


This Isn't How Your Story Ends

by asymmetricace



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fix-It, M/M, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, akechi is just a frustrated stubborn gay, akechi is trans i dont make the rules, akira doesnt even know they start as enemies, except less of a linear progression and more a jeremy bearimy shape, occasional chatfic elements, ryukita if you look carefully, sojiro is just a cool dad the whole time, the pt said no cishets allowed, trans character written by a trans author (for whatever its worth), vanilla p5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricace/pseuds/asymmetricace
Summary: "When Akira first methim, the only and immediate thought that crossed his mind was “…Oh, I’mgay,” which he vocalized very quietly as soon as the boy smiled at him. At him, personally, not at everyone in the room or behind the cameras. "Or, Akira fell in love with Akechi at first sight and, through pure determination and the help of a prophetic dream-vision, he's going to save the detective.(Will update tags as story progresses)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 160
Kudos: 756
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	1. fellas is it gay

**Author's Note:**

> hey all! you ever get so mad about how your favorite character got treated in a video game you write a novel about it? thats what this fic is
> 
> i started it last june/july after i finished p5 for the first time and told myself i wasn't allowed to post any chapters until i finished the whole thing and i've finally done it. so. yeah im releasing a vanilla p5 canon-divergence fic a month after p5r came out (no spoilers please im still not done playing it). i actually wrote most of this before i even started p5r, i think only 3 full chapters happened after i started it
> 
> AnyWay  
> tbh i dont even know if other fics like this exist bc i banned myself from reading akeshu fic until i finished this but like. its definitely not unlikely so im sorry if this is a Tired concept  
> i wrote this for my own enjoyment and i had my bro @PrinceClockwork beta for spelling and stuff but honestly this is just a fun fic i wanted to read so i wrote it and decided to share it so i hope you guys enjoy bc this is not a short fic
> 
> also im gonna go ahead and apologize for the amounts of game dialogue that i used but i really wasnt sure how else to do this. it's not so bad in this first chapter but some of the later ones it is a little heavy... my apologies  
> let's get into it!
> 
> (the working title was "definitely not an akeshu fix-it fic" for Months)

_April 13 th, Wednesday_

Akira had quickly gotten used to closing his eyes in bed and opening them in the Velvet Room, so when he couldn’t see bars in front of him and heard several indistinct voices, he was curious. He tried to make out what the voices were saying or even who they belonged to, but very soon found this to be a waste of time. Instead he tried to gauge his surroundings. There was a lot of metal. A lot of pipes and railings. And he knew there was a group of people all around him, even if he couldn’t discern who they were.

The dream forced his focus to return to what was directly in front of him. He finally was able to catch some identifying features of one of the figures. The person in front of Akira appeared to be a boy of about his own age, from what Akira could see of his face. Much of the boy’s head and figure were obscured by a dark mass. Akira assumed it was some kind of outfit. He had no room to judge.

The boy was crouched over and seemed to be conversing with whoever might have been talking. Another distorted and unidentifiable figure suddenly appeared, drawing the boy’s attention. After what Akira guessed were words were exchanged, the boy straightened up. He drew a weapon, in fact the dream was very insistent that Akira see the weapon. It was pointed at him. The boy said something else before quickly turning and firing at the new figure. Both figures doubled over. Akira felt his chest tighten. Then the boy halfway righted himself and fired off his weapon again, aiming somewhere in the distance. After he shot, a barrier quickly rose up between him and Akira.

Akira could tell that the boy was trying to say something to him and he strained his ears to listen, but to no avail.

He awoke suddenly, feeling a profound sense of loss.

He sat up, his breathing heavy. Once he managed to calm his racing heart, he shook his head and nestled back into his pillow. He tried desperately to fall back asleep, God knows he would need the rest to deal with whatever this Kamoshida shit was turning into, but thoughts of that dream wouldn’t leave him.

Who was that boy?

Why did Akira feel like he knew him?

Why was he still gripped with the edges of a deep grief?

And why had he been shown what looked to be a vision of that boy’s death?

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_June 9 th, Thursday_

When Akira first met _him,_ the only and immediate thought that crossed his mind was “…Oh, I’m _gay,_ ” which he vocalized very quietly as soon as the boy smiled at him. At him, personally, not at everyone in the room or behind the cameras.

Of course Akira had noticed how pretty the boy was on TV, but he was even more stunning in person. Ridiculously stunning. Unfairly, even.

His hair should have looked bad. It really should have. On any other person it might have. But the nearly-but-not-quite-shoulder-length wavy look was good on him. It framed his face just perfectly, in Akira’s humble opinion. His eyes, too, were perfect. So endlessly charming and deeply sincere. Akira had made direct eye contact with him once and felt like they had known each other for seven centuries.

Goro Akechi was a fucking ray of sunshine whose personal goal was to tempt Akira Kurusu to blindness.

Akira dimly heard Ann and Ryuji express confusion when Akechi mentioned filming but couldn’t find the words to explain to them that he already knew exactly who this pleasant boy was. He just wasn’t sure how to explain to his best friends and fellow phantom thieves that he’d seen Akechi on TV several times, always staring at the screen in Leblanc just long enough to bask but not to have Sojiro inquire about “that dopey, far-away look.” Akira had made that mistake once and never again. He was just glad Morgana hadn’t heard the comment or he never would have seen the end of it.

So, instead of saving his friends from mild humiliation later, Akira just stood there, dumbstruck, awestruck, (love-struck?) and relished in Akechi’s presence. The boy’s line about pancakes didn’t even strike him as odd in the moment, so enraptured was he with meeting possibly one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen. He wasn’t even particularly sure he’d heard Akechi say anything until the high school detective was leaving.

Akira managed to remove himself from the Akechi-induced haze just in time to hear Ryuji say, “He’s never gonna get popular with that kinda hair though.”

Akira shot him an incredulous look while Ann shot him with “You don’t get it…”

_Ah, nice to see that Ann is a woman of culture,_ Akira thought.

“Eh, it’s fine. We’ll see him tomorrow anyways.” Ryuji shrugged, and with that they went on to enjoy their free time in the area.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_June 10 th, Friday_

When Akechi appeared on the talk show the next day, Akira felt like he’d been blessed. He’d known Akechi was going to be there. The boy had told him that himself, after all. Still, he couldn’t help but feel lucky that he’d gotten to see the person that he definitely would not call his crush two days in a row.

“Ain’t that the guy from yesterday?” Ryuji asked, prodding Akira’s side.

_Oh, Ryuji, you beautiful idiot…_ Akira thought fondly. His attention was quickly drawn back to Akechi and he leaned forward in his seat at the mention of Madarame.

“Allow me to be blunt for just a second,” the host began. “What do you think of these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?”

“If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist,” Akechi said with a warm smile. _Adorable…_ Akira thought and hopefully didn’t actually mutter. Neither Ann nor Ryuji reacted to anything, so he must have succeeded in keeping silent.

He was riding high on the feeling of ‘Goro Akechi, the High School Detective, believes in us’ for a period of time that he would later wish had been longer. His mood quickly sank when Akechi, quite strongly, said that the Phantom Thieves should be tried in court.

_The court of law?_ Akira thought. _Now that’s a little much…_ He also thought it was a little much that nearly any time Akechi opened his mouth, teenaged girls would shriek in response.

Ann seemed to have followed the same train of thought and, the next time the audience erupted into screams, she leaned behind Ryuji over to Akira. “What do they think he’s going to do? Top them? I have to laugh,” she whispered with a smirk.

Akira snorted and quickly hid his mouth behind his hand. Once he was able to collect himself, he looked back up at the stage. He had to admit that Akechi was admirably passionate, even if that passion was towards having him, Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke arrested.

…And Morgana? Could you arrest a cat?

Akira decided he’d think about that, or just ask Morgana, later.

He considered not pressing the button when the host polled the audience on their belief in the Phantom Thieves, but he figured the joke wouldn’t be worth the glare he’d get from his teammates. When the results were announced, Akira couldn’t help but think, _Hm… Akechi’s ‘TV Surprised’ face is good. Well-practiced._ Definitely not cute. That was, of course, not a word he would use to describe the person who wanted to prosecute them for alleged crimes.

Then Akechi said he’d like to hear some opinions and the other host started walking towards the audience. Akira tensed slightly. Of course she was going to head right for the literal, actual Phantom Thieves. Where else could she have gone? And of course she would stop by Akira Kurusu, Joker, Trickster and leader of said Phantom Thieves, and ask what his thoughts were.

“They do more than the cops,” Akira said flatly after a moment, looking past the host and towards Akechi.

And Akechi just laughed. And Akira knew it was just his ‘On-Air Laugh,’ but _by God,_ did he never want to hear anything else again.

Then Akechi asked him, _him,_ what he would do if his friend’s heart was changed. What he would think.

“They only target criminals,” he shot back in the same tone as before.

Akechi looked thoughtful and then went on a ‘hypothetical’ tangent about potential abuse of their methods.

And then he called the Phantom Thieves a threat to daily life.

Akira frowned.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“It kinda seemed like what he was saying might be right…” Ann sounded like she was thinking aloud as they started to leave the set.

“He made it sound like we’re the baddies. I don’t like it,” Ryuji… argued? Or maybe he was making a different point. It was hard to tell sometimes with him.

“But that stuff about the police… Do you think it’s for real?” Ann seemed genuinely troubled.

“He can say whatever he wants,” Morgana chimed in, popping up over Akira’s shoulder. Good old Morgana, always offering his helpful cat words when Akira wasn’t quite sure what to say. “The justice of it all is something we can decide for ourselves.”

Ryuji, equally helpful, responded by saying, “Oh sorry. I gotta go take a leak. Can you guys wait here? I’ll be right back.”

“Oh my God… I’m gonna keep going, ok?” Ann said, but Ryuji was long gone. And she did indeed keep going, leaving Akira and Morgana behind.

Akira had just begun to contemplate the dilemma of either waiting for Ryuji or following Ann when, thankfully, his decision was made for him.

“Oh, it’s you..!” came Akechi’s voice.

Akira immediately looked up and felt Morgana quickly retreat back into his bag.

“I’m glad I found you,” Akechi said as he approached. “I wanted to thank you in person. To paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis…”

He really had no idea what the high school detective was saying but he was content to just listen to him nonetheless. He did, however, raise a questioning eyebrow.

“Haha, my apologies.” Akechi smiled and waved it off. “What I mean is that our discussion was quite meaningful. Few people around me are so willing to speak their minds as freely as you did earlier. Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as the adults say.”

It was a good thing Akira had already decided that he could listen to the other boy talk forever because it was starting to look as though that might be his fate. Not that he was complaining.

“I feel like our discussions could prove quite fruitful. Would you mind talking with me again?” Akechi asked.

_Of course, absolutely. I’ll talk to you whenever, about whatever, for the rest of time,_ is what he wanted to say. “If the opportunity arises,” is what he said instead, equal parts attempted restraint and wanting to poke fun at the displayed vocabulary.

Akechi grinned and took a couple steps closer. “Thank you. It makes me glad to hear that. The students from Shujin are truly quite interesting.”

_Is he trying to flirt with me or does he just not have a grasp on conversational flow?_ Akira wondered passively.

“I look forward to seeing you again. Well then…” Akechi nodded and then briskly walked away.

_Did he just try to flirt with me, get embarrassed, and then leave or does he_ really _not have a grasp on conversational flow?_ Still, Akira mused, he’d just had more face-to-face time with Goro Akechi than anyone he knew. And Goro Akechi thought he was _interesting._ They had promised to meet again. Take _that,_ screaming girls. Needless to say, Akira was pleased with himself. And he couldn’t wait to see what his future discussions with Akechi would hold.

“…Talk about a problematic guy to get involved with,” Morgana cut in, almost as if he’d read Akira’s thoughts. “There’s probably a lot we can learn from him though.”

_It seems the detective Akechi has taken a liking to me...._ Akira thought smugly.

They had a connection. Akira knew it. And he knew that Akechi knew it as well.


	2. akira is stuck in gay pining hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akira gets to know a little bit more about akechi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to round 2! im gonna be updating this twice a week bc i feel like its a better pace for this story and also i cant justify updating a vanilla p5 fic for 20 weeks after the first month of p5r being out
> 
> anyway hope you guys enjoy

_June 13 th, Monday_

Akira was checking his phone when a familiar voice drew his attention.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Akechi said, approaching from behind. “I didn’t think we used the same station. Meeting here must be fate. How are you doing?”

Akira’s heart briefly fluttered. It had to have been fate. Akira had never seen Akechi at this station before either. _Play it cool, play it cool. Morgana will make fun of you forever if you fuck up flirting with Goro Akechi, Ace Detective._ He took a moment longer to think about his response.

“I’m sleepy,” he decided to say.

“Did you stay up too late? Are you all right?” Akechi asked, his eyes widening slightly. “…Ah, I do like that response. It’s honest, and it keeps the conversation from dragging… I’ve been getting interviewed a lot lately, so I’ve been wondering how to answer such questions… I suppose it is best to simply be yourself and say what you think.”

Akira grinned. It was endearing, listening to his struggles of nonchalantly answering interviewers. This boy’s experiences were by no means universal, but at least he was charming in his retelling of them. Akira had a feeling that his conversations with Akechi, much like this one, would be rather one-sided. That was fine.

Akechi looked at Akira and smiled. “You’ve given me much to consider. If it isn’t too much trouble, may I speak with you again sometime?”

Akira didn’t trust his mouth to not say something vaguely flirty but awkward, so he settled for a quick nod.

“Ah! Fantastic. I—” Akechi looked like he suddenly remembered something and quickly looked at his phone. “Oh goodness. I really must be going. Farewell for now.” He waved before quickly walking off.

Akira was still waving when Morgana appeared in the corner of his vision.

“Ugh, that guy again?” Morgana scowled as much as a cat can scowl. “Didn’t you just see him yesterday? Talk about desperate…”

“You try to hit on Ann every day,” Akira deadpanned.

“Th-That’s different! He just met you!” Morgana protested, kneading his paws into Akira’s shoulder insistently.

“Still don’t see how it’s different.”

“Shut up! It’s different!”

“I guess. After all, Akechi is being nice and genuinely not creepy.”

“That’s not what I meant!!” Morgana cried.

Akira laughed and started walking. “…So, you do think he’s flirting with me, though?’

“Oh, obviously.”

Akira just nodded.

“Hey, I still think he’s trouble. You better watch out for him.” Morgana frowned.

“You also think I should go to bed at nine p.m.”

“You have busy days, I—” Morgana abruptly stopped talking when a woman sent a pointed look their way before asking loudly if anyone else heard a cat. “…We’re not done with this…” said cat mumbled before retreating into Akira’s bag.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

**Phantom Thieves Chat**

**Joker:** ok first of all who let ryuji name the chat?? and why havent we addressed this???

**Panther:** idk let me fix it

 **_Panther_ ** _changed the chat name to ‘ **Joker and the Bean Boys** ’_

**Joker:** thank you for your service

**Joker:** now

**Joker:** i have some deeply unfortunate news

**Skull:**????

**Fox:** joker you are much more talkative over text than in person

**Joker:** thank you

**Joker:** anyway what i was saying

**Joker:** i regret to inform you that i have sadly fallen in love and shall never recover

**Fox:** oh??

**Panther:** aw!!!

**Skull:** who is she, bro?? what’s she like?

 **Joker:** HE is incredibly fucking pretty thank you very much and i shall not reveal his identity for the safety of all parties involved

**Panther:** well we know it’s not ryuji

**Skull:** rude!!!!!

**Joker:** ive only talked with him a few times but im in deep guys

**Fox:** congratulations, joker. let me know if you ever need a wingman

**Joker:** ofc ty

**Joker:** i have to go

**Joker:** morgana’s yelling at me to go to sleep

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_June 17 th, Friday_

Morgana was in the middle of shaking water from his fur when Akira felt him quickly dive back into his bag. He glanced over his shoulder to shoot a questioning look at the cat and saw Akechi approaching. He immediately straightened his posture and vaguely hoped the sudden rain hadn’t messed up his hair too badly.

“So we meet again,” Akechi said, coming to a stop next to Akira. His smile morphed into a slight frown. “But my, what murky weather we’re having… Speaking of murky…”

Akira figured it was too much to hope that he was going to start talking about the murky mess of emotions he’s surely found himself in ever since that fateful day at the TV station.

“There haven’t been any new developments in the phantom thief incidents…” Akechi continued, unsurprisingly on-brand. “If they go so far as using calling cards to get attention, I doubt Madarame’s case will be the last. What kind of target will they choose next? What do you think?”

Akira almost laughed. “I have no idea,” he answered truthfully.

Akechi nodded solemnly. “…To be blunt, neither do I. There’s not enough material to form any concrete thoughts. However, I’m positive they’ll soon target someone who will garner even more attention…” He paused, looking deep in thought. Akira took a moment to appreciate the boy’s pensive and very… _real_ expression. “…Oh, sorry. I’m getting lost in my own head… I have to stay on top of any Phantom Thieves activity due to what I said on the air. If you hear any rumors at school, I hope you can let me know.”

Akira nodded.

“Wonderful! Hopefully I’ll see you later.” Akechi grinned and went on his way.

Later, just outside Shujin’s gates, Akira stopped dead in his tracks.

“Huh? Something wrong?” Morgana asked.

“…How am I supposed to let him know about any rumors I hear if I don’t have his contact info? I don’t even know where he goes to school. We just run into each other at the station,” Akira muttered.

“Oh, that’s true,” Morgana said. “Wait, you shouldn’t be telling Akechi anything! He wants you arrested!”

Akira shrugged. “I’m used to that. At least the guy’s cute this time.”

“Cute?! Oh, Joker…” Morgana half-scolded. “I told you not to get involved with him!”

“You’re not my dad. Now, shut up. I can’t be late.”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_June 21 st, Tuesday_

After deciding not to infiltrate Kaneshiro’s Palace that day, Akira found himself with some time on his hands. No one had texted him to ask him to spend time with them, so he’d gradually made his way to the train station. _Oh, maybe I’ll try something from that bakery today._ He’d heard good things about the pastries there.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Morgana mumbled. “He’s here too?”

Akechi was standing in front of the counter, idly looking at his phone and appearing as relaxed as Akira had ever seen him. His resting expression was oddly downcast and Akira also noticed for the first time that the boy’s posture wasn’t quite as perfect without his jacket. He took a couple more moments to admire Akechi before fully moving toward him. The ace detective didn’t even seem to notice him until Akira stopped right in front of him. The boy looked up, surprised and then pleased.

“Ah, it’s you. I’m glad you decided to speak to me.” Akechi always spoke like he’d somehow known their conversations were going to happen. It was just on the border of eccentric, and Akira found he quite enjoyed it. “I had some time until the taping began, so I decided to walk around for a while. I’ve heard many rumors about a criminal group lately. I hope you have avoided involvement.”

“You don’t have to worry,” Akira said, flashing a warm grin.

“Ah, lovely. However, you needn’t hesitate to ask if you require help. I have police connections, you know.” Akechi smiled in return. “By the by, this city is never short on excitement. First that train accident, now this mafia… Not to mention the Phantom Thieves. I’ve thought of a great many things during my stroll. That reminds me, did the Phantom Thieves go to the Madarame exhibit before committing their crime? What is their goal? And who might be their next target…?”

By God, Akechi talked a lot.

“Hey, isn’t that Akechi-kun?” came a voice, just off in the distance.

“Ahhh! It is! I’m gonna go ask for a picture with him!” Oh, great, there were two of them. And Akira had no idea when he’d see Akechi next.

“…It seems I’ve been gaining more recognition lately. I’d hate to cut our chat short… but I really must be going…” Akechi hesitated. “Hm… Actually, if you don’t mind… Would you come with me for a moment?”

Akira nodded and followed closely behind as Akechi led him to a more secluded part of the station. Once they stopped, Akira looked at him expectantly.

“I do quite enjoy our conversations. It’s a pity we don’t run into each other more often,” Akechi said, somewhat sadly. The effect was helped by his glancing toward the ground as he spoke, in a fashion that almost seemed bashful. “So, and I do hope I’m not being too forward, I’d like to give you my contact information. That way you can message me if you hear anything about the Phantom Thieves, for example. You wouldn’t have to wait until our next fated meeting.”

Akira immediately fished his phone from his pocket, the motion so furious he almost fumbled and dropped the device.

“This is not a good idea,” Morgana hissed from the bag.

Akira ignored him and handed his phone to Akechi. The detective put his information in and handed the phone back, beaming from ear to ear.

“There you are! Send me a message at your earliest convenience so that I can save your information as well. For now, I _really_ must be going. I hope to speak to you again soon.” Akechi left with a bit more haste than his goodbye implied.

Akira just stood there, staring at his phone. He hoped he wasn’t blushing. Before he forgot, he typed out a message to Akechi.

**_Akira Kurusu:_ ** _hey its me (:_

He hoped the emoji wasn’t too much. Judging from Morgana’s disdainful scoff, it probably was.

“Your stupid crush on him is gonna get us in trouble,” the cat sighed, gently batting at Akira’s ear with one paw.

Akira was about to make a witty remark when he got a message.

****

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _Thank you for your quick response on that. I look forward to our further communication._

He stared at the text. _He types like how he speaks…_ he thought fondly.

“He types like how he speaks,” Morgana groaned. “…This better not become a problem.”

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Joker:** someone come restrain me im about to commit cat homicide

**Skull:** the hell’d mona do now??

**Joker:** he is personally attacking me over my choice of romantic interest

**Fox:** mona is homophobic? that's a surprise.

**Joker:** AS;LDKASNGAKDJPAWEGAK

**Panther:** KJ;LKADJF;ALKSNDG

**Skull:** HAHAHA

**Skull:** DUDE!!!

**Fox:**?????

**Joker:** dont worry yusuke hes not homophobic jaksdja;f

**Joker:** he just happens to not like the particular guy i like 

**Fox:** unfortunate

**Panther:** oh this is someone mona knows????

**Skull:** that really narrows it down.

**Skull:** specially if it aint one of us

**Joker:**...

 **Joker:** fuck

**Panther:** we’ll figure you out yet

**Joker:** sorry i cant hear you. trains loud

**Panther:** this is a text conversation, asshole

**Joker:** trains loud

**Skull:** yeah ann trains are loud

**Panther:** you dumb piece of shit

**Joker:** thank you bro

**Skull:** any time bro

**Joker:** oh shit gotta go i am deadass about to miss my train

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Later that night, Akira lay awake in bed, staring at his phone in agonizing thought. He groaned before letting the device fall onto his chest.

“Oh my God, just text him already!” Morgana yowled from the foot of the bed, whacking Akira’s leg with an agitated tail.

“I can’t _just_ text him,” Akira argued. “I don’t have anything to say.”

“Ryuji never has anything to say and he texts you all the time.”

“This is different. I’ll just have to wait until I hear some Phantom Thief gossip,” Akira sighed.

“You’re hopeless,” Morgana said and laid his head down to go to sleep.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_June 27 th, Monday_

Akira could say firmly at this point that he was vexed. They’d taken down Kaneshiro already and now just had to wait. The waiting actually wasn’t the worst part; Akira usually liked downtime. The worst part was that he still had nothing to text Akechi about. And getting to the station slightly later than usual hadn’t improved his mood. He was going to have to move quickly once he got to Shujin. Despite this sentiment, he stopped when he heard someone’s panting breath come up behind him.

 _Well_ this _fixes my mood…_

“…I made it on time!” Akechi gasped, taking a moment to calm his breathing beside Akira. “I suppose I’m still safe if you’re here. I can’t be late today too…”

Akechi could be late for things? Akira didn’t believe it. Still, it made him wonder.

“Not a morning person?” he ended up asking.

“No, I was up very early, shooting a news show.” Ah, of course. Of course the detective wouldn’t have done something as simple as oversleep. “I have much more work in television because of the Phantom Thieves. I have permission from my school, but it’s still tough to do both.”

Akira almost took his opportunity to ask where Akechi went to school, but he was already speaking again.

“…Ah, I can’t keep complaining,” he sighed. “Well, let’s both do our best today!”

With that, he was gone.

And Akira suddenly remembered he was going to be late for school.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_July 11 th, Monday_

It had been a couple weeks since Akira had last seen Akechi. He’d thought about sending him a message almost every day, but always chickened out. At least he’d had the Kaneshiro aftermath to keep him entertained for a bit. 

On the train from Yongen-Jaya, Akira typed out what was supposed to be a quick message to the Phantom Thief group chat.

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Joker:** guys its been forever ive seen Him

 **Queen:** I wasn’t aware you were Catholic. Unless you mean some boy and not the Christian God.

**Panther:** i apologize for anything bad i ever said about you, makoto

**Skull:** this guy??? catholic?? thats effin hilarious

**Skull:** hes just talkin about his dumb crush

**Fox:** i believe he means his mysterious crush that he refuses to tell us about

**Skull:** oh same brain cell, yusuke

**Fox:** unfortunate

**Queen:** Oh, Akira, you have a crush on someone?

**Joker:** mmmmmmmaybe

**Panther:** don’t try and deny it now

**Queen:** And you won’t tell anyone his identity?

**Panther:** i know what you’re thinking makoto and we’ve already tried

**Skull:** we Cannot figure out who it is

**Queen:** No offense, but the lot of you have a lump sum of negative brain cells.

**Joker:** TEA

**Skull:** hey i take offense!!!

**Joker:** ryuji babe i love you but shut your entire mouth

**Queen:** I would like to join the effort to uncover the identity of Akira’s crush.

**Fox:** really???

**Queen:** Yes. It seems like fun. (:

**Joker:** i hate all of you

**Joker:** youll never figure it out

**Joker:** at the station brb

Akira got off the train and made his way over to the Ginza Line to catch the transfer. He was just about to respond to the chat when he caught a familiar flash of brown hair in the corner of his vision. His heart soared.

“What a refreshing morning. How are you doing?” Akechi said with a smile and then didn’t wait for a response before continuing. “…I didn’t expect the Phantom Thieves would suppress a man that even the police had trouble with. The fact they have so much support online is worrisome. I’m in a bind since I previously denounced them. All the interviews these days ask me about that. …Still, can we really say the Phantom Thieves are on the side of justice with just this example?

“Let people talk,” Akira said after a moment.

Akechi laughed slightly, a blessed sound. “Thank you. But, I notice you’re not saying that the Phantom Thieves are right.”

What was he trying to do? Bait Akira into disagreeing with him? It might be possible, if he left enough space between his statements for Akira to get a word in. If he so desired.

“…I suppose that was an unfair way to phrase it. I was originally investigating the mental shutdown incidents. …Don’t you think it’s similar to the change of heart that the Phantom Thieves are doing?” Akechi paused, thoughtful, and Akira found he had nothing to add. “Now that I think about it, their actions mirror the mental shutdown cases, with the rate of victims. It’s impossible to not see a connection there.”

Akira frowned. That definitely sounded like bait.

“Ah, sorry. I don’t want to make you late. I’ll see you again.” Akechi smiled and went on his way.

“…That sounded suspicious to you too, right?” Akira sighed.

“I told you not to get involved with that guy!” Morgana snapped.

“I can’t help it.” He paused. “…Akechi just really seems like he could use a friend.”

“…Well, I can’t argue with that. He does seem _really_ lonely.”

They both were quiet for a moment.

“We better get going if you don’t actually want to be late,” Morgana said with less than his usual bite.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_July 18 th, Monday_

Akira was washing dishes in Leblanc when the TV caught his attention.

“Akechi-san,” the reporter was saying, “why do you think this announcement was made at this time?”

Akira didn’t look up, lest he risk Sojiro poking fun at him, but did significantly slow down his cleaning process.

“I don’t know the details, but there’s no doubt that they were provoked by the Phantom Thieves,” Akechi answered, the sound on the television poorly replicating his charming lilt. “Whether it’s a sense of rivalry or a simple attention grab given the recent trends, I cannot say. Regardless, it’s quite a nuisance.”

“A nuisance?” the reporter questioned.

“Both Medjed and the Phantom Thieves are nothing more than groups that uphold an egoistic justice,” Akechi said firmly.

“What a stupid thing they’re getting riled up on…” Sojiro scoffed. “Phantom Thieves, huh? What in the world are they? You know about them?”

“Who?” Akira decided to pretend like he’d been so occupied with the dishes that he hadn’t heard the broadcast.

“I’m the one asking you,” Sojiro shot back. “Don’t return a question with another question.”

They cleaned in relative silence for a few more minutes, neither really paying the TV any mind.

“Well, it’s about time I go home. Make sure you lock the place up. Also, about the stuff in the fridge—” Sojiro paused. “…Well, I guess it’s fine. Just don’t use too much of it.”

After Sojiro was gone, Akira finally looked up at the TV.

“It’s possible that more people like these will continue to appear due to their influence. In that respect, the Phantom Thieves face a very serious crime.” Akechi was still going on about how much of a threat the Phantom Thieves were to society.

Akira let out a quiet sigh.

Later, after Akira had finished cleaning, it occurred to him that he finally had something to text Akechi about. Grinning to himself, he sat down on his bed and began to type a message.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _i saw you on tv today_

There was about a minute of Akira staring at his phone before he got a reply.

**_Goro Akechi:_** _Oh? What did you think? Did everything look good?_

_**Akira Kurusu:** i think you look better in person_

_**Akira Kurusu:** sound better too_

_**Akira Kurusu:** but still all good tho_

Akira bit back laughter for three straight minutes as the notification that Akechi was typing flashed on and off the screen. Finally, there was a response.

**_Goro Akechi:_** _Well, you know what they say about the camera, haha!_

There was yet another seemingly eternal pause while Akechi typed.

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _Say, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you. It is about the Phantom Thieves, of course. I am free tomorrow after school for some time. Would you care to meet somewhere other than the train station?_

_**Akira Kurusu:** id love to_

_**Akira Kurusu:** i know a good ramen place in ogikubo _

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _Oh, that sounds lovely, but I’m afraid I have to stay near the general area of the TV station. I’m booked for an interview in the evening. I hope the diner in Shibuya isn’t to your objection?_

_**Akira Kurusu:** of course not_

_**Akira Kurusu:** ill meet you there_

_**Goro Akechi:** Not if I meet you there first._

_**Akira Kurusu:** its a race then_

_**Goro Akechi:** Please don’t run through busy passageways!_

_**Goro Akechi:** But, I shall win. (:<_

Akira just stared at the messages. _Holy shit… He’s too cute…_

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Joker:** try not to need me tomorrow

**Joker** : ive got plans after school

**Skull:** must be someone important lmao

 **Panther:** yeah you’ve never come in here to tell us you already have plans for the next day

**Fox:** is this about a Certain Someone perhaps??

**Joker:** mayhaps

**Queen:** Have fun, Akira. I’ll try to keep everyone out of trouble for one afternoon.

**Joker:** thanks makoto

**Joker:** ok that’s all

 **Joker:** gnight everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uh i think chatfics are really fun and humorous so im sorry if the text chains are a bit much but i had fun writing them  
> akira definitely isn't operating under the same blind "akechi cant do anything wrong" assumptions i had that made me totally miss anything suspicious he did the first time i played p5
> 
> thanks for reading and tune back in soon for the next chapter!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated and cherished
> 
> (also ive finally started the royal section of persona 5 royal and like no spoilers but im Screaming Constantly)


	3. i swear its not a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no really i promise its not a date that would be ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hello! hope everyone is doing well
> 
> not much to say before this one so let's just get into it

_July 19 th, Tuesday_

Akira could hardly contain his excitement throughout the school day. He was sure his leg was bouncing nonstop. Morgana eventually reached out from his desk and slapped at his knee.

“Hey, chill.”

“…Sorry,” Akira said quietly, stilling his movement.

“…You’re meeting with Akechi after school today, aren’t you?” Morgana asked, lowering his voice.

Akira just nodded slightly.

“Hm. I might see if I can hang with someone else for a bit, then.” Morgana yawned. “Nothing personal, I just don’t like the guy.”

“I know.”

“I wonder if Lady Ann is busy…” Morgana pondered as he retreated fully into the desk.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Akira got a text from Ann as he sat on the train to Shibuya.

**_Ann Takamaki:_ ** _why is morgana trying to climb into my bag? he keeps saying you’re “just busy”_

_**Ann Takamaki:** do you have a date?? is that what your plans were???_

_**Akira Kurusu:** its not a date :/_

_**Akira Kurusu:** its just someone im not able to hang out with a lot_

_**Akira Kurusu:** morgana just doesn’t like him_

_**Ann Takamaki:** oh so it is Him isn’t it_

_**Akira Kurusu:** it might be_

_**Ann Takamaki:** hmmmmmmmm_

**_Ann Takamaki:_ ** _i wont be an ass about this today. i respect you too much as a person and as a leader for that_

_**Akira Kurusu:** thanks b_

_**Ann Takamaki:** but all bets are off once we figure out who this is_

_**Akira Kurusu:** understandable have a good day_

_**Akira Kurusu:** tell morgana that if he breathes a word ill skin him_

_**Akira Kurusu:** fr tho have a good day i gtg_

As soon as the train doors opened, Akira all but sprinted to the diner. Once outside, he sent a message to Akechi, telling him where he was located. His phone chimed with a response almost immediately.

**_Goro Akechi:_** _Wonderful! Come on in, I’ve already secured a table for us._

Damn him and his punctuality. Akira shoved his phone back in his pocket and ascended the staircase to the diner. He shouldn’t have been surprised to see Akechi sitting in the booth that Akira inexplicably always got, no matter how busy the diner was. Akechi, who was facing the doorway, grinned and waved Akira over once he spotted him.

“Ah, there you are! Took you long enough,” Akechi said with a smug grin, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand.

Akira just shrugged as he took his seat across from the detective.

“Well, I suppose it isn’t fair to say that. You’re not exactly late. We didn’t agree on a set meeting time, after all. We simply said to meet here after school. I can’t fault you if your journey was slightly longer than mine…” Akechi dropped his hand to the table. “Oh well, it can’t be helped now. I’m glad to see you.”

Akira smiled warmly. “It’s nice to meet you like this.”

“It is indeed. I only wish we had more time for other such encounters…”

“Excuse me boys, are you two ready to order?” the server politely interjected.

“Oh, I’ll just have a cup of coffee,” Akechi said before turning to Akira. “Go ahead and get whatever you want. I’ll cover the bill today.”

“…If you insist,” Akira said quietly before glancing at the menu again. He was getting rather hungry, now that he thought about it. He decided to order the steak, only feeling slightly guilty about how much more it cost than Akechi’s drink.

Once the server left, Akechi’s expression shifted to something that almost seemed nervous. Akira watched the high school detective open his mouth but ultimately decide not to speak several times before intervening.

“Is something wrong, Akechi?” he asked gently, tilting his head to the side slightly.

Akechi startled slightly. “Ah, you’re quiet observant. I like that about you. Well…” He paused, definitely either nervous or embarrassed about whatever it was he wanted to say.

Akira waited patiently, not wanting to rush him.

“Well, we… we met just slightly over a month ago and while we didn’t have a chance to exchange contact information until later, I…” He paused again, taking a significant breath. “I’m afraid I realized rather early on that I had never asked for your name. It was incredibly rude of me and by the time I realized my error, well… It was quite too late to simply ask you. I had the right opportunity to rectify my mistake when I asked you to text me, but even then—”

“Kurusu,” Akira interrupted.

“…I’m sorry?” Akechi asked.

“Akira Kurusu. My name.”

“…Akira Kurusu…” Akechi echoed softly, and Akira thought his heart might burst then and there.

“That’s it.”

“Well, Kurusu-kun—”

“Call me Akira. All my friends do.”

Akechi froze. He stayed frozen for much longer than Akira expected. The boy was usually so disciplined in maintaining his calm and collected demeanor.

“…Friends, you say?” Akechi finally spoke, barely more than a whisper.

“We are friends, aren’t we?” Akira asked slowly, carefully.

“I hadn’t really considered it, but I suppose that we are!” Akechi’s eyes gleamed brighter than his smile. “Yes, after all, we do talk fairly regularly and here we are, enjoying an afternoon together… Hm. Well then, as your friend, I shall endeavor to contact you more frequently, as time allows. Perhaps we could set up regular meetings like this. Of course, they don’t all have to be at this diner. I would love to try that ramen place you mentioned. And perhaps…”

Akechi kept talking but Akira largely stopped listening, opting instead to just watch him and bask. The detective was still talking when their orders arrived and only paused periodically to blow on his coffee.

“…and we simply must communicate over the phone more. It would be nice to see a notification that isn’t official business every now and then…” Akechi trailed off, looking down into his cup.

 _Morgana was right… This guy screams lonely…_ Akira thought sadly. “You don’t mind if I send you a message about stupid or pointless stuff?”

“Not at all! Please, send me any and all messages that you desire and I will cherish every last one.” Somehow, Akira knew he meant it.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

On the train home, Akira sent a few quick texts to Akechi.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _i had a lot of fun hanging out with you today (:_

_**Akira Kurusu:** oh and thanks for paying for me_

_**Akira Kurusu:** you didnt have to do that_

Akechi’s response was almost immediate.

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _I had quite the enjoyable time with you as well! And, please, it was my treat. I was happy to pay for you._

_**Akira Kurusu:** yeah yeah ok_

_**Akira Kurusu:** im buying next time tho_

_**Akira Kurusu:** you cant stop me dont even try it_

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _Haha, if you insist! Perhaps we shall just have to trade off on who foots the bill. (;_

_**Akira Kurusu:** youre on_

_**Akira Kurusu:** hey wait_

_**Akira Kurusu:** you said you wanted to talk about phantom thief stuff right_

_**Akira Kurusu:** you never mentioned them_

_**Goro Akechi:** Ah, yes. About that._

“This oughta be good…” Akira whispered out loud.

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _I must admit that the Phantom Thieves discussion was merely a ruse. I truly wanted to spend time with you outside of our happenstance meetings at the station. I simply couldn’t think of a reason to ask you to meet with me, especially when I didn’t even know your name…_

_**Akira Kurusu:** you could have just asked lmao_

_**Akira Kurusu:** i have a question tho_

_**Goro Akechi:** Yes? What is it?_

**_Akira Kurusu:_ ** _if you didnt know my name what did you set as the name for my contact on your phone_

Akechi took long enough to answer that Akira was beginning to regret asking. He didn’t _really_ need to know. He was just hoping it might be something funny.

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _It’s not important. I’m sorry, I have to go now. I’ve arrived at the TV station._

_**Akira Kurusu:** i bet it was smth like ‘cutest boy ever’_

He really felt like pressing his luck today, apparently.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _bc all out of all people agree its true_

 **_Goro Akechi:_ ** _Nonsense! That’s far too long for the whole name to be shown, which would defeat the purpose. If it was something along those lines, it would have been ‘Cute.’ It is short and to the point. Now, I really must be going. I’m sorry. I can’t be texting during filming._

_**Akira Kurusu:** talk to you later_

_**Akira Kurusu:** thanks for admitting im cute lmao_

Akira shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned towards the door, preparing for the train to stop. Once he disembarked, it was a relatively short walk through Yongen-Jaya to Leblanc. He opened the door and was greeted by the familiar door chime and Sojiro.

“You’re back,” Sojiro said, sounding mildly surprised as always. It was a nice routine. Most of the happenings at Leblanc were routine.

“Hey, Akira!”

That wasn’t routine.

Akira turned quickly to face where Ann sat in the first booth. He waved, trying to pretend as though he wasn’t at all startled.

“I brought your cat back,” Ann said, dumping Morgana out of his bag and onto the table.

“Hey!” Morgana protested loudly.

“Get the cat off the table. Customers might come in,” Sojiro halfheartedly chastised them.

“Sorry,” Akira said, scooping Morgana up into his arms.

“Why don’t you carry me like this more often?” Morgana mewled, near burrowing himself into Akira’s elbow.

“Oh, shut up,” Ann said. “So, Akira, how was your not-date?”

“This guy had a date?” Sojiro suddenly sounded much more interested in the conversation.

“He sure did!” Morgana laughed.

“No, I didn’t!” Akira argued.

“He’s right, I’m just making fun of him.” Ann stood up and ruffled Akira’s hair. “I bet you had fun. I gotta go though. See you at school.”

After Ann was gone, Morgana wriggled free from Akira’s grasp and retreated upstairs. Sojiro watched him go before clearing his throat.

“I was wondering why it seemed like you had more energy this morning. Knowing you had a date planned… It all makes sense,” Sojiro said almost fondly.

“It wasn’t a date,” Akira sighed.

“Sure. Who was she?”

Akira hesitated. “…Sojiro, I…”

“Or… maybe it wasn’t a girl? That’s cool too. You kids are a lot more open about that stuff than my generation was.”

Akira just nodded.

“I’ve seen you staring at that detective boy or whatever on TV when you think I’m not looking. Too bad you can’t get a date with him, huh?” Sojiro said with a hearty laugh.

“Haha, yeah, it’s too bad,” Akira squeaked out, equally agreement and sarcasm. “Do you need any help here?” He guessed that he probably had a while before Akechi texted again, if he even texted again that night.

“Actually, I could use your help with dishes. Grab your apron.”

Akira just slipped his apron on over his school uniform, not bothering to go upstairs and change first.

And he definitely didn’t find his thoughts constantly drifting back to a certain brown-haired boy and his rust-colored eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screaming about my called shot of morgana ditching akira whenever he goes to see akechi  
> anyway  
> akechi just... never asks akira any questions about who is when they meet or when they talk  
> like he definitely knew his name if he'd already been investigating but he could have at least asked  
> so here's my "maybe he actually didnt know his name or was hoping he wasnt the phantom thief he's looking for or some shit idk" take on it  
> look this isnt a fic ur supposed to think about too hard had;flskdj
> 
> hope yall enjoyed this one! see u wednesday!


	4. we’ll figure you out yet (spoiler alert they do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang solves a mystery that wasnt really much of a mystery and didnt really need to be solved but damn if it doesnt get solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again ! hope youre ready for some group shenanigans and more stubbornly believing theres good in akechi >:3c  
> im so sorry if some of the formatting is weird on the texts ao3 hates me  
> (also haha chapter 4/20 nice)

_July 20 th, Wednesday_

Akira had been thinking about his not-date with Akechi since he woke up. He had briefly allowed himself to drift into a fantasy where they went on an actual date and, afterwards, Akira brought Akechi back to Leblanc for coffee. When they arrived, all of Akira’s friends were already there and he was able to show off that his boyfriend was none other than the ace high school detective, Goro Akechi.

_Wait, boyfriend?_

That word was a lot more serious than ‘crush.’ And that’s all it was, right? A crush on a lovely boy with smarts to match his incredible looks. It wasn’t like Akira actually wanted to date him.

_Oh, fuck,_ Akira realized, _I might actually want to date him._

He didn’t have time to unpack that any more at the moment. He got off his first train and took up his usual waiting spot.

“Akira!” a familiar, _lovely_ , voice called.

Akira felt himself reflexively smile as he turned to face Akechi’s approach.

Akechi came up next to him and wiped his brow before grinning. “It’s really summer now. I get sweaty just walking a little bit.”

 _Is he ok? It’s not especially hot today,_ Akira wondered in the brief pause for breath.

“I didn’t think Medjed would pounce on the Phantom Thieves. Interesting things keep happening this year. The influence of the Phantom Thieves knows no bounds… I underestimated it, honestly. I wonder what the public thinks of this. Are they entertained? Or perhaps inconvenienced?” Akechi looked to Akira for an answer.

Akira thought about it for a moment. “Entertained.”

“Entertained, huh… A luxury for the uninvolved. I know they mean no ill intent,” Akechi said with a nod. “So this is what the public thinks…”

Akira wasn’t sure that was how _all_ the public felt. But it was probably close. Close enough, anyway.

“…Whoops, I don’t have time for a conversation. My attendance has been poor due to interviews lately. Thank you for your valuable opinion. I’ll see you around.” Akechi offered one last smile before he went on his way.

“I can’t believe you went on a date with that guy,” Morgana scoffed once Akechi was long gone. “Every time he talks to you he seems more suspicious. But sometimes I can’t tell if he’s really trying to get something out of you or if he’s just really not good at phrasing things…”

“Yeah,” Akira sighed.

“Hey, don’t let your gay little heart try to convince you otherwise,” Morgana said, surprisingly gentle. “You know he’s sketchy as hell.”

“That’s not gonna stop me from hanging out with him.” Akira shrugged and turned to board the arriving train.

“Yeah… I know…”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Halfway through social studies, Akira was struck with the urge to text Akechi. So he did.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _i just realized this is the most days in a row weve talked_

Akira didn’t expect to get a reply until much later, so he almost gasped out loud when one came immediately.

And then he almost laughed once he read it.

**_Goro Akechi:_** _Oh, goodness you’rg9p_

He sent back a single question mark in response.

Of course, he didn’t hear back from Akechi until lunch time.

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _I’m horribly sorry for that last message. I usually never use my phone in class and, when the teacher questioned what I was up to, I panicked. I must have hit some additional keys in that moment and accidentally sent it._

_**Akira Kurusu:** lmao its ok dude_

_**Akira Kurusu:** i never knew the high school detective was such a bad boy (;< _

_**Goro Akechi:** Do not underestimate me, Akira Kurusu. _

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _I’m not above bending such arbitrary rules as “no phones in class” so long as I benefit._

_**Akira Kurusu:** oooooo damn_

_**Akira Kurusu:** but you said youd never broken that rule before thinking emoji_

_**Goro Akechi:** It had never benefitted me before. Did you just type out ‘thinking emoji?’_

_**Akira Kurusu:** yes next question_

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _Well, my next question would obviously be when we can meet again. However, regrettably, I am booked solid for the next several days between my studies and everything else._

_**Akira Kurusu:** awww bummer_

_**Akira Kurusu:** its ok tho im pretty booked too_

_**Akira Kurusu:** im just way too popular unfortunately_

_**Akira Kurusu:** also.. dumb_

_**Akira Kurusu:** i really need to study lmao_

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _Akira, you are not dumb! If you do ever find yourself falling behind in class, though, I would be happy to assist you. I know we go to different schools, but the offer still stands._

_**Akira Kurusu:** god bless you_

_**Goro Akechi:** I must be going now. Class is resuming. _

_**Akira Kurusu:** k bye_

_**Akira Kurusu:** talk to u later_

_**Goro Akechi:** I hope to see you soon. (:_

Ann leaned over Akira’s desk and moved to snatch his phone from his hands. He jolted back when he saw her, just barely dodging in time.

“Hmph, you’re no fun,” she grumbled, sinking down onto his desk. “Who were you texting so intensely? A _certain someone_ , perhaps?”

Akira nodded.

“Seems like you’re really interested in him. You sure this isn’t more than a crush?” Ann wiggled her eyebrows, smirking.

Akira sighed. “It… might be more…” he admitted quietly.

Ann’s face lit up. “Aww! That’s so cute! Little Akira’s all grown up and in love!”

“S-Shut up.”

“Seriously, shut up,” Morgana piped in from Akira’s desk compartment. “Some of us are trying to sleep in here.”

“Sorry, Morgana,” Ann said. “Anyway, Akira, I’m happy for you. I’m sure he’s a great guy.”

Morgana laughed.

“Don’t listen to him,” Akira said. “I’m sure he’s a great guy too.”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_July 27 th, Sunday_

The day of their celebration to welcome Makoto to the Phantom Thieves officially after their initial plans for a celebration had fallen through had finally come. And the party went rather well, even with Ryuji trying to tell everyone in a five kilometer radius of the sushi restaurant that they were the Phantom Thieves.

Now, they were at the train station, about to part ways for the evening. The others were in the midst of some conversation about something and Akira was thinking that he needed to text Akechi later when he heard a familiar voice.

“Niijima-san!” Akechi said, coming up to someone besides Akira for a change. “What are you doing here?”

“Akechi-kun…” Makoto said, somewhat apprehensively.

“Akechi…?” Ryuji echoed.

Akechi turned to face him and Ann. “You’re the ones from the TV station… Could it be that you’re friends with Niijima-san?”

“Do you know this guy?” Yusuke asked the group.

Akechi now looked at him. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Akechi. Glad to make your acquaintance, Yusuke Kitagawa.”

Yusuke looked extremely taken aback. “How do you know my name?”

“Well, I’m a psychic, of course.” Akechi laughed. “I’m only joking. In truth, I’m a rookie detective. You’re a former pupil of Madarame, right? I have actually just recently joined the investigation team looking into the Phantom Thieves. Did you see that Medjed has declared war on them?”

Despite the fact that his sentence transitions were whiplash-inducing, Akira felt shock ripple through his team.

“War…?” Ryuji asked.

“Their website was updated just a moment ago,” Akechi said as if he had no real interest in the matter.

“For real?!” Ryuji pulled his phone out quickly, tapping away. He groaned. “English again…”

“Wait, what…?!” Ann gasped, staring at her phone.

“What’s it say?!” Ryuji demanded impatiently.

“Hm?” Akechi hummed, eyebrows raised. “Why do you seem so agitated?”

“Oh, um…” Ann stalled. If this was how Akechi figured out who the Phantom Thieves were, Akira would never forgive her.

“She’s, uh… a huge fan of the Phantom Thieves. A total nutjob for ‘em,” Ryuji offered, doing what Akira assumed was his best to cover their asses. He was just proud that their resident idiot hadn’t flat out admitted anything.

Akechi shifted his posture slightly, looking pensive. “Hm, I don’t know how wise it is to be a fan of groups like them.”

“What is with these comments?” Makoto almost growled.

“My apologies,” Akechi said, partly to her. “I didn’t mean to butt into your conversation. But I must say, this is an interesting group. Prosecutor Niijima’s sister, an ex-pupil of Madarame, and a few Shujin Academy students… It seems you’re all connected to the Phantom Thieves. Perhaps you have better intel than I do.”

 _Well, shit._ Akira thought.

Akechi then addressed Akira specifically. His expression instantly softened and his smile finally reached his eyes. “Ah, yes. I wanted to ask you something. Regarding this whole Medjed commotion… If you were one of the Phantom Thieves, what would you do?”

Akira thought it was cute that he had essentially cut off the rest of the group to hold a one-on-one conversation, which probably meant he should have realized his crush was more than that earlier. Slightly belated, he realized Akechi asked him a question. “I don’t care,” he said, hoping it didn’t sound too harsh.

“Unsurprising. I suppose you aren’t interested in such gossip…”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Ryuji butt in, “but we’re just normal high school kids. If anything, we wanna hear what you gotta say, Mr. Detective.”

Akechi’s expression dropped ever-so-slightly and the pleasant light left his eyes. “…My profiling of the Phantom Thieves has lead me to believe they are a group of juveniles. They have a relative amount of free time after school, and a hideout to slip away to. Furthermore, considering Kamoshida was their first target, it seems they began activity around April. In a way, all I’ve just said about the Phantom Thieves coincides with the group you have here.”

“What are you gonna do, report us?” Ryuji challenged, clenching his fists.

“I didn’t say I was suspicious of you.” Akechi was feigning innocence; that much was easy to tell.

“Ryuji’s a Phantom Thief,” Akira said, hoping to diffuse some of the tension.

Akechi smiled again. “I wasn’t anticipating that response. You always find a way to rise above my expectations. You really are an intriguing one. I lack your calm mannerisms… But don’t you think my deduction is an interesting one? I bet we’d make a great team if we worked together.” He chuckled and then, _damn him_ , he winked.

“What?! The hell’re you sayin’?!” Ryuji very nearly yelled.

Akechi ignored him and took a few steps closer to Akira. “I’m curious to hear what you have to say. You seem to be a wealth of information. In return, I’ll teach you how to make deductions. I believe that is a fair trade-off for you.”

 _It seems like Akechi is interested in me…_ Akira thought smugly, hopefully. Of course, he knew this already, but it was nice to have it reaffirmed.

“Well,” Akechi said, “this has been a valuable point of reference for me. I hope to see you all again.”

And, as quickly as he arrived, he was gone.

“What was that about…?” Ann wondered softly.

“Do you think he’s ascertained our identities?” Yusuke asked.

“Nah, couldn’t be. Right?” Ryuji said, his words more sure than his tone.

“I’d like to say that it’s simply us overthinking this, but…” Makoto paused. “It may be best to be cautious from now on. We shouldn’t forget that Alibaba was able to discover who we are.”

“True, but it’s not as though he had tangible evidence to prove that discovery. Just keep acting normally,” Yusuke said.

The conversation turned back to the topic of Medjed from there. Akira half-listened, mostly thinking about what had just happened with Akechi. He was acting odd, but, then again, he always got weird about the Phantom Thieves stuff. The encounter had probably firmly cemented a solid dislike of the detective in the general group opinion. Akira sighed quietly. He desperately wanted Akechi to be on their side of things. That would make a lot of complicated feelings a lot less complicated. It wasn’t looking as though that would end up being the case, however.

The Phantom Thieves decided it was time to find out more about the mysterious Futaba and if anyone noticed Akira being any more introspective than usual, no one said anything.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Later, Akira texted Akechi, as was becoming part of his evening routine. In any case, he needed something to distract himself from the flood of thoughts concerning Sojiro and Futaba or Alibaba or whoever they really were. 

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _i dont think my friends like you very much ):_

 **_Akira Kurusu:_ ** _i know thats just how you are sometimes but they were really caught off guard_

He waited impatiently for a reply, tapping his foot rapidly.

“You’re really already texting him about this?” Morgana asked, rolling his eyes. “You’ve barely gotten home. He’s probably busy.”

“Probably,” Akira agreed.

“Or maybe not.” Morgana pointed a paw at the ‘typing’ bubble that had just appeared.

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _Ah, I got the feeling that might be the case. I’m sorry, I just wanted to point out how interesting those things were. I wasn’t trying to accuse you of anything._

“He’s lying,” Morgana cautioned.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _its ok_

 **_Akira Kurusu:_ ** _ryujis used to people accusing him of things and yusukes trust is a bit fragile these days_

 **_Goro Akechi:_ ** _That’s quite understandable. In Kitagawa’s case, that is. I don’t know so much about your other friends. You appear to be quite close with them all._

_**Akira Kurusu:** what can i say_

_**Akira Kurusu:** people like me_

_**Goro Akechi:** Haha, that’s quite true!_

Akechi typed for a couple minutes, leaving Akira on the edge of his seat. Whenever the other boy took this long to compose his message, it was always a treat.

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _Say, and I do hope it isn’t too rude or presumptuous of me to ask this, but I do have a somewhat personal question. You wouldn’t happen to be romantically involved with Niijima-san or your other lady friend, would you?_

“He’s seriously asking you if you’re single? Ugh!” Morgana groaned, flopping onto his side on Akira’s bed.

Akira smirked.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _nah_

_**Akira Kurusu:** ann and makoto arent my type_

_**Akira Kurusu:** and im not dating ryuji or yusuke either before you ask_

_**Akira Kurusu:** akira kurusu is one single as hell dude_

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _I see. Again, I hope I’m not overstepping here, but you specifically mentioned Kitagawa and the other boy even though I didn’t ask about them. Does that mean they were a possibility as well?_

_**Akira Kurusu:** i mean probably not them specifically and theres no as well about it_

_**Akira Kurusu:** yusukes pretty as shit but thats all_

_**Akira Kurusu:** and ryujis a sweetheart but hes a real dumbass_

_**Akira Kurusu:** but if youre trying to ask if i like dudes then yeah lmao im gay_

It took Akechi several minutes to respond. Akira wasn’t nervous about how he would react; he’d been quite open about his preferences since leaving his hometown. He was just infinitely curious about what exactly Akechi would say. And Akira certainly wasn’t ready for what it was.

**_Goro Akechi:_** _I see. It appears we have something else in common._

Akira thought his heart had stopped. He was so caught up in reading that message several times over that he almost didn’t see the next one come in.

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _Goodness, I think that might actually be the first time I’ve told that to another person, however indirect it was. It’s just not the kind of thing you talk about during interviews about detective work and, as I’m sure you’ve already guessed, I don’t have many friends._

Akira felt a swell of affection. He hated that the rest of the Thieves never got to see this Akechi. He also very much hated seeing Akechi admit for himself that the suspicions of his loneliness were accurate.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _well shit thanks for telling me then_

_**Akira Kurusu:** sounds like it was kind of a pretty big step for you_

_**Goro Akechi:** Oh, I suppose it was, now that you mention it._

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _I must be going. Work calls. I hope to see you again soon. Perhaps we can share a meal again sometime next week? Summer vacation is soon upon us, after all._

_**Akira Kurusu:** i will make finding time for it my top priority_

_**Akira Kurusu:** hey and you can talk to me about anything_

_**Akira Kurusu:** my ears always open for you_

_**Goro Akechi:** Thank you, Akira. I’ll remember that._

Akira fell back on his bed, covering his face with his hands. “Morgana…” he whined, doing his best impression of someone hopelessly in love.

“Tell it to someone who isn’t trying to sleep.” Morgana didn’t even bother opening his eyes.

“Fine.” Akira immediately picked his phone up again and messaged the Phantom Thieves chat.

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Joker:** guyssssssssss

**Joker:** oh my godddd

**Joker:** im Slain

**Fox:** is this about your mystery man again

**Panther:** literally what else could it be?

**Skull:** she’s got a point

**Queen:** Shh, let him speak.

**Joker:** i mean

**Joker:** yeah it is

**Panther:** spill the tea

**Joker:** get ready to take a fuckin sip babes

**Joker:** he just texted me to literally ask in this order if i was single and then if i liked men

**Skull:** n i c e

**Fox:** is that all??

**Joker:** then he told me hes gay !!!!!!!!!!

**Panther:** omfg

**Joker:** and that im literally the only person hes ever told

 **_Alibaba_ ** _has joined_

**Alibaba:** Just ask him out already.

 **_Alibaba_ ** _has left_

**Joker:** hwhat the fuck

**Queen:** It seems our friend has opinions about your love life.

**Panther:** i agree with them

**Joker:** i want to ask him out

**Joker:** but hes always so busy and im Big Nervous

**Joker:** what if he says no

**Joker:** id Die right on the spot

**Fox:** from all you’ve told us, i can’t imagine he’d say no

**Panther:** same

**Panther:** but speaking of gay

**Skull:** oh???

 **Panther:** anyone else notice how painfully obviously akechi was flirting with akira earlier

**Joker:** hgkalsjdasdflajs

**Skull:** he was flirting??????

**Queen:** It was quite blatant. Especially when he requested Akira team up with him.

**Fox:** he winked

**Panther:** he fucking winked!!

**Joker:** guys

**Skull:** he was standin real close to akira for a while

**Fox:** and he was rude to the rest of us immediately except makoto

 **Queen:** We attend the same cram school. He also knows my sister from his detective work.

**Joker:** akechi and i have talked

**Joker:** we use the same station to transfer lines

**Skull:** you talk to that asshole?!

**Joker:** hes really kinda nice when hes not talking about phantom thieves shit

**Joker:** hecutetoo

**Panther:** AKIRA

**Joker:** oh shit what

**Panther:** you and akechi have ““talked”” ????

**Joker:** y

**Joker:** yeah ??????

**Panther:** that “not-date” you went on.

**Joker:** oh no

**Panther:** you said morgana hated the guy and that you don’t get to see him a lot

 **Panther:** morgana sure does hate akechi and from what we’ve gathered you don’t get to see him a lot

**Joker:** Oh No

**Panther:** is The Guy akechi????

**Joker:** i plead the fifth

**Panther:** we’re not in america, idiot

**Skull:** seriously dude?! effin’ akechi?!

**Joker:** god i wish i was effin akechi

**Joker:** kidding

**Joker:** unless hed be down

**Queen:** Don’t be vulgar. He is the enemy, after all.

**Joker:** look.

**Joker:** i know you guys dont like him. but i do. and i think he has redeeming qualities

**Joker:** and more importantly he really needs a friend

 **Joker:** so if someone finally being genuinely nice to him and caring about him as a person gets the phantom thieves stick out of his ass just remember that you tried to get me to not help him

**Joker:** you dont have to like him but at least be cool about it :/

Akira frowned, eyebrows furrowed, and dropped his phone. He sighed loudly and shifted his head onto his pillow. He knew they were going to be mad. He was a fool for thinking he could flirt with the guy who personally wanted to arrest them without his teammates getting upset. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to rationalize his thoughts. They had only just figured out the identity of his mystery crush. And of course it was only natural that they would be surprised at the reveal. Once they had some time to process the whole situation, they probably wouldn’t have such extreme reactions.

Or maybe it would only get worse.

Akira groaned.

“Stop making pity sounds and check your phone! The group chat is making your ringtone go off constantly,” Morgana grumbled from the end of the bed.

Reluctantly, Akira picked his phone back up.

**Joker and the Bean Boys** ****

**Panther:** no hey akira

**Fox:** that was incredibly insensitive

**Fox:** he finally confided in us about something we had been asking him for months

**Fox:** and then you chastised him for it

**Fox:** i personally do not care for akechi either but akiras decision is not ours to make

**Skull:** hey akira dude im sorry i didnt mean it like that

**Skull:** i was just real surprised is all

**Skull:** i didnt think you were into cops

 **Queen:** I must apologize too. Akechi may be trying to have us condemned as criminals, but that’s no reason why you can’t affiliate with him. It was very rude of me to try to scold you for your romantic interests. 

**Panther:** akira ?

**Fox:** akira are you alright?

**Joker:**... thanks

**Skull:** ):

**Joker:** sorry guys i knew this wasnt gonna go over great but

**Joker:** im still holding out for his redemption arc and you cant stop me

**Queen:** Then we will hold out for it as well. I’m glad he makes you happy.

**Joker:** thanks makoto. thanks guys

**Joker:** all this emotional vulnerability has exhausted me

**Joker:** im gonna pass out now

**Skull:** gnight bro

**Panther:** sleep tight bro

**Fox:** dont let the bed bugs bite bro

**Joker:** bros…………….

**Joker:** gnight bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the phantom thieves dont like akechi very much but theyre not gonna get actually mad at akira bc he thinks the kid might be ok deep down i mean they all just wanna help people and in this essay i will
> 
> anyway hope yall enjoyed, see u on sunday  
> (as always comments and kudos are very much appreciated)


	5. not a date and certainly not flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a couple of dudes hangin out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello everyone this time we're in for a bit more of a look into my (pre-p5r) characterization of akechi
> 
> also!!! i completely forgot about mobile formatting when i was fixing my text convos and im gonna go back and change them a bit so they're readable on both i am so sorry about that i hadnt even considered that until i pulled up the last chapter on my phone today
> 
> ok here we go its chapter time

_July 29 th, Friday_

The next time Akira saw Akechi was on TV. It certainly wasn’t for his lack of effort. The Phantom Thieves had taken care of Futaba’s Palace in excellent time and Akira was desperately trying to plan something. Akechi was just too damn busy. So even seeing his face on the small TV in Leblanc was a win.

“There’s still no response from the Phantom Thieves to Medjed. What do you make of this?” the newscaster asked.

“Most likely, the Phantom Thieves simply don’t have the means of confronting them. After all, Medjed is quite different from anyone they’ve gone up against thus far,” Akechi said with his usual televised confidence. “It seems their best option is to reveal their identities before more people are needlessly harmed.”

It was a shame their plan to deal with Medjed was taking a nap of indeterminable length. Akechi would eat his words eventually.

“He really hit us where it hurts… We’re going to beat them, though!” Morgana meowed passionately.

“Take the little guy upstairs. I’ve got customers,” Sojiro called from the stove.

“Okay.” Akira headed upstairs and Morgana quickly jumped to his usual perch.

“You’re going to text Akechi now, huh?” the cat asked, cleaning his paws.

Akira nodded, already pulling out his phone.

“Hey,” Morgana started tentatively, “I know he’s kind of the worst but… Well, maybe you can help him. Think about it. You’ve helped everyone else become better versions of themselves. That’s something special about you. So, if there’s anyone who could change the heart of that detective, it’s you.”

“…Thanks, Morgana. I _do_ want to help him. Not just with the Phantom Thieves stuff either. It seems like he’s got some stuff he’s working through with no support system to hold him,” Akira sighed.

“Wow, you might not say much but, when you do, it’s weirdly deep.”

“That’s sappy.”

“I’m serious!”

Akira laughed and turned his attention to his phone.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _i like seeing you on tv_

_**Akira Kurusu:** youre always so confident and passionate_

He started up _Star Forneus_ while he waited. And then quickly abandoned the game once the response came in.

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _Haha, thank you! To be perfectly honest, I love hearing from you after you_ _see one of my interviews. We may not always have similar opinions, but I highly value your thoughts._

_**Akira Kurusu:** aw dunk_

_**Akira Kurusu:** i highly value your thoughts too_

_**Goro Akechi:** Say, what are your plans for the 31st?_

_**Akira Kurusu:** my schedule is wide open_

_**Akira Kurusu:** are you finally free????_

_**Goro Akechi:** Yes! I would love to spend the day with you!  
**Akira Kurusu:** oh Hell yes_

_**Akira Kurusu:** im going to selfishly take up all your time_

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _I look forward to it. Shall I wait for you in the usual spot or perhaps somewhere else?_

_**Akira Kurusu:** station is fine_

_**Akira Kurusu:** i still wanna take you to that ramen place_

_**Goro Akechi:** Then that will be our first stop!_

_**Akira Kurusu:** great_

_**Akira Kurusu:** see you then (:_

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_July 31 st, Sunday_

Akira was almost off the train before the doors were open. He only slowed his pace when Akechi was in sight, taking in his appearance. It was a good thing he left Morgana at home, otherwise the cat would have yelled at him for staring. But it wasn’t every day that the detective traded his brown jacket for a blue argyle sweater vest.

_A sweater vest?_ Akira thought incredulously. _In July? Is he ok?_

“Hey,” Akira offered in greeting.

“Akira! Hello,” Akechi said, grinning. “It’s so very nice to see you. I sincerely wish we got to meet more often. I feel like there’s so much I can learn from you.”

Akira smiled.

“Well, shall we get going? We have the whole day ahead of us.”

“Yeah. We gotta get on a different line, though.” Akira pointed in the direction they needed to go.

“Of course, of course. Lead the way.”

Akira stayed only very slightly in front of Akechi as they walked. He couldn’t help but keep glancing at the sweater. There was no way the other boy was at a comfortable temperature.

“Is something the matter?” Akechi eventually asked.

“Aren’t you hot?” Akira blurted out.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Your sweater vest. It’s July.”

“Ah, yes, this.” Akechi gently tugged at the end of his vest. “I’m quite all right, thank you for your concern. I prefer to dress in layers. I find it to be much more comfortable.”

That seemed like there was some deeper meaning hidden in it, but Akira didn’t want to press the issue. He just nodded.

They remained in relative silence until they were on the train. Akechi hesitantly turned to face him and Akira raised an eyebrow in response.

“So, you’re gay?” Bold question, but it was almost cute how unsure he sounded.

“Yup,” Akira said. “I like dudes.”

“And do you mean… all men?”

“Are you asking if I have a type or are you about to start spouting some transphobic bullshit?” Akira made sure there was a teasing edge to his voice.

“C-Certainly not the latter!” Akechi sputtered, blushing suddenly. “I just… Hm, never mind. I suppose I am rather curious about what your type is now, however.”

“Why don’t you go first?” Akira challenged. “What kind of man is the ace detective looking for?”

“I suppose it is only fair that I share something about myself first before demanding it of you. Ah, I think… Yes, I would have to say I prefer someone tall, perhaps with the ever-so-slight curl to the hair. Maybe he has glasses. I’ve always found glasses to be quite charming.” Akechi chuckled.

_He’s describing me. What is this cliché bullshit…?_

“So? Your type?” Akechi prompted.

“Twink,” Akira said quickly.

Akechi laughed. “That’s all?”

Time to take a page out of the detective’s book. “Hm… Maybe he’s got wavy hair. Maybe reddish-brown eyes, those are always cute.” Akira glanced over to see Akechi twirling a strand of hair between his fingers, blush intense.

“What if, perhaps, he were a bit… effeminate?” Akechi’s gaze was locked on to the train floor.

“No problem with that.” Akira shrugged. “We’re all different.”

“That we are,” Akechi agreed quietly. He looked like he was about to say something else when the train stopped and Akira motioned for them to get off.

Akira led the way to the ramen shop, listening to Akechi ramble about his school and detective work and his plans for the summer. Occasionally he’d add his own input but, as usual, he was happy to just listen to the other boy. Akechi always sounded so earnestly interested in whatever he was discussing, even if it was only his shopping list for the week. And he was, in fact, discussing his shopping list.

_That’s quite the list._ Akira thought. _Does he go shopping for his whole family? …He’s never mentioned his family before. I wonder if he lives with them or not…_

Akechi didn’t stop talking until they were seated in the restaurant. Even then, it was only a slight pause as he studied Akira.

“…I never asked you about your summer plans,” Akechi said. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me. Would you care to discuss?”

Akira shrugged. “I don’t have plans. I’ll probably hang out with friends. I won’t go anywhere.”

“That’s too bad. Although, it seems like we have very similar summers ahead of us,” Akechi said with a slow nod. “Hopefully we’ll be able to see each other more often. Of course, now that I’ve said that, something will inevitably prevent that from happening.”

Akira chuckled.

“Oh well, we’ll just have to see what we can do.” Akechi smiled warmly.

They both tucked into their ramen with equal enthusiasm, although Akira noticed that Akechi took time to carefully pick out the spicier ingredients. Akira grinned but chose not to comment.

Akira, used to having to keep pace with Ryuji, finished his bowl before Akechi but not by much.

“Goodness, that was quite delicious! Thank you for sharing this with me. Perhaps we could come here again sometime?” Akechi was beaming. “But, for now, I think I could go for something sweet. My treat, since you covered lunch.”

Akira realized that he and Akechi would be locked in an eternal back and forth over who pays for the other. It was like they were dating.

He suddenly didn’t mind so much when he thought about it in that way.

Akechi quickly managed to locate a stand that sold crepes, but Akira informed him that unfortunately he’d had crepes with Ann not two days prior. The detective said that was quite all right and that he was fine to keep walking until they found something else. He also made some offhand comment about how warm it was that day which Akira didn’t think much of at the time. The two boys walked together, idly chatting for quite some time, Akechi pulling the most conversational weight as usual. Akira nodded along, occasionally offering his input, until the other boy started growing quieter.

“Everything ok?” Akira asked.

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine. I’m…” Akechi paused, breathing heavily. “I’m just not too fond of this heat…”

“Do you want to go sit down somewhere? We can find sweets later.” Akira hesitantly put a hand on Akechi’s shoulder.

“I… That would be nice.”

Akira nodded and glanced around the area, trying to decide on the best place to retreat to. He spotted an entrance to the train station not too far in the distance and gently steered Akechi that way. He urged the detective towards a bench and to take a seat before making his way over to the nearest vending machine. Akira purchased a soda for himself and a water for Akechi before returning to the bench.

“Drink up,” Akira said, handing him the bottle of water.

“Thank you, Akira…” Akechi said softly while twisting off the cap.

They sat, sipping their drinks and watching people in the area go about their business for several minutes. Akechi sighed once he finished his water, prompting Akira to glance over at him. The boy was slouched over, resting his arms on his knees, eyes closed. It was truly the most unguarded that Akira had ever seen him and he almost felt guilty for enjoying the view. He definitely felt guilty when he realized Akechi had opened his eyes and was staring right back.

Akira didn’t stand down. “Any better?” he asked, maintaining eye contact.

“Mildly, yes.” Akechi nodded, shifting his gaze to the floor. “Thank you for your concern…” He trailed off, sounding like he wasn’t quite finished.

Akira shot him a questioning look.

“I… I must be honest with you. I can’t remember the last time someone was genuinely concerned about my health. Media personnel always pretend that they care, but they’re only concerned with my ability to make appearances. But you… You were worried about me,” Akechi said with the softest of smiles on his face.

Akira’s heart dropped. Hearing his saddest suspicions confirmed was almost too much. Rivalry with the Phantom Thieves aside, Akira felt like he needed to protect Akechi. He wanted to support him, to help him build a support system. He had the fleeting thought the other Thieves would be an incredible support system, if Akechi could ever see eye-to-eye with them. Akira got the feeling that Akechi was dangerously close to the edge and he couldn’t bear the idea of watching him fall, watching him break.

“Akira?” Akechi’s voice brought him back from his thoughts. “You’ve got a strange look on your face. You’re not feeling unwell too, now, are you?”

Akira shook his head.

“Ah, that’s good.”

“Hey, Akechi?”

“Yes, Akira?”

“You’re important. Outside of your work. You’re really important, especially to me. I’ll be here for you, no matter what.”

Akechi blushed deeply, mouth hanging open. Akira could practically see the thoughts racing in his mind. He then realized how closely his words sounded like a confession. He felt his cheeks start to burn and just hoped he wasn’t as red as Akechi.

“A-Akira, I—” the high school detective started.

“Let’s go get ice cream,” Akira blurted out, standing abruptly. “There’s a shop right over there.”

“O-Oh, yes!” Akechi stood as well. “Ice cream is a wonderful idea.”

They walked to the shop, each of them trying desperately to ignore the new level of tension in the air. Akira had never been gladder that Morgana always stayed home whenever he hung out with Akechi. Gratefully, conversation resumed once they had desserts in hand, courtesy of Akechi’s wallet, and were seated on a new bench.

Akechi’s phone rang before he was finished eating and Akira tried not to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help but catch some of what the other boy said.

“Now? I’ll have you know I actually have a previous engagement today.” Akechi sounded none too pleased but Akira thought it was funny how he referred to hanging out with a friend as a ‘previous engagement.’ Akechi was quiet for some time while whoever was on the other end spoke. “…I know, but… …Yes, I’m aware… I’ll be there shortly.”

Akira tried to look as though he wasn’t listening when Akechi put his phone down and sighed deeply.

“I’m sorry about that,” Akechi said. “I’m afraid something has come up and I need to go. I’m terribly sorry to cut our time short, I know how precious these moments are.”

“It’s ok. You’re busy.”

“That may be true, but… Well, in any case, I’m deeply sorry. I will make every effort to meet with you again soon.” Akechi quickly finished his ice cream and rose to his feet.

“Allow me to escort you to your train,” Akira said, offering an arm to him and smirking.

Akechi laughed and gingerly took his arm. “Well, thank you, sir. I believe I’ll be taking the same train as you for a bit.”

“Excellent. Let’s go.” Akira led the way to the train. Neither boy could bring himself to break contact, so they remained linked on the platform.

“Oh, you are your girlfriend are just the cutest thing…” An older woman cooed at Akira.

He felt Akechi freeze, digging his fingers into his arm.

“I’m afraid you’ve got the wrong idea, miss,” Akechi said tensely, his voice slightly deeper than usual.

“Oh! Goodness, my apologies, dear. You have such lovely hair. Well, you boys have a good day…”

Akechi only relaxed slightly once they were on the train and the woman was far out of sight.

“Sorry about that…” Akira said quietly.

“It’s fine. I probably should cut my hair soon anyway. It’s getting a bit long…” Akechi twisted the ends of several strands of hair between his fingers.

“I like your hair,” Akira said quickly, a bit too intensely.

“…You do? Truthfully, I never have much time for cutting it, which is the only reason it gets this long,” Akechi muttered. Akira didn’t think he’d ever heard him mutter before. “…But, if you like it…”

“I do. I really do,” Akira insisted. “It’s not girly at all. That old lady probably can’t see that well.”

“Akira, be respectful of your elders!” Akechi gasped, unable to hide the note of laughter in his voice. “However, if you truly do like the way my hair looks, I suppose I won’t worry about it too much.”

“Good.”

Akechi visibly relaxed at that point, falling back into their typical one-sided conversations about nothing in particular. Certain details of the day kept picking at Akira’s brain, but he couldn’t let himself fall into introspection during the precious time he had left with the detective that day. He’d think about all that later. For now, he would listen and enjoy.

And then, maybe later, he’d consider that his friend was possibly keeping more secrets than originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o ho ho we have entered Akechi Headcanon territory (are most my hc's me projecting onto my faves? i guess we'll just have to find out)
> 
> anyway hope yall enjoyed this one and i'll see ya next time  
> (as always comments and kudos are very very much appreciated uwu and if you wanna shout at me, good or bad, on tumblr (asymmetric-ace) or twitter (runthelongkon) feel free to do so)


	6. some coffee shop au shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akechi enters the leblanc scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry about yesterday!!! i completely forgot it was wednesday.... at least this means there's less time between this update the next one i guess??? from the bottom of my heart, my b
> 
> anyway let's get on with the show

_August 27 th, Saturday_

Akira and Morgana were discussing the plans for the rapidly approaching “Phantom Thieves Beach Trip™,” as Futaba called it, when Sojiro’s voice came up the stairs.

“Hey, are you there?” the man called. “Sorry, but I need your help with the dishes.”

“Help with the dishes!” a cheery voice echoed.

Morgana jumped to his paws. “Is Futaba here too? That means we’re not only helping out at the café, but we’re also babysitting Futaba too… Well, the faster we get started the faster we’ll finish!”

Akira got up and followed the cat down the stairs.

Futaba sat at the counter while Akira was stationed at the sink and Morgana hid somewhere in the kitchen.

“You want anything, Futaba?” Sojiro asked, looking up from the glass he was drying.

“Orange juice. One hundred percent natural,” Futaba demanded.

Sojiro made his way over to the fridge. “That reminds me, you’re going to the beach tomorrow, yeah? Go have fun, and make up for the fireworks. Just try not to cut loose too much.”

“Fireworks?” Futaba asked, perking up.

“Oh yeah, you wouldn’t know. He tried to go to a firework festival, but it got rained out. Not only did he get crushed in the crowd, but he came home looking like some kinda drowned rat.” Sojiro chuckled as he poured some juice for his daughter.

Akira couldn’t help but smirk slightly at the memory. He placed some newly cleaned glasses on the bar as Futaba said, “Fireworks, huh…”

The bell above the door chimed as someone entered the café and Futaba was behind Akira in the blink of an eye. Akira hardly noticed the movement. He was too preoccupied with staring in stunned silence at the person who had just arrived.

“Hello,” Goro Akechi said warmly.

This was the first time Akira had seen him in almost a month. They had exchanged messages every day, but had both been too busy to meet in person. And here the boy was, showing up on Akira’s doorstep. Certainly, there was some divine force at play in his life.

“Oh… Welcome,” Sojiro said, turning to face the newcomer.

Akechi seemed to be surveying the room and stopped when his gaze landed on Akira. “Oh! You’re…”

“Huh? You know each other?” Sojiro asked. “Wait, aren’t you…”

“I’m Akechi,” Akechi said simply, still looking at Akira.

“Oh yeah, the one on TV and stuff.” Sojiro shot Akira a meaningful look. Akira ignored him. “So, what brings you here, Mr. Detective?”

“This place is more than I imagined it to be.” Akechi finally looked away from Akira and continued looking around the room. “The atmosphere is wonderful. No wonder Sae-san recommended it so strongly to me.”

Sojiro visibly tensed. “I already told her everything I know. There’s nothing more I got for you people.”

“Oh no, that’s not my intention. I just came to enjoy some coffee.” Akechi smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Oh…”

Akechi leaned to the side and peered around Akira’s shoulder at Futaba. “And she is…? Oh, you must be Wakaba Isshiki’s…”

“What’ll it be?” Sojiro nearly growled, cutting him off.

Akechi turned back toward the bar. “I’ll have whatever you recommend.”

“Coming right up,” Sojiro said with a nod.

Akechi approached Akira and Futaba fled into the kitchen. “Now, whatever are you doing here? Do you work for Sakura-san?”

Akira shook his head. “I just help out sometimes. I live upstairs.”

“You live here?! Goodness, how interesting. Are you related to Sakura-san, then?”

Akira shook his head again. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later.”

Akechi laughed. “Very well, then!”

Sojiro chose that moment to return with the coffee. He set it on the bar counter with no particular care and narrowed his eyes at the high school detective before retreating to the kitchen. Akira took the boss’s place behind the counter and began drying glasses as Akechi took a seat. Futaba emerged from the back and hid behind Akira once more as Akechi took his first sip.

Akechi set the cup back in the saucer and sighed. “It seems I’m unwelcome no matter where I go.”

“That’s surprising,” Akira remarked, mentally chastising Sojiro.

The other boy sat there with a far-away look in his eyes for several long moments. His gaze drifted up to Akira and he suddenly snapped upright, coming back to the moment. “…Did I bother you? My apologies.”

Akira could feel the weight of his gaze on him, almost as if searching his soul. He made eye contact with Akechi and saw something unreadable flash across his face.

Akechi cleared his throat and looked down at his coffee. “Apparently, my mother was in a relationship with some low-life of a man… She was swiftly discarded when he learned she was pregnant… That despair would lead to her death. Thanks to him, I was passed from foster home to foster home.” He paused and unclenched his fists. Akira hadn’t noticed how much tension the boy was holding. “But, I do quite well by myself these days.”

Akira wasn’t sure how to respond to all that. He felt absolutely awful that this was what Akechi’d had to deal with. He’d never heard Akechi mention his parents but didn’t imagine the situation to be so bleak. Futaba shifted behind him, gripping the back of his apron. Akechi looked up, acknowledging her return for the first time.

“Ah, yes. Medjed,” Akechi said, seemingly apropos of nothing. “…To think they’d be taken down by another hacker. I’m not sure whether Medjed was defeated by the Phantom Thieves themselves or an avid supporter… Um, you’re… Futaba-chan, right? Sae-san told me about you. Many kids your age seem to be fans of the Phantom Thieves… Do you like them too?”

Akira thought it was funny how Akechi addressed Futaba as though she wasn’t just a couple years younger than him. At least, Akira assumed that was the case. He’d never asked Akechi how old he was.

Futaba said nothing in response and Akira saw her push up her glasses out of the corner of his eye.

“What’s the matter?” Akechi asked her.

“…You’re popular too, Ace Detective Akechi,” Futaba answered with discernable bite.

“Thank you. Although I’d rather not be compared to people like the Phantom Thieves, if at all possible,” Akechi said, ignoring her tone. He took another sip of his coffee. “Mm, this is delicious. You get to drink coffee like this every day? I’m incredibly jealous. I would have never thought you’d be boarding at this café…” He paused once more, looking intently at Akira. “We seem to share some kind of bond.”

“I agree,” Akira said, trying to not read too much into that statement.

Akechi chuckled. “Thank you. I believe fate brings people together. It’s strange, but talking to you is thought-provoking. Well… I think I found my go-to café.”

_And I think our bond got a little deeper…_ Akira thought.

“Well, I must be going. It’s getting late and I would hate to keep you from cleaning up. I’ll be in touch. See you soon?” Akechi asked, sliding out of his seat.

Akira nodded. If he had any say in the matter, they would be seeing each other very soon.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_September 2 nd, Friday_

It ended up being almost a week before they saw each other again, much to Akira’s chagrin. Akechi approached him at the train station, cheerful as ever.

“Huh? Did you get a tan?” Akechi asked and Akira realized that they hadn’t met up since the trip to the beach. “You seem different. Oh yes. Thank you for the coffee last time. It’s a lovely café. I haven’t relaxed that much in a while.”

“You should come again,” Akira insisted and heard Morgana groan.

Akechi smiled, genuinely for once. “That’s nice of you to say. Especially lately since it seems I’m hated by those who support the Phantom Thieves… Anyhow, it seems your school’s in trouble. The media is reporting that the whole school was involved in the cover-up about the gym teacher. Those unfortunate students were made victims all because adults valued their own conveniences… This is unforgivable no matter the reason.” Akechi’s voice took on a dark edge and he appeared almost upset. “…Let me know if you need anything. I’ll do my best so that this case is wrapped up quickly.”

Akira nodded and they went their separate ways.

“I feel like I need to remind you how dangerous that guy is,” Morgana grumbled, poking his head out of Akira’s bag. “I know he told you some of his tragic backstory the other night but that doesn’t mean you can trust him.”

“He needs me. I can help him.”

“Be careful, that’s all I’m saying.”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_September 3 rd, Saturday_

Akira pushed the door to Leblanc open, thoroughly exhausted from the day. He lifted his gaze and was pleasantly surprised to see Akechi seated at the bar. His spirits were immediately lifted. He gently tapped the detective’s shoulder to get his attention.

Akechi turned and beamed at him. “I seem to be making myself at home here once again. It’s been hard to find a place of comfort,” he said in lieu of a greeting. “…things have blown up in my face ever since I criticized the Phantom Thieves. Sae-san even warned me to watch what I say to the public. I suppose their popularity is beyond my imagination… I should think more before I open my mouth.”

He always said so many words at once. It was a good thing Akira thought that was cute.

“I must be going now.” Akechi grabbed his briefcase. “The coffee was delicious.”

Akira shook his head and put a hand out to stop him.

“Oh?” Akechi said.

“Stay. Let’s hang out.”

It might have been a trick of the light, but Akira swore he saw Akechi blush slightly. Either way, he looked good.

“Are you certain? It is true that we haven’t quite done anything together for quite some time… However, it is getting awfully late and I would hate to keep you from your rest…” Akechi shifted his weight several times, almost seeming nervous.

“I’m sure,” Akira said with a firm nod.

“Ah! Very well, then! Lead the way, my friend.”

Akira waved to Sojiro as they passed to let him know they were going upstairs. Sojiro just smirked. Akira resisted the urge to flip him off and showed Akechi the way to what he might generously call his loft.

“There you are! I’m _starving_! Did you bring me anyth—” Morgana cut himself off when he saw who Akira brought with him. “Ugh, seriously? Is nowhere safe? Whatever, I’m gonna go to Futaba’s. Text her when he’s gone.”

Morgana gave Akechi a wide berth as he bounded down the stairs, but Akechi was still staring at the spot where the cat had been.

“Was that your… cat?” Akechi asked quietly.

“Yeah. You’re not allergic, are you?” Akira glanced back over as he set his bag down.

“No, no, not at all. He… left rather quickly.”

_You heard him, didn’t you?_ Akira thought, looking at the boy intently. The implications of Akechi being able to understand Morgana were far too complicated to consider at the moment. He’d have to hold onto that observation for later. Instead of voicing his thoughts, he said, “Sorry, doesn’t seem like he likes you very much. He’s kind of a brat. Really chatty too. But he’ll warm up to you.”

Akechi nodded slowly. “I see.” He cleared his throat and looked around the room. “So, this is where Akira Kurusu lives. I imagined something… grander.”

“This is it.” Akira spread his arms in invitation. “I’ve got my TV with a DVD player and an old ass game console over there, and my bed and desk over there. All the essentials.”

Akechi wandered over to the TV, examining the console. “…A game console…”

“You wanna play?”

“Oh, I’m afraid I wouldn’t be very good. I never exactly had an opportunity to play video games when I was younger,” Akechi said, turning one of the controllers over in his hands. “I never had a console of my own and none of my peers at the various foster homes would allow me to participate…”

“Let’s play,” Akira insisted. “I’ll teach you. It’s easy.”

Akechi, for once, said nothing and simply sat down in one of the chairs that were still set up from a previous gaming session with Ryuji. Akira turned the console on, put in the cartridge for some racing game he had recently picked up, and took the other chair.

“This seems fairly straight-forward,” Akechi said once Akira had explained the basic controls.

“Let’s just try an easy track first.”

“Yes, thank you,” Akechi said. “However, I can’t imagine I’ll do too badly.”

The race started and Akechi immediately careened into a wall.

“Well… shit,” Akechi mumbled.

Akira instinctively paused the game and stared at the other boy. Said boy turned, a questioning eyebrow raised.

“Is something the matter, Akira?” Akechi asked.

“I’ve never heard you swear before. I was…surprised.” Akira wouldn’t admit that hearing Akechi swear was incredibly cute.

“Oh. No, I suppose you haven’t. My apologies, I usually try to be better than that. I do have a certain image I need to maintain, after all.”

_You can swear around me. It’s fine. I’m cool. You’re cute,_ Akira wanted to say. “That makes sense,” he said instead.

“Shall we resume the game?”

“Oh, yeah, of course.” Akira unpaused the game, not doing nearly as well as he usually would have done due to Akechi asking about several aspects of the game at a time.

“Ah, that wasn’t terribly difficult after all, just like you said!” Akechi said once the race was finished. He’d placed second-to-last, but he seemed happy in any case. “Shall we play again? I think I’m getting the hang of it.”

During the next round, Akira took a moment to snap a selfie of them while Akechi was stuck trying to navigate around a particularly tricky section of the track. He quickly sent the picture in the Phantom Thieves group chat before focusing on the race once again. He beat Akechi with a significant lead and checked his phone.

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Panther:** AWWW YOU’RE ON A DATE

**Skull:** chill, ann, they’re just playin a game

**Skull:** it ain’t a date

**Fox:** it certainly looks like a date

**Oracle:** def a date

**Oracle:** monas over here w me

**Oracle:** hes complaining abt how akira has his bf over

**Oracle:** he doesnt know we know

**Oracle:** how cute

**Skull:** playin games ain’t a date right???

**Skull:** guys????

**Queen:** Relax, Ryuji. You haven’t been on any surprise dates with Akira.

**Skull:** phew

**Fox:** would it really be so bad

**Skull:** says you

**Fox:** whats that supposed to mean

**Joker:** guys you can flirt later

**Joker:** also its not a date

**Joker:** we’re just hanging out

**Joker:** hes started coming to leblanc

**Joker:** anyway gtg he finally finished the course

**Joker:** damn hes cute when hes concentrating tho

The boys played several more rounds before they were interrupted by Sojiro coming up the stairs. 

“Hey, just wanted to remind you that the trains’ll stop soon,” Sojiro said.

“Oh, goodness, you’re quite right,” Akechi said, looking at his phone. “I must be going.”

“You could stay,” Akira offered after Sojiro was gone again.

Akechi looked sorely tempted, so much so that Akira had a hard time believing him when he said, “I really must be going.”

Akira frowned. “Ok. See you later.” He escorted Akechi down to the door.

“Farewell, Sakura-san. Thank you for your hospitality once again,” Akechi called as they passed the bar.

“Yeah, yeah…” Sojiro said dismissively, not looking up from his cleaning. “Stay safe out there, Mr. Detective.”

Akechi just laughed before turning his attention back to Akira. “I will see you as soon as I am able, my friend. I’ll text you.”

Akira nodded, smiling, and sent Akechi on his way. He turned to go back up to his room but was stopped by Sojiro.

“You two seem close.”

Akira paused, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve heard you talk to him more than I think you’ve ever talked to me. And you guys text? I didn’t know you had such popular friends. Does he hang out with the whole group?”

Akira shook his head. “They don’t like him very much…”

“Well, that’s a shame. You seem to care about him, so they should give him a chance,” Sojiro said, frowning. “I know I was suspicious of him at first, but he’s a pleasant boy. Although, when I said it was too bad you couldn’t date the detective from TV, I didn’t mean for you to go out and do it.”

“We’re not dating. We’re just friends.” Akira knew the blush he was doubtlessly sporting wasn’t helping his case.

Sojiro laughed. “Sure. Hey, make sure he knows he’s welcome here. I’m tired of hearing the most timid coffee order in history.”

Akira nodded.

“Good talk. I’m locking up, try not to get in too much trouble.”

“Good night.” Akira paused. “Can you have Futaba send Morgana back over?”

“The cat’s at our house?”

“He doesn’t like Akechi either.”

“Even the cat… Ridiculous. We’ll watch him tonight. I’ll bring him back over when I come to open.” Sojiro left with that and Akira thought he heard him mutter, “I wonder if we still have any fish…”

Akira texted Futaba.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _sojiro has staked his claim on morgana tonight_

_**Akira Kurusu:** tell him hes staying over there_

_**Futaba Sakura:** k_

_**Futaba Sakura:** hes throwing a fit but he’ll be cool once sojiro feeds him_

_**Akira Kurusu:** thnx_

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_September 6 th, Tuesday_

Akechi approached him in the train station once again, and Akira realized he was starting to get used to the warm feeling in his chest that accompanied the sight.

“I wonder how much longer this heat will continue…” As usual, Akechi launched directly into conversation in place of a proper greeting. “It’s exhausting. You know the rankings that are popular nowadays? Are you interested in them too?”

“Of course,” Akira said. He couldn’t afford to ignore them.

“I don’t blame you. Everyone’s paying attention to it. Did you know my name is listed too? It’s apparently due to my recent disapproval of the group. Before I knew it, I turned into a bona fide villain. Still, I thought that if I became a target, I could figure out their methods.”

_We would never target you. I can’t imagine you even have a Palace,_ Akira thought, suddenly feeling oddly defensive.

“The idea was appealing when I thought about it. Of course, there’s no guarantee I’d be safe,” Akechi continued. “…Well, talking any more will make us late. See you later!”

When Akira was on the next train, his phone started blowing up with notifications.

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Skull:** you guys seen the rankings today

**Queen:** There sure are a few interesting names on the list.

**Panther:** akira, ya boy akechi’s high on there

**Joker:** ya i know

**Joker:** he was just talking to me about it

**Skull:** im not surprised

**Skull:** hes been talkin mad shit about us

**Skull:** eff that guy and his weirdly womanly figure

**Joker:** dude lay off that ok

**Joker:** this isnt a “me being overly protective of the guy i want to date even tho he hates us” thing

**Joker:** its a “thats something that really bothers him and i think plays into a lot of self-image/worth issues” thing

**Joker:** so maybe dont use it to tease him

**Skull:** shit dude sorry. i had no idea.

**Panther:** akira…is akechi…trans?

**Joker:** honestly? im not sure

**Joker:** at least he hasnt told me anything of that sort

**Joker:** i have a pretty strong feeling he isnt cis tho

**Joker:** but yeah maybe dont make fun of him for being feminine in any way

**Skull:** you got it boss

**Panther:** absolutely

**Queen:** I wouldn’t dream of it.

**Fox:** of course

**Joker:** thanks

**Joker:** (i wasnt worried about u yusuke)

**Joker:** i think you guys would like him if you gave him a chance

**Panther:** we’ll try, akira

**Panther:** i know this is important to you

**Queen:** We will do our best.

**Joker:** thanks guys

**Joker:** ill see u at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me live with my "akechi is bad at video games and he's somewhat ok with it" bc u know he's going to try to be better than akira anyway
> 
> also uhhh i finished p5r yesterday and im Yelling
> 
> anyway thats it for today, tune in next time for... whatever happens next  
> (as always, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated uwu)


	7. whats a not-gay way to invite someone to a slumber party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honey im home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo lads we're starting to get in it now >:3c

_October 8 th, Saturday_

Okumura’s Palace was done and Akira was incredibly grateful. He never enjoyed the waiting until the deadline but at least they didn’t have to deal with those robots anymore. And he had expressed this to Yusuke earlier when they were hanging out. They also discussed how Akira hadn’t seen Akechi in person in far too long. They had texted nearly every day, but Akira missed him. So, of course, he was positively elated when he entered Leblanc and saw Akechi sitting at his usual place at the bar. He came up next to the detective and rested an arm on the bar.

Akechi looked up and smiled. “Hm, I’d like your opinion… Do you think the Phantom Thieves will target President Okumura?”

Akira tried not to laugh. Akechi always happened to ask him about these things after the Palace was taken care of. “They may,” he said coyly.

“I see. So I’m not alone in thinking that?” Akechi wondered aloud. “The Thieves have answered the expectations of the masses, hence the current state of excitement. It will not go well if they choose to betray those expectations, as I’m sure the Phantom thieves know.”

_Oh, they know,_ Akira thought bitterly.

“Well, I’d best be going. It was good to see you.” Akechi gently rested his hand on Akira’s forearm before slipping out of the café.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_October 15 th, Saturday_

A week later, Akechi was back in Leblanc. He looked unusually pensive, staring into his coffee cup. Akira sidled up to him and lightly laid a hand on the detective’s back.

“Akechi?” He asked hesitantly.

“…Ah, it’s you. My apologies. I was submerged in my thoughts and lost track of time. I’m sorry for staying here so late. I will be leaving soon. I must be going now. The coffee was delicious.” Akechi didn’t sound like his usual pleasant self.

Akira grabbed his arm. “You look like you need to talk. Stay?”

“…I would like that,” Akechi said weakly.

Akira made a pit-stop in the kitchen, grabbed some sodas from the fridge, and led Akechi upstairs. He saw Morgana sleeping on the couch and didn't bother to wake him. He set the sodas on the floor and sat down on the bed, motioning for Akechi to join him. The boy sunk down onto the mattress, eyes glued to the floor. They sat there, unmoving, for several long minutes.

“…Akira,” Akechi finally started, “you once said that I could talk to you about anything. Did you… Did you truly mean that?”

Akira nodded.

“Of course you did. You are always so sincere… I’m afraid I cannot say the same for myself. You make me want to be a better man. Oh, how I’d love to be a better man…” Akechi sighed. He gripped the sheets next to him tightly and Akira couldn’t help but reach out and cover one of Akechi’s hands with his own.

“You are a good man,” Akira said, seeing Akechi stiffen.

“…Akira, I…” Akechi said softly, meeting Akira’s eyes.

The tension was palpable and Akira felt himself unconsciously leaning in. Suddenly, there was a loud and long meow, almost a yawn, and the two boys flinched away from each other.

“Oh, you’re back! …Oh, you brought Akechi. You gotta warn me before you bring you—” Morgana cut himself off with a yowl as Akira quickly came over and snatched him up from the couch.

“Goodness, your cat _is_ quite chatty,” Akechi said, eyes wide.

“His name’s Morgana. Here,” Akira said. He all but threw the protesting cat onto Akechi’s lap. “Hold tight or he’ll try to run.”

“O-Of course.” Akechi wrapped one arm around Morgana and used his other hand to gently stroke his fur.

“Don’t do this to me!” Morgana begged, squirming.

“I really don’t think he likes me very much…” Akechi frowned.

“He will,” Akira said pointedly, the jab aimed at Morgana more so than Akechi.

Morgana pouted as much as a cat could and settled into Akechi’s lap. Akira sat back down and affectionately ruffled the fur on Morgana’s head.

“What were you thinking about at the bar?” Akira asked.

“Oh, it’s hardly anything you need to concern yourself over. I don’t suppose you remember that woman at the train station after we visited that delightful ramen shop?” Akechi laughed nervously, staring down at Morgana.

“The one who was rude because she didn’t think a guy could have such nice hair?”

“Precisely the one. She is hardly the first to mistake me for a woman, although it has been happening less since my rise in popularity. But, ah… It never gets any easier to hear. I… Earlier today, I overhead some girls in the street talking about my… delicate figure. As jarring as it was to hear people talking about my body in the first place, I… I was hurt…” Akechi seemed intensely focused on petting the cat. “They couldn’t have known any better. That is to say, they couldn’t have known I would hear it or that I would be bothered. Yet, I cannot help but be bothered. To be perfectly honest, I chose my usual interview attire to try to avoid this. I don’t know why I expected it to work…”

“I feel like we’ve heard Yusuke say almost the exact same thing,” Morgana whispered.

Akira longed to cut to the chase and ask the question he’d been pondering for weeks, but he couldn’t be certain how Akechi would take the inquiry. It would be best to let the boy discuss it in his own time.

“You’re not the first to mention something like that to me,” Akira said carefully.

“Are you referring to Kitagawa-kun?” Akechi asked. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to assume anything, but… I suppose you could say I have a sense for… these sorts of things.”

_‘These sorts of things’ indeed…_ Akira thought. He glanced over at Akechi, who had fallen silent and stilled his hand. 

“…You have been such a good friend to me. I’m sorry,” Akechi said, barely above a whisper. He cleared his throat and started again at a louder volume. “I’ve told you many things I’ve never told anyone else. Would you allow me to admit one more thing?”

“Of course.”

“Well, now, if you have any wits about you, I suspect you’ve already begun to guess, but…” Akechi hesitated.

“…You’re trans,” Akira said softly. Well, it more slipped out as he started to grow worried about his friend struggling over the words.

“Ah, yes, so you had figured it out. You really are so very perceptive…” Akechi chuckled. “Be honest, when were you certain?”

“That same day with the ramen shop. You dropped a couple big hints.”

“I suppose I did. I must apologize for the whole incident while we were hunting desserts. It’s not often that I’m out in the heat that long and I had forgotten how difficult it can become to breath while binding.” He resumed petting Morgana, which the cat seemed to greatly appreciate.

Akira shook his head. “It’s fine.”

“If you insist…” Akechi pulled his phone from his pocket. His eyes widened when he turned on the screen. “Oh dear, is it that late already?! I’ll never make it to the train in time…”

“Stay,” Akira said simply, prompting a sharp look from Morgana.

“You wish for me to stay? Here?? For the evening???” Akechi blushed.

Akira nodded. “Tomorrow’s Sunday.”

“That is true… but I’m afraid I don’t have anything with me but my briefcase…”

“You can borrow my clothes. And I have extra blankets.” To illustrate his point, Akira reached under his bed and pulled out a stack of cloth. “There’s no point in you walking to the station just to miss the last train. It can get dangerous out there.”

“I can take care of myself,” Akechi shot back. “…but, thank you for your hospitality. I suppose it would make the most sense for me to stay here… Very well. I accept.”

Morgana, at this point, wriggled free of Akechi’s grasp and jumped into the middle of the bed. “Don’t let him take my spot!” he objected, kneading his paws into the sheets.

Akira sighed. “Looks like you’ll have to sleep on the couch if we want the cat to keep liking you.”

“I-I wouldn’t have suggested anything else!” Akechi stammered, his cheeks red. Akira enjoyed how easy it was to make him blush when his guard was down like this. “…I suppose I will need pajamas.”

Akira nodded and quickly found a suitable shirt. He paused. “I don’t think I have any more sweatpants. Are shorts fine?”

“That will do. May I use your bathroom?” Akechi asked as Akira handed him the bundle of clothes. “That isn’t to say that I would be wholly uncomfortable changing clothes here, but I have to, um… I must take off my binder…”

“Bathroom’s right at the bottom of the stairs.”

“Thank you.”

Once Akechi was gone, Morgana spoke up again.

“Gotta admit, I didn’t expect that much depth from the guy. He’s actually a person…” the cat meowed solemnly.

“I wish I knew more about him…” Akira sighed, pulling out his phone

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Joker:** i would die for akechi

**Panther:** you will!

**Joker:** thank you ann very threatening

**Panther:** (:

**Joker:** anyway hes sleeping over tonight bc he missed his train

**Joker:** dont worry

**Joker:** monas chaperoning

Akira quickly changed into his pajamas and finished pulling his shirt on just as Akechi came up the stairs. The boy carefully laid his clothes over a chair and looked at Akira, unsure of what to do next.

“Here are your blankets,” Akira said, laying the stack on the end of the couch. He then remembered the untouched sodas on the floor and moved them to his desk.

“Thank you. I suppose this is goodnight, then.” Akechi began unfolding his sheets, glancing back at Akira over his shoulder.

“‘Night,” Akira said. He waited until his guest was situated before turning off the light and crawling into bed.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_October 16 th, Sunday_

Akira woke to see the sunlight streaming through his window and onto his bed. Morgana was gone from his usual place. It must have been later than Akira typically got up. He rose out of bed, yawning and stretching. He was just about to start changing his clothes when he saw a horizontal figure out of the corner of his eye.

_Holy shit…_ Akira thought, staring at the sleeping figure on his couch. _I totally forgot…_

Akechi had slept in his room. Akechi _was_ asleep on his couch.

He always had a pleasant air about him but he seemed especially serene in that moment. He just look so… _soft_ while he was sleeping. Akira would hate to have to wake him.

So, instead, he went downstairs to change in the bathroom. Luckily there weren’t any customers, so Akira was able to take his time. Once finished, he quietly went back up, put his pajamas on his bed, and checked on Akechi. The detective was still soundly asleep.

_He must have really needed the rest…_ Akira thought fondly. He dared to gently brush some hair out of the boy’s face before descending the stairs once again. He took a seat at the bar and waved at Sojiro.

“Oh! Good morning, sleepyhead. You slept in later than normal. Late night?” Sojiro playfully winked and started pouring a cup of coffee.

Akira made a shushing motion and pointed upward.

Sojiro lowered his voice. “Is Mr. Detective still asleep? Damn, I thought for sure he’d be awake before you.”

Akira sighed theatrically before taking a sip of the coffee. He nodded appreciatively when Sojiro placed a plate of curry in front of him.

“Hey, do you think Mr. Detective will want some curry when he wakes up?” Sojiro asked.

“Mild,” Akira said, remembering their time at the ramen shop. “He doesn’t like spicy food.”

“What a good boyfriend you are,” Sojiro chuckled. “You already know his flavor preferences.”

Akira blushed. “We’re not dating,” he muttered into his coffee cup.

“Sure.” Sojiro went back to his duties.

Some fifteen minutes later, they heard motion upstairs.

“He’s up,” Morgana called from the kitchen.

Akira turned to the stairs in time to see Akechi round the corner, still in his borrowed pajamas and with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

“Good morning…” Akechi yawned.

“Barely morning still,” Sojiro said, placing a plate of curry and a cup of coffee at the seat next to Akira.

“Ah, hello, Sakura-san. I apologize for my state of dress. I didn’t hear any customers so…” Akechi trailed off and stared at the food. “Is that for me?”

“On the house. And mild. Eat up, kid,” Sojiro said. “Oh, and you can call me Sojiro.”

“Thank you very much, Sojiro-san,” Akechi said, climbing into the seat. He adjusted his blanket and dug into the curry. “Mm, this is incredible!”

Akira smiled gently at him as he ate. It was always nice to sit and have a meal together.

“Woah, kid, slow down! It’s not going anywhere,” Sojiro laughed.

Akechi looked sheepish but hardly slowed his pace. The plate was empty in the blink of an eye. “Might I… Um… Perhaps, may I have some more?”

“Of course, Mr. Detective! Coming right up.” Sojiro snatched up the plate and went back into the kitchen.

“You liked it,” Akira commented.

“I assumed that much was obvious,” Akechi said between sips of coffee. “Sojiro-san is an excellent cook.”

“You must not get a lot of home cooking if you think I’m that good.” Sojiro put the plate back down in front of Akechi, full once more. “What, your parents never learned how to cook?”

Akira shook his head rapidly, trying to get the man to stop talking, but it was too late.

“Oh, no, I live on my own. My father has never been in the picture and my mother died when I was very young.” Akechi took a bite of the curry. “I go out for dinner most days.”

“…Damn, I’m sorry, kid. I didn’t mean to dredge that up. Hey, if you want, I can package some curry up for you to take home.”

“That’s hardly necessary. I would hate to take away from paying customers,” Akechi said, almost shyly.

“I insist. There’s only a couple regulars who order mild anyway.”

“Ah! Well, in that case, I will gladly accept.” Akechi smiled and then went back to devouring his curry.

While he was busy with that, Akira checked his phone.

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Oracle:** sojiro came home talking abt ur sleepover lmao

**Oracle:** he def thinks u guys are dating

**Oracle:** he said and i quote

**Oracle:** ‘i don’t care if akira brings people over as long as i don’t have to find out about whatever they do up there’

**Oracle:** lmao

**Oracle:** but mona didnt come running over here so I guess u guys kept it SFW

**Joker:** oh shut up

**Joker:** also good morning

**Panther:** akira!!!!! how was your sleepover date :o

**Joker:** not a date

**Joker:** we just talked for a while and then went to sleep

**Joker:** i feel like i know a lot more about him now

**Queen:** That’s very sweet. I’m glad he’s started to confide in you. My sister talks a lot about how she thinks Akechi needs friends his age.

**Queen:** Well, she just says ‘friends,’ in general.

**Panther:** savage

**Panther:** hey!! we haven’t added haru to this chat!

**Fox:** shes in what is now the “official” chat

**Panther:** yeah but not this one!!

**Panther:** akira, can we add her??

**Joker:** sure

**Queen:** I can do it.

**_Queen_ ** _added **Haru Okumura** to the chat_ ****

**_Queen_ ** _changed **Haru Okumura** ’s nickname to **Noir**_

**Noir:** Oh, what’s this?

**Joker:** this used to be the official phantom thieves chat but now its just a for fun chat

**Panther:** and for making fun of akira’s big gay crush that he refuses to do anything about

**Noir:** Akira has a crush on someone? Aww, that’s adorable! Do we know who it is?

**Fox:** akechi

**Panther:** akechi

**Skull:** that akechi dude

**Queen:** It’s Akechi.

**Noir:** Oh goodness, Goro Akechi? The High School Detective from TV?

**Joker:** thats the one

**Joker:** thanks for putting me on blast guys

**Panther:** you’re welcome, babe

**Noir:** Oh, that’s too bad. It must be awful to have a big crush on someone it feels like you’ll never meet.

**Skull:** lmao

**Panther:** who wants to catch her up?

**Fox:** i shall

**Fox:** akira met akechi by chance when shujin sent him and others to the tv station for a school trip. turns out akechi transfers trains at the same stop as akira and so they met there several times as coincidence allowed. akechi at some point gave akira his number. we found out the identity of akiras mystery crush after akechi confronted us in the station once some months later and flirted with akira the entire time.

**Fox:** theyve hung out a lot and akechi recently started regularly visiting the cafe where akira boards. last night akechi slept there.

**Fox:** youre caught up

**Noir:** My goodness!! Goro Akechi slept over at your place??

**Joker:** yup lmao

**Joker:** im sitting next to him rn

**Joker:** hes wearing my spare pjs and eating his third plate of curry

**Joker:** side note i think sojiro might try to lowkey adopt him

**Oracle:** he does that

**Noir:** Akira, it seems cowardly that you have become so close to him and not yet confessed your feelings.

**Joker:** oof

**Panther:** OOOOOOH ROASTED

**Joker:** yeah ngl that hurt a little bit

**Joker:** its just

**Joker:** its complicated

**Joker:** im pretty sure he likes me

**Joker:** and hes trusted me with some big stuff

**Joker:** but he still doesnt like the pt and wants us arrested

**Joker:** and if we were dating im not sure how long i could keep making believable excuses

**Joker:** and if he hung out with all of us long enough he would definitely put two and two together

**Joker:** he has as many brain cells as makoto

**Joker:** maybe even more

**Noir:** I see. Yes, that is tricky. If there’s anything I can ever do to assist, please let me know.

**Panther:** haru the wingman coming in clutch

**Skull:** haru can you help me find someone to date??

**Fox:** im Right Here

**Skull:** dude what does that even mean

**Fox:** nevermind

**Joker:** asdfk;lnsapijggaeg

**Panther:** AS;DGAIHPEOGH

**Queen:** Oh, dear.

**Joker:** anyway

**Joker:** akechis done eating gtg

Akira slipped his phone back into his pocket and returned his undivided attention to the boy beside him.

“I have not had such a good breakfast in quite some time.” Akechi sighed happily. “Thank you, again, Sojiro-san.”

“Haha, no problem, kid. Any time,” Sojiro said as he grabbed the dirty dishes.

“Ah, um… Akira,” Akechi started quietly, “could I use your bathroom to get dressed?”

“Of course.” Akira nodded.

Akechi ascended the stairs as quickly as his blanket-cape would allow. When he returned, the blanket was removed and he held the bundle of his clothes tight to his chest, save for his jacket which was carefully draped over on arm. Rather than just wait for the detective to be done with the bathroom, Akira went into the kitchen to see if Sojiro needed help.

“Gotta admit,” Sojiro said as they washed dishes, “I thought his politeness was some sorta front when he first showed up here. No one who’s fake about it could be that nice right after they wake up.”

Akira chuckled.

“Look, I’m not good with this kinda stuff, but I’m trying to say I support you. And him. Y’know… Dating.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“You’ll tell me when you actually get together, right? So I don’t make a fool of myself?”

“We’ll see.”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Once Akechi was dressed and ready, Akira took him on a scenic walk through Yongen-Jaya on the way to the train station. He wished they could spend the day together, but he knew Akechi was a busy guy.

“Thank you for last night.” Akechi twisted his fingers around the handle of the plastic bag holding the leftovers he’d been given. “I trust I won’t have to ask you to keep what you learned a secret? You must understand the unique position—”

“Don’t worry. It’s not my information to share.” Akira put a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder.

“…Thank you.” Akechi looked up at the building before them. “Well, we’ve arrived. I admit that while the escort was entirely unnecessary, I did appreciate the company. But, I must be off now. My work never rests, it seems. Talk to you soon?”

Akira nodded. “At the earliest convenience.”

Akechi laughed. “Goodbye for now, then, I suppose. Take care.”

Akira couldn’t help but feel emptier as he watched the boy leave.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_October 22 nd, Saturday_

The next time he saw Akechi, it was on TV in Leblanc. And it wasn’t entirely the detective’s fault this time. Akira had been busier than usual, with the cultural festival coming up and Makoto enlisting the group’s help to choose a guest speaker. Akira, very selfishly, wanted the guest to be Akechi. Speaking of Akechi…

He turned his attention back to the TV. The newscaster was speaking.

“In response to the police identifying the Phantom Thieves as primary suspects, Goro Akechi had this to say.”

It cut to footage of an interview.

“Even though my opinion has been met with criticism, I’ve held fast that the Phantom Thieves are not just. However… I believe the recent series of suspicious deaths is unrelated to their actions,” Akechi said, looking serious.

“Wh-What?! Did I hear you correctly?” the interviewer asked, shocked. “But Akechi-san, you were the first to caution everyone about the Phantom Thieves… were you not?”

“This doesn’t change the fact that they are indeed a dangerous group,” Akechi continued. “That said, I would like to express that immediately linking them to this case is far too hasty. There are still many questions to be answered here… It feels as though there is more to this.”

The TV cut back to the news program.

“After this conference, Akechi-san announced he will be limiting his media appearances and—”

Akira stopped paying attention and pulled out his phone.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _youre cutting down your media appearances???_

He got a response about twenty minutes later.

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _Ah, you saw that, did you? Well, I suppose you could say I needed a break from the cameras. I could use some additional study time as well. Perhaps some leisure time, even. Haha!_

_He’s so cute…_ Akira thought fondly. Aggressively fondly.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _you could use some leisure time_

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _I suppose we’ll have to wait and see. I, of course, would not be opposed to spending some of my precious downtime with you. (:_

_**Akira Kurusu:** wow i would be honored_

_**Goro Akechi:** As I said, we shall have to see. I do hope to see you soon, however._

_**Akira Kurusu:** i anxiously await_

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_October 24 th, Monday_

Akira was thrilled that Makoto had decided to invite Akechi to speak at the cultural festival. Well, the votes had chosen him, but Makoto was ultimately in charge of the panel. Akira also thought it was amusing how the group had put aside their relentless teasing of him for the discussion. They were arguing over whether to invite Goro Akechi: Ace Detective, not Goro Akechi: Akira’s Almost-Boyfriend. And trying to get Akechi to be their informant wasn’t even a weird match-making ploy. At least, Akira didn’t think it was.

He was already in a good mood when he returned to Leblanc for the evening. When he saw Akechi seated at the bar, he was positively ecstatic. Akechi seemed to share the feeling as he turned and beamed at Akira.

“Welcome home,” Akechi said.

“Honey, I’m home.” Akira smirked.

“You’re back awfully late.” Akechi laughed and then turned to Sojiro. “How has business been for you lately?”

Sojiro shook his head. “Take a look around.” He paused. “…Is the Niijima lady doing well?”

“Unfortunately, we haven’t seen each other lately. We had a…difference of opinion,” Akechi said solemnly. Akira hadn’t heard about that, and Makoto’s sister seemed to be the only other ‘friend’ the boy had.

Akira’s attention was momentarily drawn to the TV. There was a politician giving some speech about the Phantom Thieves and the allegations. His voice sounded… familiar. More than that, though, he called the Thieves criminals. Akira clenched his jaw.

“‘Criminals,’ hm…?” Akechi had apparently been listening to the broadcast as well. “Well, that must be how _he_ sees it. However, that is ignorant of their true nature.”

“You on the Thieves’ side?” Akira jokingly asked.

“It may be somewhat of a stretch to say I’m ‘on their side.’ Having said that, I won’t deny that I empathize with them on some level. If this Okumura incident was not the Phantom Thieves… If they only change the hearts of criminals… Then even though they can’t be considered ‘innocent…’” Akechi considered his coffee. “…Perhaps my goals are not so different from theirs…”

Akira had never heard sweeter words. Was Akechi truly coming around to their side of things? Perhaps convincing him to be an informant would be easier than they thought. Akira then realized Akechi had finished that train of thought and was likely waiting for a response.

“Are you a Phanboy?” he asked, chuckling for good measure.

Akechi laughed. He had such a charming laugh. “I knew there was something special about you, ever since the first time we met. I feel as though I could tell you anything during our conversations.”

They shared a significant look for just a moment, both likely thinking back to the night Akechi had stayed over. Akira was certainly thinking of it. He felt like he understood just a bit more about the detective.

“Ah, that reminds me,” Akechi said, sitting a bit straighter. “I’ve been invited to a panel at Shujin Academy, and… Oh wait, I’m sure you know that already. Considering it’s such a good opportunity, I’ve decided to accept the offer.”

Akira couldn’t help but grin.

“Thank you for the coffee. It was delicious,” Akechi said, sliding out of his seat and grabbing his briefcase.

“Glad you liked it,” Sojiro called from the other end of the bar.

Akechi turned to Akira. “I’m happy I could see you. I’ll be going now.” And then he was gone.

“That kid was going on about some real complicated stuff,” Sojiro said after a few minutes. “He’s prolly a good bit smarter than you, huh…”

Akira tried not to take offense because even he had to agree. Akechi was probably leagues smarter than he was. He was also cleverer. Perhaps infinitely so.

Those facts didn’t worry Akira as much as they should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Official Reveal of what's been in the tags for like two chapters lmao  
> akechi is just trans, folks, i really dont make the rules
> 
> i love akechi's whole attitude in canon but i also feel like he deserves to be soft sometimes so thats where a good chunk of my own characterization of him comes from sorry lmao
> 
> (also this chapter contains yet another instance of "hey i wrote that in dialogue like 6 months ago are you saying my hc's are canon??" while playing p5r)


	8. if i were to know akechi could talk to my cat i would simply not say anything. rip to the other phantom thieves but im different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akechi has a confrontation and akira has a crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its time to show some cards  
> im so so sorry about all the canon dialogue in this one i tried to make it fun
> 
> anyway!!!! thank you all so much for the attention this has gotten!!!! i never would have thought that my dumb little self-indulgent fix-it would get nearly this many kudos or comments.......... yall are too nice....
> 
> also while i was trying to copy the title from my word document into the ao3 box i accidentally pasted a picture of joseph joestar into my document. that's not relevant but i thought yall might to know
> 
> anyway lets do this!

_October 25 th, Tuesday_

The cultural festival had arrived. They’d even managed to convince Yusuke and Futaba to attend despite not being students at Shujin. There was much to see and much to enjoy but the Phantom Thieves were currently camped outside what seemed to be an attempt at a maid café. It was the emptiest area they could find, even though that wasn’t their intention. They were just waiting on an order of… something. Akira wasn’t quite paying attention. He only knew it was the only thing left available.

The panicky girl who had took their order finally brought them an order of takoyaki. Everyone was arguing over who would eat the ‘special’ one. Akira assumed that was the red one in the middle. It must have been spicy. He volunteered to eat it. He liked spicy foods. Just then, however, the squabbling was interrupted.

“Oh, everyone’s all here.”

The Phantom Thieves all turned to face Akechi, visibly shocked. Akira figured he was the only one pleasantly surprised by this.

“Th-The panel isn’t until tomorrow though…” Makoto said carefully.

“I came to check out the venue. I can’t make any mistakes since a lot of people will be present,” Akechi said with a shrug.

“Someone’s eager,” Futaba scoffed quietly.

“But,” Akechi sighed, “people ended up recognizing me. Everyone bombarded me with questions.”

_Imagine if he had told them he was here to see the cultural festival with me…_ Akira allowed himself the small moment of fantasy.

“That’s ‘cause you were sloppy…” Ryuji grumbled under his breath.

“I grew tired to the baseless rumors they kept bringing up, so I escaped to where there weren’t any people,” Akechi carried on as if no one else had spoken. He then walked up to the dish of takoyaki and picked up the spicy one. “…I’m going to have one of these.”

Haru gasped quietly. “The ‘special’ one…!”

“Let’s just call it my performance fee,” Akechi said with a grin before popping the takoyaki into his mouth.

Akira could only watch in horrified curiosity. He knew the detective didn’t enjoy spicy foods. Would he survive?

“But—” Ann started.

“It’s fine,” Ryuji silenced her, grinning from ear to ear.

“Mmm, it’s quite deli—” Akechi abruptly paused before making a sound like someone had punched him in the stomach and then doubling over.

“Eating it in one bite is a bad idea…” Ann offered unhelpfully.

“Ngh… My throat…! Urgh! This is…!” The poor detective could hardly get a word out. “Ohhh… Oh, my stomach… It burns…!”

Ann must have seen the worried look on Akira’s face because at that point she asked, “Are you ok? Do you need water?”

“I-I-I’m… I’m fine!” Akechi stammered, straightening up. It looked like it hurt him to move. He was definitely not fine. “I just love… uh… spicy—spicy stuff… Haha… hah…”

Well, that was a bald-faced lie. Even if Akira didn’t already know that, it would have been obvious from the way the boy was trembling, his eyes watering.

“Hey, does he sound broken to you?” Futaba sounded amused.

“W-Well then… I’ll… I’ll see you… uh… t-t-t-tomorrow.” Akechi hastily made his retreat and Akira resisted the urge to follow him.

“Wow, he’s really trying to hold it together,” Ann almost laughed. “He’s waddling around like some comedian.”

“It’s like he wants to get picked up for some commercial or something…” Ryuji added.

“But… did he truly come to simply check out the venue?” Yusuke asked thoughtfully. “…This isn’t good. I keep suspecting every little thing…”

Right. They weren’t supposed to trust Akechi. He was still the enemy, even if they had decided they might need his help.

“…I know what you mean. I’m doing the same too,” Makoto sighed. “I need to do my best tomorrow. We need to somehow get him to be our source of intel… I’m gonna pull this off, no matter what!”

“That Akechi guy…” Futaba mumbled. “…When he got here, didn’t he say that everyone’s all here? ‘Everyone…?’

“You’re… You’re just imaginin’ things.” Ryuji sounded like even he was worried.

This wasn’t good.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

As the group parted ways for the evening, Ann held back and gently grabbed Akira’s arm before he could leave. He looked at her curiously, waiting for whatever it was she wanted to say.

“Hey,” Ann started, “whatever happens, know that we all love you. You mean so much to each and every one of us. So, even if your boyfriend turns out to be evil or a jerk, we’re here for you.”

Akira hesitated. He preferred to not think about what would happen between him and Akechi if they couldn’t get the detective to see things their way. And Akechi had hardly looked at him during the conversation at the stall…

“Akira, hey. It’s ok,” Ann insisted.

“…Thank you,” Akira finally said. “And he’s not my boyfriend.”

Ann laughed. “We’ll see about that.”

_We’ll see indeed…_ Akira thought bitterly as they went their separate ways.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_October 26 th, Wednesday_

The big day.

Makoto stood on stage with Akechi. Haru and Futaba sat in the audience. Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Akira stood off to the side. It was now or never in this strange operation of theirs.

Makoto cleared her throat. “Well then, we will now begin today’s panel. Our guest of honor is Goro Akechi.”

Akechi smiled. It was his press smile, but it was radiant nonetheless. The crowd cheered.

“I feel kind of bad, considering how many people have gathered… I’m sure you all would’ve been happier to have a singer or a mascot appear, wouldn’t you say?” the detective said lightheartedly. The audience, mostly the girls, burst into laughter.

_He really knows how to capture a room…_ Akira thought, leaning on the railing next to him.

Makoto waited for the laughter to die down before she continued. “We’d appreciate it if you could tell us about your experiences with the notorious Phantom Thieves. It’d be wonderful if you could let us hear more about your actual investigative process.”

“I’m not used to being the one interrogated… so please go easy on me.” Akechi chuckled and was met with more laughter.

“How much do you think he knows?” Ann asked quietly.

“He talks of how the Phantom Thieves are dangerous, yet he says they haven’t committed any murders… Either he has an idea who the true culprit is, or he has uncovered the identities of the Phantom Thieves,” Yusuke replied in a hushed tone.

“C’mon, Makoto…” Ryuji almost hissed, “You’ve gotta get it out of him.”

“As much as you’re allowed to say,” Makoto pressed on, “would you tell us how far along your investigation is on them?”

“Getting right to the point, I see.” Akechi cleared his throat. “Well, if it is as much as I’m allowed to say, then everything on TV and the internet is all of it. We don’t have any leads yet, and the methods behind their crimes are still unclear.”

“I see… Even with this country’s power, arresting them is proving to be difficult… Is that the case?”

“I wouldn’t phrase it that way… but, well, something like that.”

“Thank you for answering that question. By the way, it seems you’ve denied a correlation between the Phantom Thieves and the murders… Why the sudden change?” Makoto asked. “Until now, haven’t you upheld your stance that the Phantom Thieves are dangerous? How are you so positive that they haven’t committed murder?”

“Aren’t you a little too comfortable interrogating people? Why, it’s as if you’re a prosecutor,” Akechi deflected.

“Ah, excuse me. This is something I’ve personally been interested in, so I couldn’t help it… But won’t you tell us? What reason is there that you’d claim their innocence when you previously stated they were unjust?”'

Akira saw Haru and Futaba whisper to each other but had no way of making out what they were saying. He looked back at the stage. Makoto was really giving it her all and Akechi was not making this easy, what with all his half answers and dodges.

“Every person whose heart they changed have truly been criminals, including Okumura…” Akechi started. “Why, then, was he the only one who needed to be killed?”

“Why is that?” Makoto echoed.

“I must admit… I couldn’t deduce a reason. That’s why I believe that case should be thought of as if a different party is responsible. And if—This is all hypothetical, mind you. If the Phantom Thieves are the ones I know of, I can’t possibly imagine they would kill anyone,” Akechi said with confidence.

The crowd erupted into a cacophony, but Akira could hardly hear them over the pounding of his own heart. There was no way. He’d been so careful. Akechi couldn’t know it was him. But… Was it is paranoia or was Akechi looking right at him?

“Your comment just now…” Makoto rose her voice to be heard over the crowd. “Does this mean the police have already identified who they are?”

“Oh, no,” Akechi almost laughed. “The _police_ haven’t gotten that far yet. But I have my own conclusions about the true identities of the Phantom Thieves.”

The crowd continued murmuring and Akira tried to maintain his carefully constructed collected composure.

“He’s gotta be bluffin’!” Ryuji gasped.

“Pipe down!” Ann hissed.

Akechi turned toward Makoto. “You’re not going to ask me who they are?” He looked amused.

“…It may have repercussions on the investigation. Are you sure you can share that with us?” Makoto asked carefully.

“It’s only my personal opinion, so announcing that here wouldn’t pose a problem. However…” Akechi paused. “…There is a possibility that everyone present will hear the truth before the police or media.”

“The truth…?” Ann said quietly.

Makoto hesitated. “…That’s quite the confidence you have. If you’re so certain… then very well. I’d like to ask you then: Who do you think the Phantom Thieves are, Akechi-san?”

“That idiot!” Ryuji looked like he was about to throw himself over the rail and sprint to the stage.

“No… There’s no way he could have any evidence…” Yusuke whispered, shell-shocked.

Akira thought for sure that his heard would burst. The tension was too much.

Akechi took a breath. “They’re people you know quite well. The identity of the Phantom Thieves are—”

At that moment, that fateful moment, a phone started to ring. Akechi looked down at his pockets, startled. Akira looked up from his pocket, his thumb still hovering over where he pressed the ‘call’ button. It had been a longshot, assuming Akechi had his ringer on during a panel, but it was their only chance. They couldn’t have their identities announced. It would be better to try to stop Akechi and confront him. At least then they could have the upper hand.

Akechi looked back out at the audience. “Oh, it’s mine. I apologize for the interruption, but I can’t turn my phone off due to my job. Would you mind if I step away for about… ten minutes or so?”

Makoto nodded. “I’m terribly sorry, everyone, but we’ll be taking a break. We’ll resume the panel in ten minutes.”

“Please don’t troll me online for this interruption, ok?” Akechi bowed slightly.

Makoto and Akechi then exchanged words that Akira couldn’t make out. Akira pressed the ‘end call’ button his phone, vaguely wondering if he’d left any sort of voicemail. He then realized he probably shouldn’t tell the others what he’d done. It really was a surrender of sorts. With that one action, he essentially confirmed any suspicion that he was involved.

_Damn it all…_ Akira thought, frustrated. He’d gotten too close. He’d risked too much. He—

His phone chimed.

**Official Chat**

**Makoto:** Please meet in the PE faculty office. There are urgent matters we must discuss.

**Futaba:** k

**Haru:** We’ll be right there!

Akira, Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke shared a worried look.

“I guess… we don’t have a choice, do we?” Ann sighed. “Akechi went with her so we can only assume…”

“Yeah…” Ryuji muttered.

_I’m sorry,_ Akira thought.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Akechi was waiting with Makoto in the PE faculty office when they arrived, just as Ann had suspected. The mood was… hostile, to say the least.

“What do you want to talk about?” Makoto almost snapped at the detective.

Akechi said nothing and simply threw several photographs down on the desk. Photographs of them, exiting the Metaverse.

“No…” Haru gasped.

“That’s gotta be ‘shopped!” Ryuji cried.

“I have video footage too,” Akechi said coolly. “Please, let’s not feign innocence. All of you can go to that other world too, yes?”

“Us too…?” Akira couldn’t help but ask. Akechi knew about the Metaverse. That was ok. If he’d been investigating them as thoroughly as the pictures suggested, it made sense that he concluded they could go _somewhere else._ Kind of. But if he was suggesting that he could also go…

“It’s not just all of you. I am aware of that world too…” Akechi said casually, as if he wasn’t currently rocking the foundation of Akira’s world. “I also know that when you traverse over there, your appearance changes as well. It’s because of these mysterious powers, isn’t it? I found out about that world about a month ago. This had been installed onto my phone without my knowledge.”

Akechi showed them the app screen on his phone. The Phantom Thieves gasped.

“Dude, it’s the Nav…” Ryuji said in awe.

Akechi put his phone back in his pocket. “When the app activated on its own, the scenery around me suddenly changed. Quite frankly, I still can’t believe it myself. But from the look of these photos, all of you seem quite used to it.”

Akechi said he first entered the Metaverse about a month ago. He never mentioned anything to Akira. They’d talked about some serious stuff at that point. But Akechi didn’t even think to talk about the mysterious other world he’d been unexpectedly teleported to? Maybe they weren’t as close as he thought…

Ryuji’s voice brought him back to the moment.

“We’ve been listenin’ to you blab on for a while now, but cut the delusional—”

Akechi cut him off. “All of you are acting as the Phantom Thieves in the Metaverse. I can say so with conviction because I have the same power as you.”

“That’s right,” Akira said, having to make a conscious effort to not grit his teeth.

“So you admit it then. In all honesty, I’ve been curious about you since the time of the Madarame case. But to think it would end up like this…” Akechi trailed off.

_Since Madarame…? When we met?? Did he… Is that the only reason he started talking to me…?_ Akira thought, torn.

“We didn’t kill anyone!” Haru cried.

“I believe that as well,” Akechi said.

“…How can you be so sure?” Makoto asked.

“Because,” Akechi said, looking around at the group, “I saw another—the real culprit.”

Akira blinked.

“For real?!” Ryuji yelled.

“Who was it?!” Ann asked.

“I couldn’t identify his face… He had a mask on, after all.” Akechi shook his head. “Actually, when I took these photos I entered that world too. That’s when I saw someone else moving about, besides all of you. He shot me the moment he noticed me.”

He shot Akechi? Akechi had been shot??? Granted, it was the Metaverse, but Akira still wasn’t even sure of the extent to which injures followed them into the real world. Akira knew Akechi liked his secrets, but if he’d been hurting…

“That’s who killed President Okumura?” Yusuke asked.

“Most likely. At the very least, I was almost killed by him. ‘I can’t die here… I need to determine the truth…’ When those thoughts overcame me, I awakened to that power—a most fortunate accident,” Akechi said.

_He almost died… And he never mentioned anything…_ Akira just stared at the detective.

“This guy has a Persona too…?” Morgana wondered aloud.

Akechi jumped slightly. “This cat… I swear it just talked…”

Akira narrowed his eyes. _I know this isn’t the first time you’ve heard him._

“Morgana. Our teammate who taught us about the Metaverse,” Ann offered.

_He knows his name._

“…Really? This is unbelievable… But it _is_ true that you know things that I don’t…” Akechi paused. “…Say, Morgana. Were you also the one who instructed them on how to change people’s hearts? I experience that world too, but I still haven’t solved that mystery yet.”

Morgana explained their process, but Akira was too busy trying to figure out Akechi to listen. How much had he lied about? Was he lying now?

Akira needed to pay attention.

“Anyways! Back to what you were talkin’ about! Are we in this mess ‘cause of that guy?!” Ryuji demanded.

“Although I don’t completely understand the method, all you do is simply reform people.” Akechi looked over at Akira but Akira refused to meet his eyes. “Someone else is behind the murders. However, the police have decided that the Phantom Thieves did it… They’ll arrest you at this rate.”

“Th-They’re going to treat me as my father’s murderer…?” Haru muttered.

“I can’t overlook such a grave mistake. Which is precisely why I want us to strike a deal. I may be able to save you from this situation,” Akechi said.

“A deal…?” Futaba asked.

Akechi looked at Akira again. “I would like you to cooperate with me on investigating the truth.”

“And if we decline?” Yusuke asked.

“Then I think I’ll have to inform the police about all of you, along with that video I mentioned.”

Akira scowled.

“This ain’t no deal! It’s blackmail!” Ryuji snarled.

“Say what you will,” Akechi said nonchalantly. “This is the method that I believe is correct. The justice I uphold will not tolerate criminals who kill people at their leisure.”

“Justice…” Haru said quietly.

“You’ve heard that Sae-san is the one spearheading the investigation about you Phantom Thieves, correct? The higher-ups are concerned only with settling the case. They want to capture the culprits behind the psychotic breakdown incidents and end the commotion. Those are the ones who are putting pressure on Sae-san. I can only imagine her impatience.”

As much as Akira typically loved hearing the detective talk, his voice was starting to get bothersome in this context.

“What of evidence that we did it?” Yusuke demanded. “How do they intend on proving it?”

“Even if there is no objective explanation to the method, it’s over once causality is established. Sae-san can’t make rational judgements at the moment. If she were to be cornered, well… she may even make up a confession.” Akechi shrugged.

“Make it up…?” Makoto looked troubled.

“So, they’re gonna make it all our fault?! Just ‘cause they feel like it?” Ryuji was close to shouting.

“We haven’t killed anyone though…! And we’re still going to be arrested?!” Ann cried.

“You’ll be found guilty if you’re caught,” Akechi said evenly, “and it will be treated as a very serious crime.”

“Bullshit! None of that makes any sense!” Ryuji was positively bristling at this point.

“Unfortunately, there’s nothing I can do alone anymore to stop the flow of things…” Akechi shook his head, almost sadly.

“And that’s why you want our cooperation…?” Makoto guessed.

“Yes. In return, I’ll turn a blind eye to what you’ve done. Those are my conditions. That said,” Akechi began, making eye contact with Akira once more, “I ask that you disband the Phantom Thieves after this.

Akira frowned at him. That was a big ask coming from someone who may have been lying to him from the beginning of their relationship. Well… that wasn’t quite fair. Akechi may have suspected him of being a Phantom Thief, but he had still shared some very real information about himself. Akira knew the detective wasn’t lying about those things. Even Akechi couldn’t fake that kind of emotion. They truly had become friends, neither boy could deny it. Still…

“You’re demanding a lot…” Akira said flatly.

“I see… I thought I was making a lot of concessions myself… Well, you don’t have to decide at the moment. Considering this is you we’re talking about, I believe you’ll come to a favorable reply.”

When Akira met Akechi’s eyes yet again, he caught a glimpse of the first genuine emotion he’d seen on the detective since the confrontation began. He saw… trust. Somehow, Akechi still trusted him. And as mad as Akira was about certain things that had been said, he knew he was still hopelessly in love with the boy. He wanted to trust him. The rest of the Thieves would be harder to convince.

“I’m glad we could talk,” Akechi continued. “It’s been a while since I’ve been able to spend such a meaningful time like this. I look forward to your answer. It was definitely worth coming today—for various reasons. We should be getting back… About that. I’m sorry. Would it be acceptable if we ended the panel here? The reason why you called for me in the first place was because you wanted intel, correct? My business is concluded as well.”

“I’ll deal with it somehow,” Makoto sighed.

Akechi nodded and left the room without another word.

“Dammit!” Ryuji shouted. “He had complete control over us!”

The Phantom Thieves muttered amongst themselves for a few moments before filing out of the office. Morgana and Akira hung back.

“Hey, they’re going?” Morgana asked. “…You realized it too, then. It was our conversation about pancakes, right? There’s no way he could have reacted like that if he hadn’t heard me.”

The pancakes. Akira had completely forgotten. Of course. Morgana had been the only one to talk about pancakes and yet Akechi chimed in. That meant… He’d been in the Metaverse way earlier than he claimed.

“I think he’s lying,” Akira admitted.

“Right. It was your social studies trip. We met him in the hallway of the TV station… There’s no way this is the first time he’s heard my voice.” Morgana paused. “…This whole deal feels sketchy.”

“I know he heard you those times we hung out at Leblanc.”

“Oh yeah! Oh, no… He definitely knows I don’t trust him.” Morgana shuddered.

“We should be careful.”

“Yeah… I know you want to trust him and all, but… You know. Ok… Let’s get everyone on the same page right away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the internal conflict begins and akechi's lies begin to unravel >:3c  
> i hope my lil take on why akechi's phone rang wasnt too silly lmao
> 
> that's it for this one! and next chapter is gonna be a lot of fun im excited to post it!  
> (as always comments and kudos are absolutely adored, i love seeing how yall react to stuff uwu)


	9. the worst first date ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again so so sorry for the amount of canon dialogue in this fic for....the next handful of chapters  
> this one isnt so bad tho in that department
> 
> definitely got more of my hc akechi this time, some of his colors start to show

_October 28 th, Friday_

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Panther:** sooo… that was a lot that happened Wednesday

**Panther:** like, I know we talked about it but we haven’t really talked about how certain people are doing with it all

**Skull:** oof yeah

**Panther:** so how’re you holding up, akira? are you ok?

**Joker:** i guess

**Joker:** i still want to trust him

**Joker:** i really do

**Joker:** but i know we cant right now not until we know what his goals really are

**Joker:** ngl this hurts a lot

**Joker:** i still love him

**Joker:** i dunno

**Joker:** i just hope we’re somehow wrong about all this

**Fox:** for your sake i hope we are too

**Skull:** yeah, man. maybe there’s a way that akechi will end up being ok

**Queen:** Trust us, Akira, if there’s anything we can do to… well, to change his heart, we will.

**Noir:** Yes! We’re all here for you, Akira!

**Panther:** we love you

**Joker:** thanks guys

**Joker:** i'll see you soon i guess

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The Phantom Thieves and Akechi had all gathered at Leblanc. Akira never thought he would see the day when they were all at the café together. He only wished it was under better circumstances.

Makoto spoke first. “When you say that you want us to ‘cooperate’ with you,” she said to Akechi, “what exactly do you intend us to do?”

“That’s a good question, but might I have a cup of coffee first?” Akechi turned to Akira

“Quit effin’ around!” Ryuji snapped.

“Please make this short,” Makoto agreed.

“I’ll make you some later.” Akira nodded at the detective.

Akechi smiled at him before continuing. “There’s a bounty for information in addition to the arrest warrant… Those are quite desperate measures. I’m referring to Sae-san’s actions. I assume all of you are at your wit’s end as well. She must be considerably vexed if she’s gone that far. Make headlines with the arrest warrant, then use incentives to get testimonies. It’s not a bad method.”

“The police have nothing on us. There’s no way they can make an arrest.” Futaba scowled.

“True,” Akechi said. “I’m the only one who’s ascertained your identities. However, the groundwork for fabricating testimonies and concocting a culprit are underway.”

“We don’t care about that self-gratification. Get on with it,” Futaba demanded.

“I’ll be blunt. I’m thinking of triggering a change of heart in Sae-san. I’ve already discovered that she has a Palace.”

“Huh? Really…?” Haru gasped.

“Is this to prevent the investigation agency’s recklessness?” Yusuke guessed.

“Precisely.” Akechi nodded.

“Still, there’s no need to change her heart just for that…” Ann finally spoke up.

“Indeed. It’s hard to believe that a single person can fabricate all that,” Yusuke said with a nod.

“Unfortunately, that’s not the case,” Akechi sighed.

The detective was making some good points, Akira thought. Changing Sae’s heart would be an effective way of getting her off their backs. Perhaps Akechi had his own motivations for this, but if they both just wanted to change her heart, teaming up couldn’t be too bad.

Akira didn’t realize how deep he’d gotten into his own thoughts until he heard Ann say, “You know, doesn’t he remind you of us…?”

“We’re similar, huh? Maybe that’s why I thought that I could ask this of you all…” Akechi turned to Akira. “Won’t you cooperate with me on the mission to change Sae-san’s heart?”

“We will,” Akira said.

Akechi’s expression softened for a moment, something unreadable passing across his eyes. “…Thanks… I was actually rather worried there. This mission can’t succeed without your cooperation, after all.”

They discussed a few more preliminary details before breaking for the evening. Akira bid his fellow Phantom Thieves farewell before turning back to Akechi.

“Do you still want that cup of coffee?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, thank you. I would love a cup.” Akechi took his regular seat at the bar, smiling.

Akira poured a cup but kept it just out of Akechi’s reach. “I want you to answer some questions, though.”

Akechi blinked. “Very well, then. What’s on your mind?”

“Did you actually want to know me or did you only approach me because of the Phantom Thief business?” Akira asked bluntly. “Are we even actually friends?”

“Are we… Oh, Akira…” Akechi said sadly. “Of course we’re actually friends. I realize that some of the things I said at the cultural festival were quite harsh, but I needed you all to understand the gravity of your situation. You _will not_ get out of this without inside assistance. Your friends are not as familiar with me as you are and I needed to be sure we would come to an agreement. I in no way meant to imply that my feelings towards you are anything but genuine.”

_‘My feelings towards you…’_ Akira thought in wonder.

“While I must admit that I was suspicious of you when we first met, I quickly grew to truly appreciate everything you offer.” Akechi looked deep into Akira’s eyes and Akira saw a sadness in him. “You really are an excellent friend.”

“I believe you.” Akira set the coffee down on the bar. 

“Thank you, Akira.” Akechi almost immediately picked up the cup and took a drink.

Akira watched him for a moment before speaking up again. “So, we’re really going to change Makoto’s sister’s heart?”

“Yes. I believe it is the only way to move forward,” Akechi said with a nod.

“You know we can’t trust you, right?” Akira knew he shouldn’t give too much away, but he couldn’t help but warn the detective.

“I would be worried if you did trust me so quickly after everything.” Akechi laughed. “I understand your reservations and I am not offended. And… And things may happen in the future that… may seem to confirm your suspicions. I need you to understand that I wish, more than anything, for your safety. I wish you no harm. Please know that I mean that.”

There was something devastatingly _real_ in Akechi’s expression. He had essentially confessed that he would betray them, but something in his eyes told Akira that it ultimately wasn’t his idea. Akira had never wanted more to know what went on in the boy’s mind. It would make everything infinitely easier if everything was laid out in the open.

Unfortunately, all he could do was wait and see how it all unfolded.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_October 29 th, Saturday_

It was time.

The Phantom Thieves were gathered, including their temporary addition, and were ready to begin the infiltration of Sae’s Palace. Their secondary plan was also underway. Futaba had successfully bugged Akechi’s phone under the guise of being jealous over the model. Her eccentricity made for a convincing act.

“Oh, right, Akechi-kun,” Makoto was saying, “it may be best if you exchange contact info with everyone too, not just me.”

“That’s true.” Akechi nodded.

“…I’ll send you everyone’s contact info later.”

“Thanks. However, I could just ask Akira for it. I already have his contact info as well.”

Ann snickered. Akira glared at her.

“Ah, that’s true.” Makoto’s mouth twitched, concealing a grin.

“Oh, yes! Akira mentioned that you two have been in communication!” Haru supplied helpfully.

Akechi chuckled. “That’s one way of putting it. But, yes, we have been talking for quite some time.”

“Welcome to the team,” Akira interjected before his teammates humiliated him further. Though their positions were somewhat different, Akechi truly was joining them for the time being. Akira hoped he could convince the detective to stay.

“It’s my pleasure to be here, as brief as our time may be.” Akechi smiled.

“You’ve got a good personality _and_ good looks?” Futaba asked. “No wonder Akira likes you so much.”

Akechi blushed. “…I’m certain I don’t know what you mean…”

“Don’t be modest. You’re one pretty boy.” Akira had to refrain from winking.

“That must be true, otherwise you would not have near as many fans as you do,” Yusuke added.

Akechi cleared his throat, face completely red. “…Shall we get started?”

They entered the Metaverse. The casino in front of them was maybe the most impressive Palace façade Akira had ever seen. It certainly was… a lot. Actually, now that he thought about it, he couldn’t wait until he didn’t have to look at the front of the building any more. He turned to his companions and was mildly disappointed to see that their alternate outfits hadn’t appeared yet. He _needed_ to see what Akechi would be wearing. And they were just going to give Akechi his codename without seeing what his aesthetic was? For shame.

Akechi wanted to name himself ‘Karasu’ because the bird was the opposite of the color of his clothes. His outfit was white, then. And was it Akira’s imagination or did he see some playful glint to Akechi’s eyes as he gave the reasoning for his suggestion?

Ann’s suggestion of ‘Crow’ instead was good. Akira was personally a fan of just translating the original idea. He was glad that Akechi accepted the name so readily.

They entered the Palace relatively easily. The hardest part of getting in was having to not allow himself to get too excited about having Akechi. _Crow,_ Akira reminded himself. He did like the codename. It, allegedly, didn’t match his color scheme, but it seemed to fit in any case. But, Akira couldn’t get too used to seeing Akechi beside him. He couldn’t allow himself to enjoy this too much. He had to remember that Akechi would betray them. If he wasn’t careful, the whole thing would end in heartbreak.

All thoughts vanished from his mind when Akira laid eyes on Akechi inside the casino. The detective looked positively regal. White and red were good colors on him. The mask was even cute, despite making certain that Akira couldn’t get closer than ten inches away from Akechi’s face. Actually, the mask made his codename even more fitting.

“So, this means we’re acknowledged as a threat, correct?” Akechi asked.

“Dude, you plannin’ on stealin’ stuff in that getup?” Ryuji scoffed.

“It just means that what he thinks a rebel looks like,” Morgana offered.

Akechi shook his head. “No, this is my mental image of a person who sticks to their justice.”

“Well, I think your mask is more apt for piercing rather than sticking...” Haru said quietly.

“I like it,” Akira said, offering a small grin.

“Oh! …Th-Thank you…” Akechi blushed again, just slightly visible around his mask.

“That aside,” Haru started again, looking at the people below them, “the people in here look completely normal.”

“But we’re in a flashy casino. There’s no doubt this is a Palace,” Futaba said.

“…Oh right, Crow doesn’t know too much about cognitive beings, does he?” Ann looked at Akechi.

“Ah, yes. In addition to similar topography, cognitive people exist based on the ruler’s perceptions,” Yusuke offered.

“That prolly didn’t make much sense ‘cause of all the fancy terms he was usin’, huh?” Ryuji scoffed, crossing his arms. Akira almost laughed.

“In essence, since these ones look like real people, Sae-san’s view of others is surprisingly undistorted,” Akechi said thoughtfully. He looked down at the people. “But considering what I see before me, it’s difficult to believe it is not actually a real casino.”

“Not all cognitions are normal though. In Futaba and Okumura’s Palaces, we had to battle them,” Yusuke continued with his explanation. “People may look normal, but we should be careful… particularly of those in positions of power.”

Akechi turned to face Akira. “Is this what you have to go through every time?”

“That’s right,” Akira said plainly.

“Hm, this is a first for me… I’m somewhat nervous.” Akechi glanced at the floor.

Akira looked at him reassuringly as Morgana said, “Just don’t slow us down, Crow.”

“I will not allow that to happen,” Akechi stated as if it were a fact.

Morgana then launched into an explanation of how the Phantom Thieves conduct their usual business, with some “help” from Ryuji. Akira, of course, knew all this and decided to instead risk staring at Akechi while he was distracted. His hair looked especially soft and Akira longed to card his fingers through the brown locks. Akechi had absolutely no right to be so beautiful. He really hoped the boy didn’t take offense to being called pretty. Akira truly thought he was the prettiest person he’d ever seen.

Akechi made an excited gesture and Akira’s heart fluttered. “So the calling card wasn’t merely for show? It’s a necessary step?!” he gasped.

“Will you please stop interrupting?” Makoto scolded him.

“M-My apologies,” Akechi said sheepishly.

“Well then…” Makoto sighed, “let’s go.”

Crossing the catwalks and lights to the ventilation duct was easy. It was nothing new for the majority of the group and Akechi was a fast learner. However, as soon as they exited the duct, they were greeted by Sae’s Shadow. Akira was surprised that she gave them the location of the Treasure and was more surprised when she just vanished. Ryuji was the first to rush to the railing next to them to look at the elevator that would take them up. The elevator which, upon further inspection, demanded a member’s card from them.

“Member’s card…?” Haru repeated.

“Perhaps it bears relation to a player’s club of sorts,” Akechi thought aloud.

“I can’t handle your technical speak! Just gimme it straight!” Ryuji cried.

“I don’t think he can give anything straight,” Haru giggled.

“Good one, Noir!” Futaba laughed.

Akechi looked mildly scandalized, his mouth hanging agape. He sputtered for a moment before clearing his throat. “A-As I was going to say… Casinos typically have a membership system called a player’s club. Some locations even have areas cordoned off for particular ranks of player. Considering the setup of this Palace, I thought things may be similar here.”

“That’ll make this shit simple. C’mon, let’s join this player thingy,” Ryuji said.

“I would agree with you, but…” Akechi trailed off as a Shadow materialized next to them.

Akira moved to strike first, but Akechi stopped him. He glanced at the detective imperatively.

“No need to worry. I’ll handle this. I need to prove my worth to you, after all.”

Akira could have sworn Akechi winked at him. He grinned. “I have high expectations.”

“I promise to surpass even such lofty hopes as those,” Akechi said before leaping into the fray.

Akechi was perfect. He quickly knocked the Shadow down and Akira gave the order for an all-out attack. The Shadow was defeated easily, but Akira was a bit distracted as the killing blow was struck. Akechi, after dealing the final hit, _did a victory dance._ He just… He did a little dance.

Akira had never been more in love.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

**Official Chat**

**Akechi:** Today was truly one surprise after another. I hope we continue to thrive in our work together.

**Haru:** Agreed.

**Yusuke:** we will need to explain the steps we take though

**Akechi:** That is unnecessary. First we secure an infiltration route, then send the calling card. Correct?

**Akechi:** In doing so, the core of the ruler’s distorted desires will manifest into a physical form.

**Akechi:** And by taking that core, the change of heart will be triggered.

**Akechi:** I deduce the steps would be something along those lines?

**Futaba:** a+

**Ryuji:** it ain’t as easy as it sounds. don’t underestimate this shit.

**Akechi:** I am not underestimating anything, I assure you.

**Ann:** by the way, niijima-san’s shadow seemed really confident…

**Makoto:** Yes, there’s no knowing what may wait. Let’s continue cautiously.

**Akechi:** Very well. You will let me know when you enter the Palace, yes?

**Akira:** of course

**Akechi:** Perfect. I will be available at any time you need me.

**Makoto:** That’s enough for now. Let’s prepare well for the coming task.’

**Akechi:** Ah, yes. My apologies for somewhat derailing this conversation.

**Yusuke:** we will be counting on you akechi. failure is not an option here

**Akechi:** Yes. I’ll do my best to live up to all of your expectations.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Later, as Akira lay in bed, he decided to text Akechi.

**_Akira Kurusu:_ ** _youre probably not still awake but i just wanted to say you did a really great job today_

_**Akira Kurusu:** i know you still wanna disband us but i really enjoy working with you_

He was so surprised when he actually got a response that he quickly sat up.

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _Thank you. (: It’s a shame that the circumstances are not different. Perhaps if we had met earlier, things might have played out in another fashion._

_**Akira Kurusu:** its not too late_

_**Goro Akechi:** Ah, I wish that were truly the case. I really do._

At that moment, Akira got a text from someone else.

**_Futaba Sakura:_** _hah Gay_

_**Akira Kurusu:** good to know youre monitoring All his communication_

**_Futaba Sakura:_ ** _lmao i dont care if you talk to him just remember that im a Child Babey and im reading all these messages so dont start bein nasty_

Akira went back to texting Akechi.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _hey lets hang out tomorrow_

_**Goro Akechi:** But what about the Palace?_

_**Akira Kurusu:** weve got time_

_**Akira Kurusu:** besides u could probably use a break after your first infiltration day_

_**Goro Akechi:** Hm. You make a fair point. And I do enjoy spending time with you._

_**Akira Kurusu:** just come over whenever_

_**Akira Kurusu:** i'll bring the snacks_

_**Goro Akechi:** (:_

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_October 30 th, Sunday_

“There you are!” Akira heard Sojiro call out downstairs. “Akira said you were coming over! He’s still upstairs, just make yourself at home.”

“Your boyfriend’s here,” Morgana announced, sounding none too happy about it.

“Yup. Scram.” Akira waved dismissively at the cat before heading down to the café. Akechi was sitting at the bar, sipping a cup of coffee as Akira rounded the corner. He slid into the space next to the boy and casually rested an elbow on the bar.

“‘Morning,” Akira said.

“Ah! Good morning!” Akechi chirped, turning to face him. “It’s lovely to see you. Now, I know you had suggested we just ‘hang out,’ but I had a thought on my way over. What if we went to the amusement park for a bit?”

“That’s a great idea,” Akira agreed immediately. He had more than enough extra money to make that happen.

“Excellent! Let’s not waste another moment, then!” Akechi jumped to his feet. “Thank you for the coffee, Sojiro-san.”

“Haha, it’s no problem, kid. You two have fun.” Sojiro winked at Akira.

Akira blushed and shepherded Akechi out the door.

“So, do you like rollercoasters?” Akira asked once they were seated on the train.

“I’m not sure,” Akechi said simply.

Akira laughed. “You’re sure about _everything._ ”

“You flattered me. But, truly, I’m not sure here. You see, I’ve never been on a rollercoaster.” Akechi looked down at his shoes, smiling shyly.

“Never?”

“No, never! I never had anyone to go with…”

“I guess we’ll have to go on every ride, then.” Akira bumped the other boy’s knee with his own.

Akechi chuckled, blushing lightly. “I guess we shall.”

The look of wonder on Akechi’s face when they entered the park was positively breathtaking. And then, when Akechi grabbed his hand to pull him along, Akira swore he had to have been dreaming. He stood dumbly as Akechi paid for both their entries into the park, only dropping Akira’s hand when he had to open his wallet.

Akira’s being was all-consumed with the thought: _God, Akechi’s so cute when he’s excited._ He only dimly noticed when Akechi grasped his hand again to drag him into the park. The joyful screams of children weren’t even piercing enough to cut through the Akechi-induced haze. Eventually, though, Akechi’s voice broke through to him.

“…I only worry that my stomach is too weak to handle some of the rides,” Akechi was saying as he maneuvered them through the crowds.

“We can start with something in the middle of the scale,” Akira suggested.

Akechi slowed his pace. “Ah, that’s an excellent idea. Then we would have a good benchmark for the level of intensity that I can comfortably handle.”

Akira smiled.

“Well, I suppose I’ll allow you to take the lead.”

Akira surged on ahead with a nod. He wasn’t too terribly familiar with the park, but he had a pretty good idea of where they should start.

As they stood in line, Akira wasn’t sure if Akechi had forgotten they were holding hands or if he didn’t care. Either way, Akira was fine. He wasn’t going to let go first. He then actually felt Akechi’s grip tighten as they advanced toward the ride.

“Nervous?” Akira asked.

“Only slightly,” Akechi admitted. “But, I will be fine as long as you’re here.”

Akira beamed. It was a lovely sentiment, and it rang true for a while. Positively enthralled by his first rollercoaster, Akechi hurried Akira on to the next ride. It occurred to Akira briefly as they boarded the fourth ride that this was the most physical contact he’d had with the other boy. Again, he wasn’t complaining.

It was after the sixth rollercoaster that Akechi began looking a bit less enthusiastic. His legs shook as he climbed out of the car and he briefly steadied himself against Akira.

“How are you holding up?” Akira asked. The last ride had been a big jump in intensity but Akechi had assured him that he was ready for it.

“I’m quite fine, thank you. I just need to ground myself again,” Akechi said, somewhat breathlessly.

“Maybe we should take a break,” Akira offered. He would feel terrible if Akechi got sick on his watch.

“I promise you, Akira. I’m fine,” Akechi insisted. “Let’s keep going. I’m quite enjoying myself.”

How was Akira supposed to argue with that?

He should have argued.

The next ride was proving to be too much for Akechi. The detective had a vice grip on Akira’s arm, almost as if he was trying to merge with him. Akechi wasn’t screaming, but… was he crying? Akira swore under his breath and pulled the boy closer.

When the rollercoaster was finished, Akechi stumbled immediately to the nearest trashcan. Akira rushed after him and managed to pull his hair back just as the retching started. Akira rubbed gentle circles into Akechi’s back until he was finished vomiting.

Akechi pulled a tissue from his pocket and wiped his mouth before straightening. Akira let go of his hair but kept a hand on his back.

“I… I apologize…” Akechi said shakily. “It seems I have overestimated myself.”

Akira frowned. “Don’t be sorry. It’s ok. I should have noticed you were reaching your limit.”

“…I’m afraid I don’t think I will be able to handle anymore rides today…”

Akira shook his head. Then, on impulse, he wiped a couple stray tears from Akechi’s eyes.

Akechi flushed and quickly looked down. “I’m sorry you had to see me like this…” he muttered.

“Shush,” Akira said dismissively. “Let’s get something to settle your stomach and go hang out at Leblanc.”

Akechi just nodded.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

“Feeling any better?” Akira asked as he sat down on his bed.

“Much better, thank you.” Akechi sat down next to him and smiled.

“Good, because I got enough snacks for us to eat all night.” Akira reached under the bed and slid out three convenience store bags of food. “There’s also soda in the fridge downstairs.”

“…You’re far too kind.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Akechi went quiet for a moment and Akira tried not to think too much about how the other boy had put his hand on the bed, just barely overlapping Akira’s. When Akechi spoke again, he was nearly whispering.

“…Say, Akira, you never did tell me why exactly you live here.”

Ah, so he hadn’t. Well, he supposed now was as good a time as any.

“I’m on probation.” Might as well start with the heart of it.

“You’re… _what?_ ” Akechi blanched.

Akira told him the whole story, from how he heard the woman in distress to how his parents shipped him off to burden someone else. He told him about the way the students had treated him when he first arrived and how the Phantom Thieves were the first to look past what rumors dictated. All the while, Akechi stayed silent. So silent, in fact, that there was a lull after Akira finished talking.

“…Akira…” Akechi started softly. “I had no idea of truly what all had happened to you. To think such a despicable man would try to have you jailed for helping that woman… I will admit that I had been made aware of some of the rumors surrounding you, but… I never imagined…” He looked deeply pensive.

Akira shrugged. “It is what it is.”

“It is _not,_ ” the detective nearly snapped, his gaze intense. “You were doing that woman _justice._ You stepped in to defend her when she could not defend herself. And for your act of justice, your permanent record was blemished. This man, because he had power, ruined your life. He should have taken responsibility for his actions, and yet he hefted the consequences down onto someone undeserving.”

Akira got the feeling that this wasn’t entirely about himself anymore. Akechi’s father, the low-life man he’d spoken of, must have been similar.

“Hm… perhaps we are even more similar than I initially thought…” Akechi said, his words barely audible.

Akira gently grasped Akechi’s hand in his own and offered him a comforting look before glancing at their joined hands. The Phantom Thief was growing acutely aware of the minute distance between them.

Suddenly, Akechi lurched over the side of the bed, clasping his hands over his mouth.

“Are you ok?!” Akira cried, jumped to his feet.

“…T-Trashcan…” Akechi managed to grunt out.

Akira practically threw the small bin he kept by his bed to the detective. Akechi snatched the can up and promptly began to heave over it. Akira gathered the boy’s hair away from his face and rubbed his back until the nausea subsided.

“…I think I’m all right now…” Akechi muttered. “I’m sorry… I assumed my stomach had settled, but apparently I was mistaken…”

“I’ll get you some water.” Akira handed him a tissue to wipe his mouth before going downstairs. He was _not_ a fan of the face Sojiro made at him when he rounded the corner.

“Everything ok up there?” Sojiro asked.

Akira nodded.

“Really?”

Akira paused. “…Akechi just threw up.”

“So _that’s_ what that sound was…” Sojiro let out a whistle. “I thought he looked a little green when you guys came back. What did you do to him?”

“He got a little… over-ambitious with his choice of rides. He’d never been on a rollercoaster before and we were trying to see how his stomach would hold up. It… didn’t.”

“Wow. That’s the most you’ve ever said to me at once. You must really like this kid.” Sojiro laughed. “Did you come down to talk my ear off or are you on a mission?”

“Glass of water.”

Sojiro nodded and went back to idly cleaning some dishes.

Akira found some crackers in the kitchen while deciding on the best glass to use. He brought both the crackers and water back up to Akechi, who looked as though he hadn’t moved. He also looked deep in through, so Akira gently cleared his throat. Akechi startled, but quickly relaxed when Akira approached.

“Ah, there you are!”

“Sorry. Sojiro started talking.” Akira handed him the water and set the crackers on the bed next to him.

“Thank you…”

As Akechi drank his water, Akira looked at his phone. He had _several_ texts from Futaba.

**_Futaba Sakura:_** _so ur hanging out with the boy detective today huh_

_**Futaba Sakura:** lmao hope u had fun on ur amusement park date_

_**Futaba Sakura:** srry ur bf threw up_

_**Futaba Sakura:** r things getting as gay as they sound over there lmao_

_**Futaba Sakura:** LMAO srry he barfed again_

_**Futaba Sakura:** dont try to kiss him his breath definitely sucks now_

He refrained from groaning before he replied.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _i wasnt going to kiss him_

_**Futaba Sakura:** suuuuuuure_

_**Akira Kurusu:** what did you hack his camera as well as his mic or something_

_**Futaba Sakura:** no but u basically just admitted to it u big gay baby_

_**Akira Kurusu:** fair enough_

Akechi’s voice stole his attention away from his phone.

“I’m sorry, I think I need to make my leave. I’ve inconvenienced you enough for one day.” Akechi stood slowly.

“You’re never an inconvenience.” Akira put a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry I made you barf twice.”

“That was hardly your fault. Thank you for indulging me. I had fun.” Akechi smiled.

Akira escorted him out just before his phone started chiming nonstop.

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Oracle:** akira just had a date with akechi

**Panther:** TELL US EVERYTHING

**Queen:** Yes, Futaba, please do.

**Skull:** a real date???

**Fox:** is this why we didnt go to the palace today

**Noir:** Futaba, the suspense is killing me!

**Oracle:** i was hoping akira would chime in but i can start without him

**Joker:** no no no hold on dont go slandering my good name

**Oracle:** oh there he is

**Joker:** it wasnt a date

**Joker:** we were just hanging out and he wanted to go to the amusement park

**Panther:** akira

**Joker:** he?? held my hand??? a lot???? that was weird for him

**Fox:** that is weird for him

**Fox:** he doesnt seem like the physically affectionate type

**Queen:** Oh, my God.

**Panther:** you useless gay

**Noir:** Akira, you went on a date.

**Joker:** i did not

**Joker:** we rode some rides and then he got sick so we went back to leblanc and talked for a while until he felt sick again and decided to go home

**Panther:** you

**Panther:** went

**Panther:** on

**Panther:** a

**Panther:** date

**Oracle:** tell them about the part where you almost kissed him

**Panther:** YOU WHAT

**Noir:** Akira!!!

**Joker:** shut the fuck up futaba

**Skull:** dude is she telling the truth???

**Joker:** kind of?????

**Queen:** Explain.

**Joker:** it seemed like something was gonna happen and then he barfed again

**Oracle:** F

**Panther:** im sorry bud

**Joker:** whatever its probably for the best

**Joker:** anyway

**Joker:** speaking of akechi

**Joker:** i think we should add him to this group chat too

**Skull:** why??

**Joker:** itll help him feel like we consider him part of the team

**Joker:** look like we have nothing to hide and all that

**Queen:** I will admit, it’s not a bad idea.

**Oracle:** i can make it so he cant read any messages from before he joined

**Oracle:** for both our sakes and akiras dignity

**Fox:** i see no reason to disagree

**Noir:** So, it’s decided!

**Panther:** akira, you wanna do the honors?

**Joker:** i would like nothing more

**_Joker_ ** _added **Goro Akechi** to the chat_

**_Joker_ ** _changed **Goro Akechi** ’s nickname to **Crow**_

**Crow:** What… What is this…?

**Joker:** welcome to the meme chat b

**Crow:** …Thank you? Akira, what does the name of this chat mean? Who are ‘the Bean Boys?’

**Panther:** us!!!

**Queen:** As I understand it, ‘the Bean Boys’ is the unofficial name of the Phantom Thieves.

**Crow:** Why that name in particular?

**Panther:** ryuji, you wanna take this one?

**Skull:** shit I was hoping we had finally dropped this…

**Skull:** after kamoshida’s palace, akira, ann, morgana, and I went to a fancy buffet to celebrate

**Skull:** somehow we ended up with a whole plate piled high with beans

**Panther:** “somehow”

**Joker:** “somehow”

**Skull:** and someone ate them

**Joker:** “someone”

**Panther:** “someone”

**Skull:** but no one will admit to eating the beans. And so akira started calling us the bean boys

**Crow:** Oh, haha! That’s quite amusing, actually. (:

**Joker:** akechi thinks im funny

**Joker:** ive made it

**Joker:** i’ll remember you all when im famous

**Panther:** stop flirting you piece of shit idiot

**Fox:** this is also apparently the chat where we make fun of akira for being gay

**Oracle:** not just akira

**Oracle:** everyone is a target

**Crow:** “Everyone…?”

**Joker:** the phantom thieves are a no cishets allowed group

**Joker:** the pts say gay rights

**Panther:** and bi rights!!

**Skull:** and pan rights

**Oracle:** and nb rights

**Fox:** dont forget trans rights

**Fox:** and also ace rights

**Queen:** Yes, yes, we say LGBTQ+ rights.

**Noir:** It’s true!

**Joker:** morgana wants me to add cat rights

**Joker:** but he also says hes not a cat

**Joker:** lot of mixed messages here

**Crow:** You all are a very welcoming group… I must say, your words are reassuring. I assume, then, that you knew that I am not ‘cishet’ before you agreed to our deal?

**Panther:** yea we picked up the vibe

**Queen:** We had guessed as much based on previous interactions.

**Crow:** I see. Don’t worry, I’m not hurt by your assumptions. You’ve always struck me as a particularly perceptive group. I’m glad to see I was right.

**Crow:** Thank you for inviting me to this secondary, informal group chat. I’m afraid I must turn in for the evening; I’m not feeling too well.

**Joker:** go get some rest b

**Joker:** eat some crackers

**Crow:** I will. Thank you. (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bean boy lore is revealed (i always name my phantom thieves the bean boys in honor of those mysterious beans......)  
> also uhh if certain aspects of my hc akechi arent fully explained in future chapters ill be sure to let yall know some of my reasoning behind some of my Choices
> 
> anyway hope yall enjoyed some vaguely soft akechi and rollercoaster shenanigans, see ya next time!  
> (as always comments and kudos are loved and appreciated and i love interacting with yall uwu)


	10. i find out my bf(?) wants to kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its about to start popping off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the halfway point! i cant believe we're already here......
> 
> anyway
> 
> big things in this chapter so let's just dive right in

_November 3 rd, Thursday_

Akira had spent a few days catching up with some of his non-Thieves contacts, but it was time to progress in Sae’s Palace. He’d been a bit worried at the beginning, afraid they’d actually have to gamble for all of the coins they needed. Akira knew his luck was decent enough, but that could only hold him for so long. Fortunately, Akechi and his wonderfully clever brain had ideas and the Thieves amassed coins rather quickly. Akechi was more than proving his worth between his cleverness and his combat abilities. Akira would give anything to make him a permanent member of the team. He’d even bought him a better gear the day before as preparation.

Things were going great. Then, they stepped out of the elevator and came face to face with a heavily secured door and its Shadow guard. Akira prepared himself for a fight as Ryuji approached the Shadow.

“Outta the way,” the blonde boy demanded.

“Beyond this point is the high limit floor,” the Shadow in black stated. “Do you have a reservation?”

“I said, outta the way!” Ryuji repeated.

“We shouldn’t cause a scene,” Haru said.

“Do you have a reservation?” the Shadow insisted.

“It seems there is some kind of requirement we must meet before we can access the high limit floor,” Yusuke reasoned.

“Even though we got the coins?” Ryuji whined.

“It must be related to my sister’s cognition in some way…” Makoto muttered.

“I can’t imagine how though…” Ann pouted.

“Her cognition…? Essentially, Sae-san needs to think of us as being allowed to enter, correct?” Akechi seemed to be thinking out loud. “Hm. This casino is the courthouse in reality… So that floor must be a place only authorized personnel are given access to… I would say it has to be the courtroom.”

“You really are an ace detective.” Akira couldn’t tell if Ann was being sarcastic on purpose or if she was laying too hard into her “acting.”

“He’s come to understand the workings of the cognitive world so quickly,” Yusuke added. Akira could have smacked him. His tone was just biting enough for the compliment to be, correctly, interpreted as backhanded.

“I was just like that too, right?” Ryuji asked.

“I don’t remember,” Akira said noncommittally. He couldn’t just roast Ryuji like that in front of everyone.

Morgana, however, held no such reservations. “I had the hardest time trying to get you to understand, Ryuji.”

“Maybe you just sucked at explainin’,” Ryuji snapped.

“That aside, how are we going to get into the courtroom…?” sweet Haru said, breaking up the fight before it began.

“Ryuji!” Futaba gasped. “Go piss off the police!”

“Hell no!” Ryuji protested.

“We just need to attend a trial,” Makoto interjected. “Still, how are we supposed to know which trials my sister will be attending…?”

“Leave that to me,” Akechi said. “I have some connections that come to mind. I will contact you once I manage to arrange a time. We should return to the real world for today though. Well, see you at the courtroom.”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_November 4 th, Thursday_

The courtroom infiltration went precisely according to plan. They got in without issue and Sae noticed the group shortly before the trial began. They had access to the high limit floor. They also had access to the balcony before Sae’s Treasure and the machine telling them they needed an obscene amount of coins to lower the bridge. _Fine,_ Akira thought, _we’ll get them._

He was less sure of that after they escaped the House of Darkness, and it truly was an escape. They hadn’t been meant to be able to leave. They were supposed to be trapped. Sae wasn’t playing fair. Akira wasn’t sure what to expect when they entered the other room. He was almost relieved when it turned out to be battles they would need to participate in. Akira knew they could fight. But then…

“This is a series of honest one-on-one battles,” the dealer said.

“So that means…” Yusuke started.

“Correct,” the dealer continued, “only one can participate. You’ll need to choose someone to act as your representative. The entry fee for this even is 10,000 coins. However, if you manage to succeed the trials, you will be granted ten times that. 100,000 coins.”

“Wait, what?!” Ann cried. “That’s enough to get us across that bridge! Come on, we need to do this!”

“Hm… This feels like a trap to me. An amount that high would certainly ensure great danger,” Akechi said pensively.

“But failure to infiltrate this Palace will be the end of us,” Makoto reminded everyone.

“So we don’t got a choice…” Ryuji sighed.

“Very well. In that case, Joker should be the one to participate,” Akechi said. “We don’t know what kind of enemies may appear, so his high level of adaptability will be vital here.”

“Leave it to me.” Akira smirked.

“I think I can at least provide backup from the sidelines. You won’t be alone, Joker!” With Futaba’s support, Akira felt much more confident.

He _did_ start to worry when the Shadow dealer offered him the final, comforting, words of “Now then… prepare to know the true meaning of agony.”

“Only you will be able to continue from here onward,” Akechi said. “We’ll be cheering from the stands, so best of luck!”

Akira nodded and went to move past him but Akechi’s arm shot out to stop him.

“Also… I do not doubt your abilities, but I truly do not know what I would do if you were to fall here. Please… win.”

“I will,” Akira promised.

“Good. Great,” Akechi sputtered slightly, patting his shoulder. “Get in there.”

Akira could tell that the fight was supposed to be rigged against him, but just barely. The fights weren’t especially challenging, certainly not with Futaba’s help and his team’s rallying cries. He decisively won the final battle and sauntered out of the arena to rejoin his friends.

“Once again, justice prevails,” Akechi said smugly.

“Ohhhh shit!” Ryuji nearly screamed. “That was freakin’ amazin’, Joker!”

“You were incredible! They never planned on giving you a fair fight in there,” Ann said, clapping Akira on the back.

“Yes,” Akechi said with a nod, “I expected that would be the case. Our other trials have been rigged as well, after all.”

“So you sent Joker in knowing full well the possible dangers?!” Makoto cried.

Akechi responded to her, but looked at Akira. “I simply had faith in his skill. And to be honest… there was no other course of action available. Come now, we should head to the bridge. This shall be our moment to shine."

Once they arrived at the bridge, Sae tried to change the game on them once again. She was now demanding one million coins to lower the bridge.

“We had only just barely gotten 100,000 coins as well…” Haru sighed sadly.

“She said she would let us through if we had 1,000,000 coins, yes?” Akechi asked, even though he’d just heard the same message. “In that case, there won’t be a problem.”

“Y-You know how to win that many?” Ryuji squawked.

“Not exactly. I already have the requisite coins right here,” the detective said nonchalantly.

“What…?” came Sae’s voice. So she _was_ still listening. “How could that be?!”

Akira listened in awe as Akechi detailed the story of how he exploited the borrowing system to amass as many coins as he wanted. He’d gotten 910,000 coins off his own wit. Akira was amazed.

“W-Wait!” Ryuji decided to butt in at this point. “If we borrowed all them coins…”

“Is there a problem? The manager’s room lies ahead,” Akechi urged. “We won’t need to worry about coins after this. Or did you honestly intend on paying back such a large sum?”

There was that bad boy Akechi that Akira was so fond of. He loved seeing how the boy’s personal justice revealed itself. It was also somewhat alarming to witness just how clever he was.

“Crow… It’s actually a little frightening how sharp you are…” Morgana seemed to agree with Akira’s thoughts.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Akechi smirked. “I’m glad I was able to contribute to our Phantom Thieves efforts. Now, we should hurry and let the bridge down before she decides to change the rules once again.”

They crossed the bridge and entered the room where the Treasure would appear. They’d done it. They had their infiltration route. As they were preparing to leave, however, Akechi said something that bothered Akira.

“Sae-san’s heart must be exhausted from living in such a fiercely competitive world… Honest beliefs alone are not enough to get you through. Even I understand that pain… But that is exactly why we need to change her heart.”

Was Akechi’s heart exhausted too? Akira longed to reach out and share his burdens. But they still weren’t entirely sure of Akechi’s motives. There had to be a way to change the detective’s heart as well…

After they exited the Metaverse, Akira grabbed Akechi’s arm in a silent plea for him to hang back. Akechi obeyed.

“Is something wrong, Akira?” Akechi asked once everyone else had gone.

“Are you doing ok?” Akira asked.

“Me? Am I… ok?” He paused. “How do you mean?”

“You seem… tired.”

“Well, I… I will admit that I haven’t been getting as much sleep as usual. It’s not often I’m this busy. It’s a good thing I decided to cut back my media appearances when I did.”

“Did you know I would win those fights?”

“Of course I did. Akira, what is this about?” Akechi looked genuinely puzzled. The evening glow shed such a soft light on his face…

Akira didn’t remember moving but suddenly he was extremely close to Akechi, one hand coming up to the detective’s face.

“…W-What are you…?” Akechi stammered.

“Can I kiss you?” Akira blurted out. He hadn’t exactly intended to make the request, but what the hell, right? Their job was about to be done. Akechi would disband the Phantom Thieves. Akira wasn’t sure how their friendship would progress, if it even survived Akechi’s inevitable betrayal. He might as well ask for this one thing.

“…Akira, I,” Akechi said after a moment, “I… Yes. _Please,_ ” he finished weakly.

Akira didn’t need to hear any more. He wasn’t actually sure who closed the distance, and it was a quick, chaste kiss. Akechi took two stumbling steps back, his hand rising to touch his lips and a mildly panicked expression on his face. He quickly wiped the expression away and his eyes darkened. Akira was starting to get worried.

“Akechi, are you—”

“I… I have to go,” Akechi said quickly, spinning on his heels and almost jogging away.

“O-Ok…” Akira watched him go, definitely concerned. “I’ll… see you later?”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Morgana jumped up when Akira ascended the stairs. He opened his mouth to say something but apparently changed his mind when he actually saw the Phantom Thief leader.

“Everything ok?” Morgana asked.

“I guess,” Akira said, dropping his bag and sinking onto his bed. “…I kissed Akechi.”

“You did?! Gross! Wait… Why aren’t you excited about that?” Morgana moved over to Akira and prodded his leg with one paw.

“I was! But then…” Akira paused, wringing his hands. “Well, he got weird about it. He looked all panicky and he ran away… I asked for his permission but he still…”

“He said yes, right?”

“Of course he did. I wouldn’t have done it if he said no and he’s obviously in love with me! That’s why it’s weird that he freaked out…”

“Well, we obviously know he’s never kissed anyone before, so that might be part of it,” the cat scoffed.

“Not helping,” Akira groaned, falling onto his back.

“Ok, ok, sorry. But, seriously. He’s probably freaking out because he’s in love with you but he’s going to betray us.”

“We don’t know that for sure…”

“Akira, please. Sure, we don’t know his exact motivations yet, but he’s not on our side. And now we’re close to the conclusion of Sae’s Palace. He’s gonna have to make his move soon. He’s probably been bottling up his emotions since the beginning because, once again, he’s obviously in love with you. It’s gotta be hard to consciously betray someone you love. Plus, as far as we know, you’re his only friend,” Morgana said, oddly serious for once.

“I want to help him… so badly…” Akira sighed.

“I know. And we will. Any way we can.” Morgana curled up next to him. “But I don’t think there’s much we can do until after this ordeal is over.”

“…You’re probably right…”

Akira’s phone chimed.

“That’s probably him,” Morgana laughed. “Crisis over, here he comes with an excuse.”

“It is him,” Akira said after his pulled his phone from his pocket.

**_Goro Akechi_ ** **:** _I’m terribly sorry for my behavior earlier. I realize you must be worried about me. I did not intend to flee but, truthfully, I panicked. This will have no impact on our relationship or my cooperating with you._

Akira wasted no time responding.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _its ok dude_

_**Akira Kurusu:** we’re good_

_**Goro Akechi:** Good. (:_

_**Goro Akechi:** You are incredible, I hope you know that._

_**Akira Kurusu:** youre incredible too_

_**Akira Kurusu:** i Need you to know how much i value you_

_**Akira Kurusu:** seriously_

_**Goro Akechi:** (:_

_**Goro Akechi:** Good night, Akira. Sleep well._

“So,” Akira started, turning to face Morgana, “looks like the solution to this is just gonna be that we don’t talk about it and keep living in pining no-man’s land.”

“Could be worse!” Morgana chirped.

“You suck,” Akira said without any bite.

Morgana laughed. “Go to sleep, Akira. It’s getting late.”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_November 5 th, Friday_

The Phantom Thieves were gathered in their hideout, Akira’s bedroom. Akira was acutely aware of Akechi’s hands on the back of his chair. The detective was standing right behind him. They hadn’t discussed the incident, as predicted.

“Aw, yeah!” Ryuji cried, getting everyone’s attention. “All we gotta do now is send the callin’ card! So, when d’ya wanna send it? The earlier the better, right?”

“No…” Akechi leaned forward. “In my opinion, we should wait until right before the time limit.”

“May I ask your reasoning behind that idea?” Makoto asked carefully.

“Sae-san is a realist,” Akechi stated. “Even if she believes the Phantom Thieves exist, do you think she knows how they steal hearts? Furthermore, there is a chance she expects that she herself will be targeted.”

“So because her heart is ready for any possibility,” Haru offered, “the calling card might not have enough effect?”

“I only say that theoretically, but I believe so. Hence, it would be prudent for us to wait until we are driven into a corner to act. If we do so with no time to spare, I assume even Sae-san would have to be somewhat agitated.” Akechi glanced around the room for approval.

“Hm, ensuring the Treasure actually appears… That sounds quite logical,” Makoto said. “Impressive, Akechi-kun… Though it’s a bit vexing that you know more about my sister than I do.”

Akechi laughed. “That is only because of my work as a detective. Well then, if our time limit is November 20th and we act the day after sending the calling card… Shall we sent it out on the 18th?”

“We should prepare as much as we can before then,” Morgana said. “Well, I can’t complain about having more time. Make sure you’re ready, everyone!”

Akechi had shown them some of his cards. He needed them to wait as long as possible to carry out the final steps. All that they could do now was observe him and figure out how to counteract whatever his plan was.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_November 17 th, Thursday_

They knew Akechi’s plan.

Makoto had decided on how to send the calling card and they knew Akechi’s plan.

Akira felt sick.

He wanted to curl up in his bed and never leave. He wanted—

“…are you listening?” Makoto’s voice interrupted his spiraling.

“I am,” Akira said thickly.

“Anyway,” Morgana was saying,” we need to talk about how to get out of this situation.”

“Futaba’s monitoring of Akechi’s phone has confirmed it… He did indeed have an ulterior motive.” Makoto shot Akira a sympathetic glance.

“It’s on a completely different level than just that,” Ryuji scoffed.

“Not only was he trying to frame us, but he was the true culprit behind the mental shutdowns… His offer to assist us was simply a plot to frame the Phantom Thieves… and kill Akira-kun,” Makoto said solemnly. “If we go to Sis’s Palace as he suggests, we’ll likely be met by a large ambush of police forces.”

“To think he would be this far gone…” Yusuke shook his head sadly. “I know now what it means to feel a chill down my spine. Furthermore, he wishes to bring a police squad from reality into the Palace…”

“If the eight of us can enter at once, it’s not inconceivable to think a larger group is possible. He may even be able to bring in vehicles or other special pieces of equipment,” Makoto pointed out.

“So this really was just a setup to shift the blame onto us…” Ann now took her turn to give Akira a sad look. He ignored her.

“He made us go after Okumura, then once we triggered the change of heart, he killed him…” Morgana said.

Akira had a hard time believing that their choosing Okumura was Akechi’s doing. The detective had no reason to set them on Okumura specifically. There was a bigger part of this they were missing.

“And he told us he had seen the true culprit… but it was him the entire time!” Haru came as close to growling as Akira had ever heard her.

“The whole time he was workin’ with Makoto’s sister, he was really just some homicidal maniac!” Ryuji cried. “C’mon, we gotta take that bastard Akechi down! Isn’t that recording we got enough proof to do it?!”

“No,” Makoto said firmly, “Akechi is merely a tool. His orders come from elsewhere… The grand mastermind behind this all. An unimaginable fiend capable of arranging the murder of a suspect in a police station…”

Akira gave Makoto a significant look to show he thoroughly agreed with her. There was no way Akechi was acting on his own. Someone had to be controlling him.

As the conversation went on, they realized they had no choice but to go along with Akechi’s plan. If they foiled it too early, their lives could be in danger. They would have to match Akechi step for step. Luckily, Futaba had a plan.

“If he wants to kill Akira, why not let him?” There was a scheming gleam in her eyes. “That is, inside the Palace…”

“Yes.” Makoto’s posture straightened. “We could have him kill the cognitive Akira-kun, all the while believing he killed the real one.”

“Yeah, that’s it! Hey, Akira, you have terrible taste in men.” Futaba’s tone was teasing but her expression was tinged with pity.

Makoto then laid out a potential plan for them to follow. Akira had to admit it was very clever. Also risky. They were putting a lot on Akira being able to charm Sae into helping them. It was a complex plan, but it seemed to be their only option.

All Akira had to do was bottle up his emotions and pretend he hadn’t just found out his almost-boyfriend had been plotting to kill him.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_November 19 th, Saturday_

Sae had been defeated. Akira was so, so glad that fight was over. Sae’s attempts at rigging the battle were frustrating. But, it was done. And Yusuke and Ryuji had run off to “find” the Treasure. The prop looked good. Hopefully it would fool Akechi.

“We found it!” Yusuke called, returning with Ryuji to the group.

“The investigation will now be able to proceed. The suspicions against you will be lifted as well. This deal we made…” Akechi paused. “…was a great experience for me.”

If Akira didn’t know Akechi’s voice as well as he did, he would have fallen for Akechi’s detached words. Unfortunately, he did know Akechi’s voice well. He could hear the seeds of doubt that had been sown. _Maybe we’ll get him yet…_

“To think that I, a detective, would act alongside the Phantom Thieves…” Akechi said wistfully.

“Want to continue that?” Akira asked, trying to hide the desperation in the question.

“By no means,” Akechi said so quickly it almost hurt. “This shall be the end of our working together. That was part of our promise. You haven’t forgotten, have you?”

Morgana interrupted then. “All right, we don’t need to stay here any longer! Are you all right?” The question was directed to Makoto, who was kneeling at her sister’s Shadow’s side.

“I am. Let’s go,” Makoto said, standing.

Futaba suddenly froze. “Huh?! Enemy readings! When did they…?! They’re gathering outside!”

“For real?!” Ryuji cried. “What the hell’s goin’ on?!”

Yusuke glanced over at the screens Futaba had pulled up. “Look at those numbers…!”

“This doesn’t look good…” Ann gulped.

“We defeated the Palace ruler and even stole the Treasure, yet the Shadows are still restless…” Morgana frowned. “It doesn’t make any sense… What’s going on here?”

Akira would have to remember to praise everyone for their acting later. He couldn’t help but notice that Akechi stayed quiet for all of this. He heard Makoto suggest someone act as a decoy. That was his cue.

“Go, everyone. I’ll do it.” Akira said.

“Joker?!” Makoto feigned surprise. “Are you planning on distracting them by yourself?!”

“Let him do it, Queen. He’s quiet, but once his mind’s made up, he’s not gonna take no for an answer,” Ryuji said, handing Akira the “Treasure.” “…I’m sure you ain’t gonna die. It’s you we’re talkin’ about here.”

“Please don’t do anything reckless, ok?” Haru said. _Be safe,_ she meant.

“I’ll never forgive you if you don’t make it back,” Ann threatened and Akira knew she meant it more than her tone revealed.

“We still haven’t fulfilled our deal, remember?” Morgana added. _You can do this. Come back to us,_ he was saying.

“Even more coming!” Futaba reminded them of the looming danger instead of reminding herself about Akira’s upcoming trials. She believed in him.

“This truly is a painfully reluctant parting…!” Yusuke frowned. Akira knew he didn’t think this was fair, but, well, there wasn’t much they could do at this point.

“It seems we had best hurry,” Akechi said, distancing himself from the situation. Akira honestly couldn’t tell if the tone was what he intended or if it was a defense mechanism.

“…We’ll see you later,” Makoto promised.

And then they split.

Akira had to admit that he enjoyed putting on a show of making his escape. He felt alive as he ran across the fixtures, ducked around corners, and dodged guards. He was elated when the cognitive crowds awed at his leap through the stained glass. He was surprised to see that the police force waiting for him was larger than they had anticipated, but it didn’t really matter. Akira lunged for the fire escape, allowed himself to be knocked to the ground, and didn’t struggle as he was apprehended.

The plan was in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3c
> 
> im not sorry  
> also im v excited for the next few chapters have i said that already
> 
> (comments and kudos as always are loved and cherished, thank yall so much for all the attention this fic has gotten)


	11. A Most Unfortunate Turn of Events, Truly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the interrogation room (content warnings for any potentially difficult topic that this confrontation touches on)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall!! first tho i hope you guys are safe, its not my place at all to speak about whats going on but it goes without saying that acab  
> please take time to take care of yourselves
> 
> this is a really short chapter but its just how it worked with the plot and good divisions lmao sorry  
> without further ado,  
> it's akechi time

_November 20 th, Sunday_

The plan had worked most effectively. Goro Akechi had no choice but to be pleased. He’d gotten the Phantom Thieves to bring him into their fold. They’d infiltrated Sae’s Palace together and he’d done what he’d been asked.

Almost.

There was still one more thing he needed to do. The thing he’d been trying to not think about too much ever since he’d gotten the order. He’d been trying to set aside his personal feelings for weeks with mixed success. It certainly didn’t help when Akira had pulled that stunt after the infiltration. Akira had offered him the only thing he had wanted and Akechi had been weak enough to take it.

But he couldn’t be weak anymore. Not if things were going to work out the way he needed them to. He hated more than anything that the one person he could call a friend would be a casualty of his plans, but it was only fair, he supposed.

He didn’t deserve friends. Certainly not this one.

And so Akechi headed down to the interrogation rooms, resolve firm and mind set solidly to denial. He was grateful for the distraction from his thoughts when Sae Niijima stopped him on his way in. Through conversation she revealed that the circumstances were perfect for his task and just as planned, and Akechi revealed he had been pulling the wool over her eyes as well. Her reaction wasn’t as satisfying as he had hoped. She then showed him a phone. It looked like Akira’s, but he couldn’t be sure until Sae confirmed it. Akechi feigned disinterest. He couldn’t allow for anything that might prevent him from being able to carry out his orders. He startled slightly for a reason unknown as she continued talking. He chalked it up to nerves.

As soon as Sae left, Akechi felt his composure crack, a sickening grin overtaking his face. “Foolish woman…” he muttered before continuing on his way to the elevator.

Akechi paused again outside of his destination. He turned to the guard stationed by the door. “May I ask that you accompany me? Going in unarmed to interrogate a murderer makes me uncomfortable…” He did his best impersonation of a high school student who moonlights as a detective.

The guard, the one they had planted, nodded and entered the room with him. The door closed and Akechi was upon him in an instant. He snatched the gun from the man’s belt and quickly ducked out of arms’ range, pulling his silencer from inside his jacket and snapping it onto the muzzle.

“Ah! What’re you—” The guard didn’t get a chance to finish speaking before Akechi shot him.

The detective took just a second to steady himself before turning to Akira. Best to not _really_ look at him.

“I owe you for all of this… Thanks,” Akechi said, falling back on the speech he’d rehearsed. “That’s right. You and your little friends were vital to our plan. And now, it will be completed. Your popularity truly was quite stunning. That just made using you all the more worthwhile…”

There. He’d done it. He’d revealed his true self. His true, monstrous, horrible self. Akira would have no reason to try to change his mind with words about their friendship now. Akechi had shown him that he wasn’t worthy of friendship, that he was despicable.

“Hmph. Have you finally pieced it all together?” Akechi moved forward and steadily trained the gun on Akira’s forehead. “Case closed. This is how your justice ends.”

Something didn’t feel right. Akira was usually a soft-spoken person, but he’d barely even acknowledged Akechi since he entered. Sure, he looked suitably afraid of the gun and the scene that took place in front of him, but there wasn’t that familiarity Akechi had grown unfortunately used to. Was this Akira’s plan? To become indifferent in his final moments? Fine then. This made it easier. Really, it was fine.

“So, this is your play, is it?” Akechi scowled. “To pretend you’re completely unaffected by this? Very well, then. Convince me none of our time meant anything, nothing! Is that what I was to you? Nothing? Simply a means to an end? Were you simply humoring me? Did that kiss mean _nothing_?!”

Akira didn’t move.

So that was how it was going to be.

Fine.

It was easier this way. It _was._ Akechi was used to being nothing.

Akechi pulled the trigger.

Akira’s upper body fell onto the table. Akechi nudged him with the gun. The next few moments were a blur as he tried to distance his mind from the task. He willed back the threat of tears with a callous smirk as he staged the suicide and left the room.

Once he had distanced himself from the room, Akechi called Shido to inform him that the plan had been successful. His duties, it seemed, were not finished. Shido wanted him to take care of the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Staging accidents for that many people would take time, Akechi knew. And the election was coming up. His plans would be complete before he ever had to follow through with the remaining team members.

Everything was shaping up to be just what he had wanted for so long.

Well.

Almost everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohoho  
> whatever will happen next???????
> 
> i love writing akechi pov chapters hes such a puzzle to try to characterize in narration
> 
> (as always comments and kudos are loved and appreciated, thank you guys so much for everything so far uwu)


	12. i lived bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he lived bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii!!!!! happy pride month yall! 
> 
> its time to see how akira will react to his almost-bf trying to kill him lmao  
> so so sorry about the amount of canon dialogue in this one i really do try to make it fun when i can

_November 21 st, Monday_

Akira was glad he hadn’t been separated from his friends for long. Still, when they all met at Leblanc with Sojiro and Sae, he was relieved to see everyone. When he entered the café, his teammates rushed him.

“Hey, you big bastard!” Ryuji said with a huge grin.

“How’ve you been?” Ann asked.

“I mean, I died.” Akira shrugged.

Ann laughed. “You must be fine if you’re joking around like that.

“It truly is a relief to see your face,’ Makoto said softly.

Ryuji slapped Akira’s back. “I bet that moron Akechi don’t even know we tricked him yet!”

‘ _That moron Akechi…’_

“Still,” Sojiro cut in, “how’d you pull this off? Isn’t this guy considered dead?”

“You weren’t told anything?” Makoto turned to him. “I heard my sister brought him here though…”

“Yeah,” Sojiro said. “She came over in a taxi, dumped him off, and told me to keep him safe. It was right after they announced he had ‘died’ too. Almost gave me a heart attack.”

Sae looked sheepish. “I didn’t have time to explain…”

“Hey, shouldn’t we tell Boss what really happened?” Ryuji suggested.

“We wanted to make our enemy believe the leader of the Phantom Thieves was dead,” Makoto said plainly.

“What?” Sojiro, as predicted, was already confused.

Makoto kept going. “What we did was make that enemy kill his fake in the Metaverse.”

“H-Hold on a sec! Enemy? Fake…? What’re you talking about…?”

“The true culprit behind all these incidents set us up,” Yusuke explained. “Our goal here was to determine their identity.”

“True culprit? I see… So you guys were up against someone else.” Sojiro looked like he was at least following the conversation.

“It was Goro Akechi,” Sae said.

Sojiro blanched and turned to Akira. “Mr. Detective?? Your little boyfriend?!”

“Boyfriend…? Never mind that…” Sae also turned to Akira. “You knew beforehand that he was the traitor, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Akira said sadly. He didn’t pay attention to the rest of the conversation, making some comment about how many drugs he was under whenever someone asked him a question. He knew what had happened, he didn’t need to listen to a recap of the events. The group took a quick break after Sojiro offered the whole café to the Phantom Thieves as their base.

When they reconvened, their main topic of discussion was the man behind Akechi’s actions.

Makoto, like Akira, was livid. “He has ruined countless lives and even made Goro Akechi, a student, assist him with assassinations. A mere change of heart is too lenient a sentence for such an abominable criminal.”

Haru began outlining their plan to move forward. “We’ll be making use of the police statement that the leader of the Phantom Thieves committed suicide. Our leader who is presumed dead will come out of hiding to deliver a grand statement. He’ll say he has escaped prison, not committed suicide, and was in fact almost killed by a criminal.”

“Everyone’s gonna flip.” Futaba looked way too excited.

Sojiro looked impressed. “You guys thought through all that stuff too?”

“We’re intellectuals, y’know!” Ryuji said and Akira had to desperately try to not laugh.

“That’s why you needed such a daring trick as getting captured and appearing to be killed. What frightening teenagers…” Sae remarked.

“But the true battle has only just begun…” Makoto said, glancing at her sister. “We won the first round, but we must stay on our toes.”

“Yeah, this isn’t the time to be celebrating.” Ryuji nodded his agreement.

“These people tried to kill us,” Yusuke stated. “There is no end to their inhuman, conniving nature. We will need to be prepared for whatever may come our way.”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The Phantom Thieves ended their meeting and went their separate ways for the night. Akira, exhausted from all the planning, went up to his room. Morgana, Sojiro, and Futaba were waiting for him.

“Hey, you said you felt like your bond with Akechi grew stronger, didn’t you? Even though Akechi was talking to the fake you at the time…” Morgana’s tone said he knew this was sensitive territory.

“That’s true,” Akira answered.

“Akechi met the cognitive you in the Palace. I don’t know what he said to that version of you in there, but we should make use of this. And if nothing else, it shows our operation was a smashing success.”

Akira wasn’t sure he needed to say anything else about it, nor did he want to, so he approached Futaba. She smiled at him and it was a surprisingly welcome comfort.

“Remember how I hijacked your phone during the school trip? And those times when I had to make sure you weren’t fooling around too much up here? That kinda came in handy!” she said.

“How so?” Akira asked, trying to not remember the times Futaba had spied on his not-dates.

Futaba launched into a long explanation of the details of how the Phantom Thieves executed their plan. It was pretty impressive and Akira loved how excited the girl got while she was talking about it.

“Lemme see,” she was saying, “another problematic thing was… Oh yeah! Tying Akechi up! That was really tough… Uhhh, I obviously don’t mean the real Akechi. Even if we could do that, it would ruin our plan. The one we had to tie up was Sae Niijima’s cognitive Akechi. …This part’s really complicated. I know you’re tired. You sure you wanna hear all of this now?”

“Definitely,” Akira said.

Futaba explained how they only thought about Sae’s cognitive Akechi the night before the operation. They had swooped in when Akechi entered Sae’s Palace, tied up the fake Akechi, and dumped him, unconscious, on a different floor.

Akira whistled in awe. “Nice.”

Futaba suddenly got quiet. “Hey. I know he tried to kill you, but… if you still wanna, we’ll do whatever we can to save him.”

“He needs us,” Akira said after a moment. “He’s done some objectively bad things, but… He’s being used.

“There’s something more here,” Futaba agreed.

“Akechi’s a lonely kid who’s had a really tough life. He just needs help.”

Futaba nodded. “Yeah, yeah! I’m still mad because he betrayed us and tried to kill you and also maybe killed my mom, but… If we get a chance… I think we should try to help him. I really do.”

Morgana jumped up on the bed beside them and meowed happily. “If anyone can save that detective from himself and Shido, it’s this guy.”

“Yeah, Akira helps everyone he meets! This should be easy if we all try to help too.” Futaba looked excited. “We just have to see if we run into him again…”

Right. There was that. They had no idea when or if they’d come face to face with Akechi again.

They’d just have to go on with their plans and see what happened.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_November 23 rd, Wednesday_

They’d been trying to figure out the keyword for Shido’s Palace for what felt like forever with so much on the line. Today they gathered in Leblanc to throw more spaghetti at the wall. Figuratively, of course. Sojiro would kill them if they got pasta on his café walls.

“Last one…” Haru said, sounding tired. “‘Diamond mine.’”

“…No good,” Makoto sighed.

“How many’d we miss?” Ryuji asked.

“Perhaps he truly does have a barrier up.” Yusuke sounded as tired of this as he looked.

“Right?!” Ryuji perked up.

“That’s not something to be excited about!” Ann chastised him.

Morgana made a grumbling sound. “We know all the way up to ‘Diet Building’ too…”

Sae chimed in from where she stood by the bar. “…So you enter keywords into the Metaverse Navigator.” Akira had honestly forgotten she was there.

The group’s focus now far beyond broken, Ryuji turned to Sojiro. “Boss, can you turn the TV on? Shido might be on it.”

“Sure thing.” Sojiro clicked the screen on.

“Goro Akechi…!” Makoto gasped.

Akira looked up. Sure enough, the boy in question was on the TV. He looked the same as every time they’d seen him in interviews and that pissed Akira off a bit. And he couldn’t even text Akechi to tell him how good he looked today.

“Him and his stupid composed face!” Futaba complained, eerily similar to what Akira had just been thinking.

The newscaster’s voice got the group’s attention. “So, Akechi-san. Is it true you withdrew yourself from the media as part of your plan to capture the Phantom Thieves?”

Akechi nodded. “I truly apologize for causing such a stir. Honestly, it required a lot of courage to openly oppose them when their popularity was at its peak. I mean, people often lashed out at me online and whatnot.”

“Then, was it also your plan when you said they weren’t at fault when their popularity declined?” the newscaster asked.

“That was to catch them off guard. I could say I applied my profiling knowledge. Once they lost public support, someone they thought was their greatest enemy lent a hand… That’s the same strategy used in romance, wouldn’t you agree?” Akechi smiled and winked, but there was nothing in his eyes.

His words stung. Comparing his deception to a romance plot… Akira was already feeling bad enough as is.

“Why is he being treated as an ‘ace detective of justice?!’” Haru cried.

“It’s not just on TV or online. Newspapers, magazines… I see his face everywhere.” Sojiro cast a look at Akira.

Akira realized they’d never actually talked about what happened. He waited until the group broke for the night and went to sit at the bar. Sojiro was busy washing dishes so he cleared his throat to get the man’s attention.

“Oh, hey. You need something?” Sojiro asked. “I’ll be outta your hair as soon as I’m done over here.”

“No rush,” Akira said, fiddling with a napkin.

Sojiro paused and came over to the bar. “What’s on your mind? Thinkin’ about everything that’s happened?”

Akira nodded.

“Well that makes sense. You’ve been through a lot recently. Not only did you fake your death, but the guy you were dating was the one who betrayed you and tried to kill you.”

“We weren’t dating…” Akira protested weakly.

“Gotta say, I was real surprised to hear it was him. Mr. Detective really seemed like he was super into you. I’m… sorry things turned out like this.” Sojiro sighed.

“He’s being manipulated. I… I want to help him,” Akira said quietly. “…I still love him, somehow, I think.”

Sojiro looked sad, suddenly. “Love’s never easy, is it? …You’re a good judge of character, kid. If you think he deserves another shot, there’s gotta be something in him that’ll lead him to redemption.”

Akira considered these shockingly wise words. “…Thanks, Sojiro.”

“You wanna help with the dishes? Get your mind off things?”

Akira nodded.

Everyone seemed to think that Akira’s judgement should be trusted. If he couldn’t trust his complicated, swirling emotions, he could at least trust his friends.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_December 13 th, Tuesday_

They did it. They’d had a lot of preparations to do, but they finally did it. They were in Shido’s Palace. It was… ostentatious, to say the least. Akira hated it and what it represented. Unfortunately, they only did some recon and got a map before Morgana suggested they be done for the day. Still. They were making progress.

Shido was going down.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

That night, Akira had a dream. Well. It was a dream of sorts. He couldn’t see anything, he just heard a voice. It sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place where he’d heard it before.

“You are approaching your greatest challenge yet. There will be a choice you must make. Remember what you have been shown. Count your ammo carefully. If you get below six, you’ve already failed.”

What the hell did that mean?

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_December 14 th, Wednesday_

The Phantom Thieves had their plan of action. They just had to get the five letters of introduction. It was easy to get the first few, if not a process. The politician and noble guy were nothing. Akira _did not_ like, however, getting turned into a rat (or a mouse? He wasn’t really sure) in order to progress through certain points.

The third letter wasn’t hard to get after dealing with more rodent maze. The TV producer sucked and they had no reservations beating the Shadow. After the fight, the group rested up for a bit in the safe room nearby.

Akira couldn’t stop thinking about his strange dream from the night before.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Goro Akechi was filming an interview.

“I would never have imagined that their leader would commit suicide,” the host was saying. “Akechi-kun, did you… anticipate this curious turn of events?”

He wished people would ask him about this less. He didn’t like talking about Akira being dead, but he knew it’s what people wanted to hear about. It couldn’t be avoided.

“Oh, certainly not to this extent…” Akechi said, hoping he hadn’t paused too long. “But it is important to note that he was the mastermind behind the recent commotion.” False. “Getting captured must have wounded his pride irreparably. Such things often happen to insurgent leaders.”

“According to the police, the whereabouts of the other members are still unknown. Considering they no longer require testimony from the leader, the investigation will be hard to—”

Akechi cut the other host off. “May I butt in for a second?”

“Of course,” the first host said.

“The Phantom Thieves may have laid low since then… but they must not be excused! I don’t care if they come after me!” Akechi stood abruptly, clenching his fists. “For the victims of their evil deeds, and for their families… I will capture the remaining Phantom Thieves no matter what! …My apologies. I didn’t mean to get so worked up.” He sat back down and hoped he wasn’t trembling.

“No wonder they call you an ace detective of justice! What passion! How about we use this opportunity to poll the audience? Those who believe the detective of justice will annihilate the Phantom Thieves, press your buttons now.” The first host paused while the results came in. “…My, everyone in the audience agrees! Looks like you can’t back down now.”

Akechi chuckled nervously. “I will do the best I can. …Oh, but I do have to study for my college entrance exams. I might not be able to promise that…”

The audience erupted into laughter and Akechi felt a pain in his heart.

_None of these people know I was an undesirable child,_ he thought. _I wanted people to rely on me… I wanted to be needed… I devoted myself to my studies, acted as an honor student, and made my name as an ace detective. And thanks to the Nav app and the Persona bestowed upon me by the gods… I managed to dispose of any who got in my way. Though it took me some time to finally do so… All that remains is to tell him._

“But still,” the host said, snapping his attention back to the matter at hand, “wasn’t their leader’s suicide a letdown for you, given how long it took to apprehend him? I think if it were me, I would’ve collapsed from the shock.”

“True… It did make me feel somewhat dizzy… Just a little though.” More than a little, if Akechi thought about it too much. “Perhaps my mind was worked up due to the major task I had undertaken.”

Then, a phone went off in the crowd.

“Hey, who is that? If you don’t turn off your phone, the Phantom Thieves might change your heart!” the host joked.

“…A phone?” Akechi muttered.

Sae-san had shown him Akira’s phone before he’d gone down to the interrogation room. He’d felt a shock. Did something happen with the phone? No… But, what if…? No. It was too much of a longshot.

“See? Even Akechi-kun’s face has stiffened up,” the host laughed.

“A-Ah, sorry about that. I’m not bothered. Just make sure to turn it off when you go to the movies!”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Sneaking into the IT guy’s room made Akira feel alive. He loved doing all the acrobatics that were involved in scaling the outside of the ship. The battle itself was less fun. But, they did it. They had the fourth letter. Now they just had to rest up and go confront the Cleaner in the engine room.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Akechi stopped on his way from the TV station to take a call from Shido.

“Every media outlet is vouching for the inevitable Prime Minister Shido. The public loves you too,” he told the man.

“We’ve only made it this far thanks to you,” Shido said.

“I’m honored to hear that.” Akechi was elated. His heart was soaring. Shido thought he was a core part of the successes. He valued him.

“Now then…” Shido continued, “I have a favor to ask of you.”

“What might that be?” Akechi asked.

“It’s about the loyal customers of the mental shutdown business. How about you dispose of all the ones you think suspicious?”

“Right at this moment? But the election is coming up soon.”

“Correct. The earlier the better.”

“Why so suddenly…? Did something happen?”

“Nothing in particular. But if something were to happen, it would already be too late.” Shido’s tone was changing.

“I can understand why you might be nervous, but why not stay calm and hold off until after the election?” If Akechi could convince him of that, he wouldn’t need to even bother. His plans would be too far along to stop.

“I’d like to take out all the trash before my inauguration as prime minister of this nation,” Shido nearly growled. “For the sake of absolute victory, I need all roots of anxiety to be pulled as soon as possible.

“Anxiety…? You’ve never mentioned such things before now… Um… Shido-san?”

“Do you understand what it means to cross me?! Just do as I ask. I’ll be counting on you,” Shido snapped before hanging up.

Akechi stared at his darkened phone screen. “…This is all too sudden. Could it be…?”

He started walking again, with purpose.

There was something he needed to check.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Akira was _not_ having a good time. The Cleaner was being an absolute bitch to fight. However, they eventually pulled out the win and got their fifth letter.

“We have all five letters of introduction!” Morgana cheered. “It was quite the feat but we can finally open that door! Let’s take the Treasure!”

The Phantom Thieves healed up just in case they encountered any Shadows on the way back and ran through the pipe-lined hall.

Wait.

Something about this seemed familiar.

Just then, they heard motion behind and above them. Akira whirled around in time to see a figure do a flip off one of the suspended pipes.

His heart nearly stopped as he realized he was standing face to face with none other than Goro Akechi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's Time
> 
> i wanted to include akechi's perspective on those little cut ins he gets, but i didnt wanna make a separate very short chapter so i just kinda. threw them in there.
> 
> hope u guys liked this one!  
> tune in next time for the chapter of my favorite number  
> (comments and kudos are always loved and appreciated uwu)


	13. life will change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a lot to say going into this one except im sorry for the amount of canon dialogue in the beginning but i hope the content makes up for that

_December 14 th, Wednesday_

“Long time no see,” Akechi said.

Akira could hardly believe his eyes.

“You…?!” Ryuji gasped.

“Why’s he here?!” Futaba cried.

Akechi was frowning. “Hmph… I’m impressed that you managed to deceive me. It seems I underestimated your abilities. You truly are interesting… Quiet, yet possessing the courage and determination to take action. Under different circumstances, we could have been great rivals… or perhaps…” he trailed off, glancing down.

“It’s not too late,” Akira insisted.

Akechi laughed deeply, unlike the charming laughter Akira had heard from him before. “How wonderful!” he cried. “You don’t allow yourself to be enslaved by such things as human relations or past selves… And so, your heart is always free. The exact opposite of mine. To be honest, I’m envious… I wonder why we couldn’t have met a few years earlier, Akira…”

It was as though a shadow had passed over Akechi’s face. His expression was raw and _hurting_ like Akira had never seen him. He was talking big but he just looked incredibly small. His smile had yet to be more than a grimace at its core. He… was not happy. But, he wasn’t really mad either. It seemed like Akechi truly regretted how things turned out. Akira felt inexplicably closer to him.

“Akechi…” Ann said softly, her voice pained.

The detective’s expression hardened. “But… it’s no use talking in hypotheticals. That didn’t happen in reality…”

“Akechi!” Makoto called. “Why are you cooperating with someone like Shido?! Don’t you see what this Palace looks like?! His true nature is—”

“Cooperating…?” Akechi scoffed, cutting her off. “What are you talking about? I don’t care for Shido, or this country. All this is to make Masayoshi Shido… _my father_ … acknowledge me. Then exact revenge on him.”

“Shido is your father…?!” Yusuke gasped, voicing Akira’s own thoughts.

It couldn’t be. The same man that ruined Akira’s life was the same man who ruined Akechi’s. Akechi’s absent, asshole father had gotten Akira arrested because of a lie. It seemed the two of them were even more similar than they thought. And to think Akechi’s dad was the reason he had done all of this…

Akechi was talking again. “Remember I said before, how my mother had been in a relationship with some good-for-nothing man? So I’m his bastard child. My very existence is nothing but a scandal… My mother’s life turned for the worst after she had me… and died. I was a cursed child for her too.”

“That’s horrible…” Ann said.

Because of Shido, Akechi never had anyone to support him. Akira would never forgive him.

“I resented him, but he was already a high-ranking official by then. A kid like me could do nothing. But… that’s when it happened.” Akechi chuckled. “That’s when I learned about the cognitive world! Someone, be it god or demon, gave me a chance! I couldn’t contain my laughter!”

“You son of a…!” Ryuji growled.

“Who cares? My targets were all doing the same damn thing in this eat or be eaten world. All I did was remove their evil from society. How is that different from the Phantom Thieves?” Akechi asked.

“We’re not murderers!” Ann argued.

“So what?!” Akechi yelled. “Masayoshi Shido is finally within my grasp! Once he reaches the apex of his power and acknowledges me, I’m going to whisper in his ear… I will tell him the truth of who I really am! And that’s when I—an utter disgrace to the world—will rule over him. I will prevail!”

“What a warped thought…” Yusuke sighed. “It’s almost pitiable.”

Akira agreed. It hurt to hear Akechi loudly declare that he thought he was nothing but a disgrace.

“In just a few weeks, my plan would have come to fruition…! But no, you just had to interfere…! I can still take it back though. I’ll just need to kill you all!” Akechi’s wild expression was visible even around his mask.

Morgana took a step forward. “Hmph, we won’t get killed for something like that. You talk big, but you’re really nothing more than a little kid throwing a temper tantrum.”

“Don’t lecture me, you piece of shit…” Akechi growled. “I am going to personally thrust Masayoshi Shido into a living hell. So, Joker… rest easy and die.”

“Think you can really do it?” Akira asked.

“I— …Of course! Don’t mock me!”

“You sure sound confident, but don’t go pressing your luck. We already know all your secrets from when you were workin’ with us,” Ryuji taunted.

Akechi laughed. “Joker… How could you be so successful while having such an idiot as a partner?”

“Huh?!” Ryuji cried. “Quit bluffin’!”

“It’s not bluff. If he truly is behind the mental shutdowns, he’s likely only shown us a fraction of his strength,” Makoto cautioned.

Akechi chuckled once more. “I’ll tell you all about my true power… while you die. You can take that knowledge with you to the grave.” He summoned two Shadows before shouting, “Kill them!”

Akira mentally prepared himself for battle.

“The mental shutdowns aren’t the only incidents people are talking about,” Akechi said. “There are also breakdowns which cause people to turn psychotic, creating accidents and scandals. Those cannot be explained unless the true culprit has the power to make people’s hearts psychotic.”

_Oh, Akechi…_

Akechi snickered. “That’s right! It’s my power—one you don’t have!”

“He’s gonna try something…!” Futaba warned them.

“Allow me to show you!” An unfamiliar shape appeared behind Akechi at those words and the Shadows started to exude a strange energy.

“What was that?!” Futaba cried. “That wasn’t Robin Hood… Could it have been a different Persona?”

“Even the feeblest existence can gain tremendous power once the chains on his heart are broken. You’d better not underestimate these two.” Akechi jumped behind his Shadow minions to observe.

Akira’s mind was in overdrive during the fight, picking apart what he’d just heard. Akechi had traded one set of chains for another. And he still hated himself all the same.

The Shadows weren’t actually that difficult to defeat, they just had some powerful attacks. As the Shadows dissolved, Akechi stepped forward once again.

“Tch, well done,” he sneered.

Futaba’s voice cut in. “That power to make others turn psychotic… He used it on actual people…? This guy’s out of his mind…”

_He_ really _needs therapy…_

“Of course I didn’t expect you to be defeated by them. You have deceived me and escaped death, after all. I wouldn’t give up my chance to massacre you with my own two hands!” Akechi was looking progressively unhinged as he kept talking.

“If you wanted to put your hands on me, all you had to do was ask,” Akira said with a wink, hoping to maybe diffuse some of the tension.

“You…!” Akechi growled through clenched teeth. Well. That didn’t work.

“He’s coming… Brace yourselves!” Futaba said as Akechi readied his first attack.

Akira hated this. He didn’t want to fight this boy. But, Akechi was making it hard to _not_ fight him, especially when Akira had Personas that reflected physical damage. Still, Akechi wasn’t going to let them talk their way out of this battle.

“Ngh… Damn…” Akechi was looking a bit battered, but he still chuckled. “So… neither of us had shown our true strengths, huh…? …Don’t underestimate me!”

Akira started to feel like he might be specifically targeted. That was fine. _Take your anger out on me… You can’t damage me near as much as anyone else._ Akira knew he was subconsciously attacking with less force than usual, but the other Phantom Thieves were making up for it. After a particularly devastating blow from Yusuke, Akechi sunk to his knees.

“Damn it…” Akechi groaned.

Morgana turned toward the group. “So he’s able to turn people psychotic… I thought it was some special thing like the Nav, but it seems to be his own Persona’s power.”

“I can’t believe that the ability to control and drive others mad was born within his heart…” Makoto said softly.

Akechi tried to struggle to his feet but fell back down onto his hands and knees. “I’ll kill you…” he growled. “You’re all gonna die…!”

“Will you please stop?!” Ann begged. “You’re fighting the wrong people! We both hate the same guy! Why do we have to be against each other?!”

Akira stared at her. They were really doing it. His friends were trying to help him help Akechi, after everything the boy had done.

“Killing us won’t make you happy,” Makoto stated matter-of-factly.

“But… I…!” Akechi sputtered.

“This ain’t about what Shido says! You’re your own person! You gotta know that!” Even Ryuji, the most vocal opponent of the detective, was pitching in. Of course, Ryuji _did_ know a thing or two about shitty dads.

Akechi pounded his fist against the ground. “Damn it…!”

Futaba hesitantly stepped forward. “You know… sometimes I think about that fake Medjed you guys made up… That was the worst trap… but if not for that, I don’t think I’d be here right now. Uhhh, basically… it doesn’t matter where you start over!”

“And…” Morgana started carefully, “you don’t really hate Joker, do you? That smile before we fought… Isn’t that how you really feel?”

Akechi’s eyes widened, his cheeks pink.

“Follow your true feelings…!” Morgana urged. “Even if you think people hate you or don’t want you around, that’s—”

Akechi interrupted him by pounding both fists into the ground. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!” he yelled, rising to his feet. “Teammates?! Friends?! To hell with that! Why am I inferior to you…? I was extremely particular about my life, my grades, my public image, so someone would want me around! I am an ace detective… a celebrity!”

“Akechi-kun…” Haru breathed out.

“But you… you’re just some criminal trash living in an attic! So how…?! How does someone like you have things that I don’t?!” Akechi spat at Akira. “How can such a worthless piece of trash be more special than me?!”

“I’m not,” Akira said, his voice breaking slightly. He knew Akechi didn’t really think so lowly of him. The words stung, but Akechi wasn’t in his right mind. He was probably projecting.

“Don’t give me that cliché bullshit!” Akechi snapped, suddenly for just a moment becoming shrouded in a strange, dark energy. There was a glimpse of… _No_.

“What was that…?!” Makoto cried.

“A black mask…!” Yusuke gasped.

“So…” Makoto said, “you _were_ behind the mental shutdowns after all…” As if they had any doubt still.

“Oh, this is great… I’m surprised… This is actually a first for me,” Akechi said lowly. “I might even have to try my hardest against you. You know… I just came up with a fun little idea… I wonder how far I can go with this…”

“Fun…?” Makoto echoed.

“You wanted to see my powers, didn’t you? Fine… I’ll show them to you!” Akechi laughed. “I’ve never felt like this before! You’re right; I don’t give a damn about Shido’s acknowledgement… All I care about now is killing all of you… To prove I’m better than you!”

No, no, they’d have to fight him again?

Akira braced himself.

“Here… I’ll show you who I really am. Come! Loki!” Akechi commanded and the same mysterious shape from before appeared behind him.

“Again…! It’s that Persona!” Yusuke gasped.

Akechi let out a roar and Akira realized the detective’s outfit was starting to change.

“What’s going on?!” Haru cried.

“Don’t make me laugh! Justice? Righteous?! Keep that shit to yourselves! You and your teammates piss me off!” Akechi’s voice was becoming more and more raw.

“He can use two separate powers…?! Then everything… even his appearance was a fake!” Morgana said.

“You’re going down… I’ll destroy you…” Akechi became enveloped in the same strange energy as the Shadows from earlier. “Go down with me!”

“That bastard… He made himself go psychotic!” Ryuji cried.

Akechi had a brief fit of laughter. “Now! Let’s see you drop dead one at a time, in front of your precious friends!”

“Dammit! He’s lost it! Here he comes!” Morgana called.

“ _DIE!!_ ” Akechi screamed.

If Akira’s heart could sink any more it would have dropped out of the bottom of Shido’s ship. Hearing Akechi’s broken voice, looking at his broken posture… Akira was overwhelmed with emotion. But he couldn’t do anything unless he and the Phantom Thieves stayed alive. They’d have to subdue Akechi.

“I will kill you! Destroy you! Crush you…! Teammates are nothing but trash!” Akechi yelled before the fight truly began.

He put up a good fight, but he was never going to be an even match against the full might of the Phantom Thieves. Again, once he started to look a little worse for wear, Akechi spoke.

“Why are you… looking at me like that…?! I’ve… I’ve succeeded until now… all by myself…” Akechi hissed. “I don’t need… teammates… I don’t…”

Akira could tell that Akechi was glaring at him even from behind the large black mask. He really felt personally targeted after that. But, it wasn’t long before a blow sent Akechi to the ground. The poor boy spent too much effort trying to struggle to his knees. It was hard to watch.

“You ready to call it quits?” Ryuji asked.

“I know… I’ve had enough,” Akechi said hoarsely, panting slightly. “…You’re so lucky. Lucky to be surrounded… by teammates who acknowledge you… And once Shido confesses his crimes, you’ll all be heroes. As for me, people will find out my past deductions were just a charade. My fame and trust will vanish.”

“…I see,” Morgana said. “So you were turning people psychotic, then solving the cases yourself. And you did that by joining forces with Shido.”

Akechi laughed pitifully. “In the end… I couldn’t be special…”

“Dude, you’re more than special…” Ryuji sighed, shaking his head.

Akechi’s head jerked up from where he was looking at the ground.

“It pains me to admit… but your wit and strength far exceed ours,” Makoto told him. “We only defeated you by teaming up… I was honestly… envious of your natural ability. It was frustrating to see how much my sister trusted you…”

Haru spoke up next. “I have no intention of forgiving you for what you did to my father, but… I sympathize with you. I wholeheartedly understand wanting to get back at the adults who took from you…”

“But when you gained the power to fulfill that desire, you only used it for your own self-benefit,” Yusuke said solemnly.

“If you have the ability to use multiple Personas, you probably have the same talents as Joker,” Futaba pointed out. “But because you went through life alone, the power you awakened to was fueled by lies and hate… Still, you thought that was enough, right…? That part I totally get.”

“You excelled at everything over us…” Yusuke admitted, “yet that was the one thing you lacked.”

Akechi looked pensive. He was listening.

“All right, let’s go back and get that callin’ card ready! We’re gonna take Shido down.” Ryuji turned back to address Akechi. “What’re you gonna do?”

“It’d be a problem if you kept getting in our way,” Ann added. “Wanna come along and help us settle things?”

“…Are you all idiots?” Akechi scoffed. “You should get rid of me… if you don’t want me getting in your way.”

Akira stepped forward and looked Akechi in the eyes the best he could. “You don’t deserve to die. Come with us. We’ll help you make things right.”

Akechi stared at him in silence for several seconds. “…You all are truly beyond my comprehension.”

The Phantom Thieves startled as another figure appeared next to Akechi.

“Akechi…?” Ryuji gasped.

“Another one?!” Yusuke cried. “Wait, is he…?”

“That’s… Shido’s cognitive version of Akechi!” Makoto said, shocked.

Sure enough, there was an Akechi in his school uniform standing next to the Akechi kneeling on the ground. The cognitive Akechi looked at the real Akechi with disgust written on his face. To all of their surprise, he suddenly pulled out a gun.

Ann gasped.

Wait.

This seemed familiar.

Akira was positively certain that he’d never been deep in a large cruise ship facing the boy he loved and a copy of him. That fact couldn’t stop him from feeling the strangest sense of déjà vu.

He suddenly remembered the odd voice warning him to watch his bullets, which he _had_ done. But even that seemed to be connected to something else. Something important. Something he needed to remember.

_Wait!_

He’d had another weird dream. At the beginning of all of this, back before they even truly infiltrated Kamoshida’s Palace. That had to be it. The pieces were coming together. The voices he’d heard but couldn’t decipher had to be the Phantom Thieves. The boy whose face had been mostly covered had to be Akechi.

That meant…

Akira realized what that meant with a start.

The dream had shown him the boy’s death.

If he didn’t do something soon, at just the right moment, Akechi was about to die.

The dream had shown him a panel that would activate a flood barrier door if shot. He cast a quick glance behind him to locate it before refocusing on the scene in front of him. It was crucial that he pay attention.

Cognitive Akechi aimed the gun at Akechi. “I’ll deal with the rest of you later,” he said.

Akechi looked frozen in his spot.

“Captain Shido’s orders… He has no need for losers,” the fake said by way of explanation. “Well… this just moves the plan up a little. He was going to get rid of you after the election anyway.”

“What…?!” Akechi gasped and Akira nearly echoed the sentiment.

“Did you truly believe you’d be sparred after all the murders you undertook? Don’t tell me… Were you actually feeling good about having someone rely on you for once?” The fake was openly mocking Akechi at this point. “Oh by the way, the captain says it’s time you received retribution for causing the mental shutdowns.”

“What the hell, man?!” Ryuji yelled. “That bastard’s the one who put him up to it!”

Akechi slowly rose to his feet, chuckling. “I see… I was wondering how he’d protect himself if I used my power to tear through his Palace. Turns out you’re how. So he’s making a puppet kill me… Sounds like something he’d do.”

“That’s right. I’ll do anything. But look at yourself… you’re the true puppet,” cognitive Akechi said before shooting Akechi in the side.

Akechi’s hand flew to cover the wound and he grimaced, moving even before the Phantom Thieves even processed what the sound was. Akira nearly lunged for him, but a tug at his consciousness said it wasn’t quite time.

“You little…!” Ryuji growled at the fake.

“So this… is how Shido thinks of Goro Akechi…” Makoto said quietly. “It’s… It’s too horrible!”

“It’s not too late!” Haru called. “We can change his heart together! Even if he’s your father… No, _because_ he’s your father!”

Cognitive Akechi looked toward the group. “What’s all this nagging about…? Want me to take care of you first?” he asked, summoning several Shadows.

“No…” Ann said softly. “He’s not alone! He has Shadows too…?!”

“You know what?” the fake said. “I’ll let someone volunteer to take his place. Who knows, you might delay his death.”

“Damn you…!” Ryuji snarled.

Things were getting tense. Akira needed a plan. He’d need to disable the cognitive Akechi and hope the Shadows wouldn’t act without direction.

“You guys are all about doing things for others, aren’t you?” the fake taunted them. “Oh, that’s just the same as me. I’m going to take all the blame for our captain. I’ll die for him too.”

“This is what Shido thinks of Akechi-kun, even after making him help with the murders…?” Makoto sounded as though she was on the edge between bewildered and enraged.

The cognitive Akechi addressed Akechi once more. “Here, I’ll give you one last chance. Shoot them.”

Akechi laughed quietly. “I was such a fool,” he said, drawing his gun and pointing it toward the Phantom Thieves.

_Almost…_ a voice said in Akira’s mind.

“Yes…” the fake said. “That’s the you our captain wishes to see.”

“…Don’t misunderstand. You’re the one who’s going to disappear!” Akechi cried.

_Now!!_ the voice commanded.

Akira leapt into action, literally. Before Akechi had a chance to turn on his double, Akira used the trick shot maneuver he’d learned from Shinya to down the cognitive Akechi. Once his feet were planted on the ground, he angled himself so he could easily shoot the button for the blockade.

“Come on!” Akira called.

Akechi hesitated. They didn’t have time for him to hesitate. They need to get him out of here.

“ _Goro!!_ ” Akira shouted, throwing his free hand out toward the boy.

Akechi’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before determination set into his face. He summoned what was left of his strength and jumped the distance between them, firmly grasping Akira’s outstretched hand. Akira pulled Akechi close against his side before taking the shot at the button. There was a short announcement before the bulkhead slammed shut.

Everything was quiet for a moment.

“Joker!! That was amazing!” Morgana cried.

“That was effin’ incredible!” Ryuji slung an arm around Akira’s shoulder, carefully not hitting Akechi.

“Akechi-kun, are you all right?” Makoto asked, kneeling next to him.

“I’ll… survive.” Akechi sounded thoroughly shell-shocked. “I’m afraid I don’t think I can walk…”

“That’s ok,” Akira said before scooping him up in his arms in one swift motion. He sent a quick thanks to the adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

“Don’t let your mask poke him in the neck!” Futaba warned.

“R-Right…” Akechi said softly, sounding distant.

“We need to get back to a safe room and get Akechi-kun patched up!” Haru said, already starting for the stairs.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves urged Akira ahead of them, still praising his rescue. They even sprinkled in some compliments and reassurances for Akechi. Akechi either didn’t know how to respond or wasn’t in the right headspace to and just wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder as well as he could.

Akechi was barely hanging on to consciousness by the time they got to the safe room. Akira gently laid him out on one of the beds and removed his broken mask. The Phantom Thieves who were so equipped applied various healing magic and products until the color returned to Akechi’s face. Akira loosely gripped one of the detective’s hands in his throughout the process.

“There,” Makoto said, taking a step back. “That should do it.”

“He’s all healed up! We shouldn’t run into anymore Shadows before we leave, but if we do, he’s good to go! And…” Morgana paused, looking closely at Akechi’s face from where he stood on the bed. “…Hey, is he asleep?!”

Akira examined the prone boy. He really was sound asleep, looking oddly peaceful for all that had just happened.

“I don’t blame him,” Futaba said. “He’s just been through a lot…”

“It’s not every day your double tries to kill you,” Ann said.

“Plus, he made himself go psychotic durin’ that fight!” Ryuji reminded them.

“It may be best if we leave him to rest while we secure our path to the Treasure,” Yusuke suggested. "Although… I would hate if he awoke alone…”

“I can stay with him! You guys should be fine out there, but I can always check in on you in case there’s an emergency,” Futaba offered.

Akira nodded and he led the group back out of the safe room, casting a glance, which he hoped didn’t betray too much longing, at Akechi on the way out.

They really had nothing to worry about with finding the route to the Treasure. They just had to submit their letters of introduction to the door and it opened for them, revealing the room where the Treasure would spawn. They couldn’t just stand around and gawk, though. Akira was pretty sure that the cognitive Akechi was still alive out there and that would not be a pleasant second encounter.

With the route to the Treasure secured, the Phantom Thieves returned to Futaba and Akechi in the safe room. Futaba waved enthusiastically when she saw them and pointed at Akechi, who was still laying on the other bed.

“Is he awake?” Ann asked quietly.

“He’s been in and out for the last few minutes,” Futaba whispered. “I think he tried to call for Akira a couple times.”

“That’s so cute…” Haru cooed.

“Yeah, it’s pretty gay,” Futaba snickered.

Akira, ignoring his teammates’ teasing, moved over to Akechi’s side and gently grabbed his hand. The boy seemed to relax slightly at the touch.

Morgana hopped on the other bed next to Futaba. “It might be best if we wake him before we leave the Metaverse. I’m… not sure if there’d be any side effects with being unconscious while exiting…”

“I imagine it would be jarring to wake up in a different reality, too,” Yusuke piped in.

“That’s a good point.” Ryuji nodded.

“I think it would be best if you woke him,” Makoto said to Akira.

Akira nodded before lightly shaking Akechi’s shoulder. “…Hey, Akechi…” he said softly.

Akechi shot up into a seated position and he nearly smacked Akira’s hands away as he immediately drew his arms in towards his chest. “Wha—?!” he gasped. His panicked eyes darted around the room until they landed on Akira. Akira watched the terror leave his face and the detective all but collapsed back onto the bed.

“Are you ok?” Akira asked.

“I’m… Yes, I’m sorry… I forgot where I was…” Akechi let out a tired sigh.

“We’re still in Shido’s Palace,” Ann said. “We thought we should wake you before we left.”

“Ah. Yes…” Akechi moved into a proper sitting position.

“You’re still coming with us, right, Akechi-kun?” Makoto asked.

Akechi twisted his hands into the quilt beneath him. “…You’ll really… still have me? After all of that…?” he muttered.

“Akira saved your life, right? We’re all behind him. We wanna help you,” Ryuji said, flashing a wide grin. “We know a thing or two about gettin’ out of shitty situations.”

“We’ve talked about it a lot, and not just recently,” Morgana added. “We all decided long ago that if there was anything we could do to help you, we would. And we finally have a way to help.”

Akechi chewed at his lip.

Akira sat down on the bed next to him. “Join us. We’ll make Shido atone for everything he did to you.”

“I don’t… Akira, I can’t…” Akechi’s voice shook. “…I don’t deserve…”

“Everyone deserves a chance to make up for their mistakes, even if they’re some pretty big mistakes. That’s what we’re all about: bettering people,” Morgana said.

Akira very gently rubbed Akechi’s shoulder. “You don’t have to think about that stuff right now. You’ve been through a lot. Just come with us and rest for a while. Please, Goro.”

Akechi looked like he was on the brink of tears. “…ok. Yes, I’ll come with you.”

“Yeah!!” Futaba cheered. “Let’s go make Sojiro give us a bunch of curry!”

That, of all things, brought some life back into Akechi’s eyes. “…It’s been a while since I’ve had any of Sojiro-san’s cooking…”

“To Leblanc!” Ryuji shouted.

Akechi slid off of the bed, but stumbled as he took a step. Akira was quickly at his side to help support him.

“I’m sorry, I… I’m still a little weak…” Akechi mumbled.

“You _did_ almost die,” Ann reminded him.

“It’s ok. You can lean on me.” Akira snaked an arm under Akechi’s and the boy immediately sunk into him. Walking was somewhat difficult, but they made it work and left the Palace with no issue.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The group stopped outside of the entrance to Leblanc.

“Maybe… um… Maybe it would be better if we didn’t all go in there right now…” Futaba said, glancing at Akechi. The boy was looking panicky again.

“Ah, perhaps that would be best,” Yusuke agreed, also observing Akechi’s expression. “We can all celebrate later. Akechi should eat and rest up.”

There was some slight grumbling from Ryuji, who wanted curry, but the Phantom Thieves all agreed this was a moment best left to a small group. After the others dispersed, Futaba opened Leblanc’s door. Luckily, there were no customers inside.

“Sojiro!!” Futaba called.

“There you guys are,” Sojiro said without looking up from the glass he was cleaning. “How’d things go today?”

“Weeeeell…” Futaba hopped into a seat at the bar as Akira and Akechi properly entered the café.

When no one answered his question, Sojiro finally looked up. He glanced at Futaba first before turning and gasping when he saw the two boys. “Mr. Detective…?! How… What’s going on?”

“It’s a long story,” Akira said as he helped Akechi into a barstool. “He’d really like some curry, though.”

“C-Coming right up!” Sojiro ducked into the kitchen.

Akira took a seat next to Akechi and kept a gentle hand on his back while they waited. Occasionally Akechi would shift his hands in his lap slightly but he was otherwise motionless while Sojiro was in the kitchen. His mind was obviously racing, but Akira didn’t want to overwhelm him. Futaba glanced down the bar at them a couple times, looking as though she wanted to say something but decided not to.

When Sojiro placed a plate of curry and a cup of coffee down, Akechi sat up straighter.

“Go on, don’t be shy.” Sojiro pushed the silverware closer.

Akechi gingerly picked up the spoon and began to eat. Akira could tell that Sojiro could sense the strange energy in the café. The man kept looking at him as Akechi slowly ate and Akira assumed an expression that he hoped conveyed that they would talk later.

Once the curry was finished, Akechi took a few sips of the coffee. His hand trembled a bit as he set the cup back down.

“Hey,” Akira said, leaning into his line of sight, “do you want to go rest?”

Akechi opened his mouth but then closed it and just nodded. Akira helped him out of the stool and supported his weight as they made their way upstairs. Morgana mewed happily when he saw them and ran over and jumped up on the bed.

“Here, just use my bed,” Akira said.

Akechi hummed a sound that might have been a word before sinking onto the bed. Morgana placed himself in Akechi’s lap and the detective started petting him, almost unaware.

“I… need to explain some things to Sojiro. And make sure it’s ok that you can stay here.” Akira handed Akechi a spare blanket. “Here’s my softest blanket. Morgana will be here. I won’t be gone long.”

Akechi didn’t respond, so Akira gave Morgana a quick pat before going back down the stairs. Futaba and Sojiro were still at the bar.

“Ok, what th—” Sojiro started.

“I can explain, but…” Akira lowered his voice before continuing. “Can we talk somewhere else?”

Sojiro sighed. “The dishes are already done. You kids come back to the house. Is that a good enough place?”

Akira nodded. He followed Futaba and Sojiro out of Leblanc and down the street to Sojiro’s home. The last time he’d been here had been when he faked his own death. Pleasant memories.

Sojiro sat down and looked between Futaba and Akira. “Ok. Is anyone going to tell me what’s going on here? Why is the guy who tried to kill you suddenly in my café?”

“It’s kind of a long story,” Akira said.

“It better be a good one. Because the last I heard, Mr. Detective wanted you dead. Not only that, but he set you all up and betrayed you to kill you. If I’m following right, there’s a _murderer_ in my place of business right now.”

“Sojiro—” Futaba tried.

“You kids taught me that people can change for the better, but this guy—”

“ _Dad_ , he needs our help!” Futaba interrupted.

Sojiro stopped and stared at them.

“You remember how we were saying he was being used by Shido for the mental shutdown stuff?”

Sojiro nodded.

“Yeah, and that all started like two years ago, right?” Futaba continued before looking over to Akira.

“…Which means all this began happening when he was fifteen,” Akira said, frowning.

“Fifteen…?” Sojiro echoed. Akira could see the unvoiced thought in his eyes: that’s Futaba’s age.

“And that’s not all!” Futaba cried. “Akira, tell him the rest!”

Akira nodded. “The first night he came to Leblanc, he told me about his childhood. His father was some scum who abandoned his mother when he knew she was pregnant. She committed suicide while Akechi was still very young. He was thrown into the foster system and bounced from home to home before he went out on his own…”

“And I think he blames himself for his mom’s death…” Futaba said quietly. “That’s familiar…”

Sojiro’s expression darkened. “…The kid’s had a rough life…”

Akira looked Sojiro dead in the eyes. “Masayoshi Shido is his father. Akechi was running a long plan for revenge.”

“That bastard’s his father?!”

Futaba nodded. “We just ran into Akechi in Shido’s Palace. He tried to fight us, twice, lost both times, got shot by Shido’s fake version of himself, almost died, got saved by Akira, and now we’re helping him!”

Sojiro, to his credit, didn’t look completely lost. “Holy crap… He almost died?”

“He was going to sacrifice himself to save us from his double. We… I couldn’t let that happen,” Akira said.

“Your big dumb crush came in handy,” Futaba snickered.

Sojiro was quiet for a bit, looking thoughtful. When he spoke again, his tone was subdued. “How are you guys going to help this kid? His… whole existence has been warped. He needs serious therapy.”

“He does,” Akira agreed.

“We’re not sure what we can do. But, we do know that Akira has helped all of us.” Futaba smiled. “Until Akechi’s ready to start healing, Akira and the rest of us can support him.”

“No, he needs _therapy,_ ” Sojiro insisted. “You kids are incredible, but Akechi needs a mental health professional.”

“I know,” Akira said. “The only complication right now is that once Shido knows Akechi isn’t where he should be, there’ll be people looking for him. It wouldn’t be safe.”

“So he’s kind of in the same boat as you now, huh?” Sojiro asked. “Neither of you can be recognized in public. How’s the popular Mr. Detective gonna hide?”

“His school will think he’s been called away for family stuff, like Akira,” Futaba said.

“And…” Akira hesitated. “We were hoping he could stay with us.”

“In my house? Err, the café?” Sojiro spoke quickly.

“In the café… He seems really fragile right now, and…”

“And Akira’s presence seems to comfort him!” Futaba finished for Akira. “Don’t worry, Morgana will supervise.”

“I guess the cat’s better than no one…” Sojiro sighed. “I… Ok. You guys better be able to handle all this. I’m not trying to piece together a broken high schooler because you kids thought you could fix him.”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Akira grabbed an extra futon on the way out and quickly went back to Leblanc. He locked the door behind him when he entered. Akira shoved the futon roll under his arm and filled two glasses with water for himself and Akechi. However, when Akira went up the stairs to his room, Akechi was already down for the count. The detective was curled up on Akira’s bed, wearing the same pair of pajamas he’d borrowed before. There was the blanket haphazardly draped over him, and Morgana’s head poked out from under the corner near Akechi’s chest. The cat was sound asleep as well.

Akira set the waters on his desk, noting that Akechi’s clothes were thrown over the chair rather than folded. Akira quickly folded the garments so they wouldn’t wrinkle. He then glanced over at Akechi’s sleeping form before unrolling his futon and getting ready for bed.

When he came back upstairs, he heard a soft meow.

“I thought you were asleep,” Akira whispered to Morgana across the room.

“I was,” the cat yawned, “but you were making so much noise, I’m surprised Akechi didn’t wake up too.”

Akira made a shushing motion. “Don’t wake him now.”

“I won’t, I won’t. I was just thinking… Akechi was gonna save us at the cost of his own life. I think in his heart he might not be so bad…” Morgana said softly.

“…It’s nice to hear you say that.” Akira smiled. He heard Morgana yawn again while he situated the futon. When he looked back over, the cat had dozed off once again, his little furry head nuzzled up against Akechi’s neck.

_Thank you…_ Akira thought to no one in particular as he laid under his blanket. _Thank you for letting us save him… Now, please just let us help him…_

Before he had the chance to drift off to sleep, his phone buzzed.

**Official Chat**

**Noir:** We were finally able to get into the main assembly hall.

**Panther:** that means we’re ready to send the calling card too. when should we do it?

**Fox:** we must consider the method by which we will send it as well

**Skull:** all those guys cheering for shido better be ready. We’re gonna surprise the shit outta them!

**Oracle:** i cant wait for this >:3c

**Skull:** btw wheres makoto? Shes in this chat right?

**Queen:** Yes, don’t worry. I’ve been reading it.

**Joker:** whats on ur mind

**Queen:** Well…

**Noir:** It’s about Akechi-kun, is it not? Everything that happened with him was really intense… Honestly, I have mixed feelings… but I think he’s a victim too.

**Panther:** a victim we have to figure out how to save…

**Fox:** had i not met you all i may have become like him as well

**Skull:** personally speaking i cant forgive the guy. But more importantly i cant forgive shido for warping his mind so goddamn much! Stupid shitty dads

**Queen:** I must agree. What Shido did is reprehensible.

**Noir:** We must do this. I’m certain we’ll be able to pull it off.

**Joker:** lets do this

**Oracle:** u can count on us

**Oracle:** the decision on when to call us together for this plan is on u aki

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Joker:** everything was super heavy today i think its a good time to revisit the bean boys

**Panther:** i hate to bring this up again but

**Panther:** can we talk about akira flirting with akechi while we were fighting

**Joker:** o yeah

**Joker:** i was hoping no one else picked up on that hasd;falks

**Skull:** dude you told him to put his hands on you

**Fox:** was your plan to convince him to join us by offering to bottom for him

**Joker:** OH MY FUCKIGN GOD

**Oracle:** INARI THERES KIDS HERE

**Skull:** FOX DUDE WHAT THE EFF

**Noir:** Umm…

**Fox:** oh

**Fox:** i see that was inappropriate

**Panther:** a;sdlkfaj; yusuke i’m sorry no one else thinks youre funny

**Oracle:** that wasnt a joke

**Oracle:** that was a mass aggro spell

**Joker:** aNyWaY

**Joker:** its not like i was the only one flirting

**Panther:** that’s true. akechi Did have this weird aggressive flirting/fighting thing going on for a bit

**Noir:** Speaking of Akechi-kun, how is he?

**Joker:** hes hella asleep

**Joker:** he ate some curry then went upstairs and almost immediately knocked out

**Joker:** hes cuddling morgana rn its super cute

**Joker:** hold on

**Queen:** Morgana’s letting Akechi cuddle him?

**Joker:** _cuddlesformona.jpeg_

**Oracle:** AWWWW

**Noir:** That is adorable!

**Queen:** I must admit, that is pretty cute.

**Skull:** damn its hard to believe mona hated him just yesterday

**Panther:** that’s hella adorable. sorry u have to sleep on the floor tho akira

**Joker:** its nbd

**Joker:** speaking of sleep

**Joker:** i should actually sleep

**Joker:** gnight gang

**Skull:** gnight bro

**Joker:** actually hold on

**Panther:**???

**Joker:** nobody send any more messages in the chats tonight

**Joker:** im gonna add akechi back and i dont wanna wake him up

**Queen:** Understood. Go ahead.

**_Joker_ ** _added **Goro Akechi** to the chat_

**_Joker_ ** _changed **Goro Akechi** ’s nickname to **Crow (:**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you believe me if i said i Didn't write this whole fic for the saving akechi scene? no? well youre right
> 
> anway the real canon divergence has finally begun, i hope yall continue to enjoy this fic moving forward!


	14. The First Day of the Rest of My Life or Some Cliché Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akechi in the post-akechi fight vanilla p5 canon what will he do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god im sorry this is so late my mental calendar is Fucked Up whenever i don't work for like a week im so sorry  
> its it late enough that i should have waited until the next night to post this? maybe? will i? no because i Will forget  
> is it still wednesday?  
> no
> 
> lets-a go

_December 15 th, Thursday_

Goro Akechi awoke in a largely unfamiliar room. He felt like he should recognize it, but he just couldn’t place the location. He also became aware of something warm and heavy on his chest, making it somewhat difficult to breathe. He started to panic before he looked down and saw a cat.

_A cat…?_ he thought groggily. _I don’t own a cat…_

Hold on a moment. This cat was familiar too.

Oh! He was Akira’s cat, Morgana!

Then… he must be in Akira’s room. Yes, yes, that was it.

Now, if this was Akira’s room, where was Akira? Akechi couldn’t feel anyone else in the small bed, thank god. He’d have been mortified. Akechi then spotted Akira on a futon on the floor. He craned his neck to confirm, not wanting to disturb the sleeping cat. He then blushed lightly as he saw Akira’s peaceful face. A pleasant sight, no doubt, but what was he doing here? Had he finally died and gone to heaven? No, he wouldn’t be in heaven if he was dead.

_Still alive, then…_ Akechi thought bitterly. _So what—_

The events of the previous day came back to him in a nearly panic-inducing flash. Right… He’d thought things were progressing strangely so he had gone into Shido’s Palace to check some things out. He’d caught glimpses of the Phantom Thieves so he tracked them down and confronted them. They fought. He lost handily. He was a bit embarrassed, honestly. Then, just when the Phantom Thieves were taking pity on him, Shido’s cognitive version of him showed. Akechi had known in that moment that he was going to die. He’d been ready for it. Anxious for it, even. With all of his walls utterly destroyed, he’d been revealed as the pitiful creature he was. A creature who didn’t deserve to live.

And when the fake had summoned the Shadows, Akechi knew he had a chance to make his pitiful existence mean something. He was going to save the Phantom Thieves and take himself out of the picture for good.

Then Akira had gone and saved his life. He even used the same trick with the barricade that Akechi had been planning, damn him. And now…

Was he a member of the Phantom Thieves again? They’d invited him, but… Could he really say yes? He was certain to just weigh them down. They all seemed confident that he was someone who would fit right in with their group. Except, _he_ didn’t even know who he was at this point. Surely his days as a fake celebrity were over. If he couldn’t be the charismatic ace detective, he was just an unwanted child who studied too hard for someone who wasn’t sure what he wanted to do after high school. Ugh, and the Phantom Thieves would likely try to convince him that this version of Akechi has value too or some shit. But people liked the other Akechi. He liked the other Akechi too. That Akechi was certainly more worthy of love than—

Akechi nearly yelped when he felt a small, rough tongue licking at his cheek.

“I can practically _hear_ you self-loathing,” Morgana grumbled, looking down at him. “It’s too early for that! Let’s eat breakfast!”

“But… Akira…” Akechi whispered hoarsely.

“He needs to get up soon anyway. I’m sure he’s hungry; we had a big day yesterday,” Morgana assured him. The cat didn’t wait for Akechi to answer before launching himself from the bed, landing squarely on Akira’s stomach.

A startled gasping sound was ripped from Akira’s throat. The poor boy shot into a semi-seated position, coughing. “… _Fuck!_ ” he choked out.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Morgana purred, still sitting on his torso. “It’s time for breakfast! We’re hungry!”

Before Akira had a chance to respond, Sojiro knocked on the railing to announce he was coming upstairs. Akechi quickly pulled the thick blanket around his shoulders.

“You boys ok up here?” Sojiro asked from the top of the stairs. “I heard choking or something.”

Akira nodded. “Just me. Morgana tried to kill me.”

It was nice to see he could joke about attempts on his life.

“Did not!” the cat cried in vain.

Sojiro chuckled. “Well, Mr. Detective, is that the whole case?”

He wasn’t a detective, just a fraud with some intuitive skills. Akechi supposed he couldn’t fault Sojiro for not knowing that though. Or… maybe he did? Akechi had no idea how much the café owner knew of Akira’s extracurricular activities. He’d have to find out later. Sojiro had addressed him.

“I saw it myself,” Akechi said with a nod. “Morgana is most certainly guilty.”

Morgana stuck out his tongue at Akechi but whatever effect he was going for was lost by virtue of him being a cat. He just looked cute.

“Well, you boys just come downstairs whenever you’re ready to eat. I’ll get some curry and coffee ready.” Sojiro gave a quick wave before going back down to the café.

Akira shoved Morgana off and stood, stretching. “Do you wanna go use the bathroom first?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” Akechi said, standing as well. He looked over where he’d left his belongings. “…My clothes are folded.”

“Yeah, I folded them, sorry.” Akira rubbed the back of his neck. “You were asleep when I got back and I didn’t want your clothes to get wrinkled.”

“It’s fine, thank you… My binder, is it…” Akechi trailed off.

“I tucked it into your shirt. I wasn’t sure if anyone was gonna just walk up here, so…”

“That was… very thoughtful of you. I appreciate it.” Akechi grabbed the bundle of his clothes and quickly ducked into the bathroom once he’d descended the stairs.

He carefully laid the blanket he’d forgotten to shed on the countertop of the sink. As he dressed, he realized that the only things he had with him were his outfit from the previous day and his briefcase. Hopefully his breath wasn’t awful.

Akechi dressed quickly, worried that if he took too long a customer might see him exit the bathroom. He gargled some water in case his breath _was_ actually awful and Akira was just being polite by not mentioning it. He checked his profile one last time before folding the borrowed pajamas into the blanket and cautiously opening the door.

“It’s ok, Mr. Detective. No one’s here yet. No need to worry,” Sojiro called from somewhere.

Akechi froze, halfway through the door. “Th-Thank you, Sojiro-san. I… Yes, thank you.”

He took to the stairs at such a pace that he was out of breath by the time he entered Akira’s room. And then his eyes caught the last sliver of skin as Akira pulled his shirt on and whatever air he had left was snatched. Akechi involuntarily coughed as he tried to force his lungs into operation.

“Oh, hey, Akechi,” Akira said nonchalantly as if there was nothing strange about any of this, as if there wasn’t some odd tension in the air between them.

Akechi didn’t understand how Akira was still so cool and collected. He’d tried to kill the boy twice now and still was being welcomed with open arms. Akira was too nice, too forgiving. Akechi hated him. He loved him. He hated that he loved him. He hated himself for loving him. He hated himself. It was complicated. Akechi briefly entertained the idea that he didn’t actually hate Akira but he simply hated himself so much that the feelings had to overflow to somewhere. He didn’t hate Akira. He knew that, deep down. Like he said, it was complicated.

“You look like you’re thinking. Everything ok in there?” Akira’s voice and his hand on his shoulder startled Akechi back into the moment.

Akechi gently but quickly swatted the hand away. “I’m fine.”

Akira looked unconvinced, but he let it slide. “I was going to ask the rest of the gang to come over after school to talk about everything. Is that ok with you?”

How dare he consider Akechi’s comfort over the will of the rest of his teammates? His teammates should be much more important to him. Still, Akechi nodded. This was fine.

Then he realized something. Akira seemed to realize it too.

“Are you… going to school?” Akira asked hesitantly.

“I’m not so sure that he should,” Morgana piped in. The cat was sitting on Akira’s couch. Akechi had honestly forgotten he was in the room.

“He may be right…” Akechi started quietly. “Shido had given me a task right before I entered his Palace. He wanted me to begin cleaning up immediately instead of waiting until after the election as originally planned. As soon as he realizes I haven’t made a move, he’ll start trying to figure out why. That isn’t to say that I mean I should feign doing the work. But… He will most certainly send people to look for me soon.”

Akira had a small grin on his face, his eyes soft. Akechi felt his cheeks warm.

“Wh-What are you smiling at?” Akechi asked. “I’ve just described how my bastard of a father is going to hunt me.”

“It’s not that.” Akira shook his head. “That’s the most I’ve heard you say since the fight. You were back in your element, examining evidence and piecing together a conclusion.”

“You really are a detective!” Morgana agreed.

Akechi blinked a few times. “…I suppose one picks up on a few things while pretending to work with the police.”

“Hey, you really are clever. And smart,” Morgana said. “That can’t be faked.”

“In any case,” Akechi said quickly, clearing his throat, “I don’t think it would be wise for me to go anywhere that Shido could expect me to be at any specific time. So, it’s not exactly safe for me to attend school or… or go home…”

Akechi hadn’t realized until he’d spoken that he wouldn’t be able to stay at his own place if Shido was looking for him. This whole thing was far too much.

“You can stay here. We can talk more about everything later. Let’s go eat.” Akira started for the stairs and Akechi had no choice but to follow.

There were two plates of curry laid out on the counter, each accompanied by a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, boys,” Sojiro said before taking a sip of his own coffee. “Oh, Mr. Detective, this one’s yours.”

Akechi sat in front of the indicated plate with a small nod. He felt Akira sit next to him more than he saw him. Akechi was staring at his plate. Sojiro had given him a much larger portion than what was usually served. Sojiro must have sensed his hesitation and stood in front of him.

“I figured you might be hungry. You didn’t really eat a whole lot last night,” Sojiro said with a shrug.

“Thank you, Sojiro-san,” Akechi said. He wasn’t sure if he was really all that hungry now, but he would do his best. Sojiro was being very kind in letting him stay above the café and he didn’t want to make the man upset. And the curry _was_ very delicious.

The two ate in relative silence for a bit. Akira finished his meal first and spoke up to get Sojiro’s attention.

“Akechi’s gonna stay here today while I go take care of some things, if that’s ok.”

“Does he not have…” Sojiro started.

“I don’t believe it’s safe for me to attend my school,” Akechi said, putting his silverware down. “Shido will not be happy with me and will likely send some of his men to search for me.”

Sojiro sucked in a breath through his teeth. “…That’s rough. Well, I don’t mind if you hang around. Feel free to help around the café if you want. There’s not much to do but I can show you the ropes.”

“I would like that, actually,” Akechi said with a nod.

“Great! I’ll let you borrow Akira’s apron. Oh, you might want to wear something else…”

Akechi opened his mouth but Akira spoke first, gently touching Akechi’s arm.

“You can find something of mine, it’s ok.”

Sojiro cleared his throat. “…Do we need to talk about PDA—”

“Gross! No!” Morgana yowled.

Akira cringed and slid out of his chair. “He’ll stop pestering you if I leave. I’ll be back with everyone,” he said to Akechi, lightly ruffling the detective’s hair as he passed.

“Right…” Akechi said, mostly to himself.

The bell on the door rang, signaling that Akira had left and that Akechi was now alone with Sojiro. He took a hesitant sip of his coffee. He knew Sojiro didn’t like him very much. He knew it. Sojiro hadn’t done anything to indicate this, but the energy in the room was weird. And if Sojiro knew what Akechi had done to Akira… Well, if he knew that, Akechi could fully expect that he was going to be kicked out.

“Hey,” Sojiro said, startling Akechi, “when you’re done there you can go up and get changed. No rush, though. Probably won’t have any customers for a while.”

Akechi nodded and, despite the reassurances, quickly finished his meal. He excused himself from the bar and went back up the stairs. Akira had said to just borrow some of his clothes. Was he really fine with Akechi just rifling through his belongings? And he had only seen where Akira kept pajamas. There wasn’t anything in Akira’s room that looked like it was made for housing clothes. Akechi didn’t know where to even start looking.

Oh, wait. Akira was probably on the train. Akechi could just text him.

**_Goro Akechi:_ ** _I hate to bother you, Akira, but I don’t know where any of your clothes are. I'd_ _hate to tear apart your room in search._

Akechi realized this was the first message he’d sent him in roughly a month. He missed the days where they texted daily, before Akechi knew what was to happen to both of them.

Akira texted back almost instantly.

**_Akira Kurusu:_** _try the kind of reddish box under the bed_

_**Akira Kurusu:** there should be some sweaters and old pants and stuff_

_**Akira Kurusu:** the pants might be a bit short sorry_

_**Akira Kurusu:** have fun with sojiro today_

_**Akira Kurusu:** dont let him try to adopt you he’ll make you live in an attic_

_**Akira Kurusu:** i wouldnt mind if you moved into my attic tho < 3_

Akechi stared at his phone in mildly embarrassed awe. Was Akira seriously flirting with him? There was no way he still had any of those feelings toward Akechi, he couldn’t. Akira must be joking to try to help put Akechi at ease. Still, Akechi’s hand drifted slowly to his lips.

Hm.

Perhaps he and Akira had a few things they needed to discuss.

“You get lost up there?” Sojiro’s voice suddenly called.

“M-My apologies!” Akechi called back. “Akira’s a strange organizer, it took a minute to find anything!”

Akechi pulled the box out into the room and started digging through it. He found a black mock turtleneck that looked like it would be just loose enough to be comfortable. He then eventually found a pair of burgundy pants that looked like they wouldn’t be too short. He quickly changed and went back down to the café.

“There he is!” Sojiro said when he saw Akechi. “Man, it’s a good thing you and Akira are basically the same size.”

“I suppose so. I’m sorry, I hate to borrow from him but I wasn’t expecting to be away from home.” Akechi tugged at the end of the sweater slightly.

“…Right. Uh, here’s the apron.” Sojiro handed him the garment.

Akechi thanked him before pulling the apron over his head. He tied it behind his back and went to join Sojiro at the bar.

“I feel like I should warn you, Mr. Detective, but that Niijima lady is gonna be over here with everyone later. She’s kind of joined the group efforts,” Sojiro said.

“Sae-san…” Akechi muttered. “I owe her so many apologies…”

“Yeah, probably,” Sojiro said casually. “Sorry, I’m pretty involved in this whole thing.”

Akechi looked at him. “I’ve been wanting to ask… How much do you know about all this?”

“The Phantom Thief stuff?” Sojiro asked. He continued after Akechi nodded. “I found out before the whole ordeal with Niijima. I found Futaba’s calling card in her room. She and Akira came clean pretty quickly when I confronted them.”

“Before Sae-san’s Palace… So you know…” Akechi hesitated. “…what I’ve done…”

“Oh, you mean how you betrayed Akira and tried to kill him? Yeah, I know about that.” Sojiro’s tone froze Akechi where he stood.

“Sojiro-san, I—”

“I _also_ know how Shido’s been usin’ you for years. Abusing you, even… I, uh… The kids filled me in on everything that went down.”

Akechi stared at him. So, Sojiro _did_ know everything. Well, maybe not _everything_. He probably didn’t know Akechi’s struggles over whatever he felt for Akira, but he did know about the fight and daring rescue. Sojiro had every reason to hate Akechi, to demand that Akechi never speak with Akira again, to—

“Look, kid… We didn’t get off on the best foot. But Akira sees something in you. He thinks you’ve got potential. And all those kids are damn determined to help you.” Sojiro sighed. “So, if you ever need anything, I’ll be here for you too.”

That… wasn’t how this was supposed to go. Akira saw something special in him? _Him_? That was impossible. They’d all see that saving him had been a waste sooner rather than later. He couldn’t find redemption; he didn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve Akira, or the Phantom Thieves, or the pity of the most respectable adult he’d ever met.

A hand towel suddenly made brief contact with Akechi’s arm and he glanced back up at Sojiro.

“Hey, I know that look,” Sojiro said. “Don’t go doubting yourself. We both know Akira is somehow always right about this kinda stuff.”

Akechi nodded after a second. “...Historically, yes.”

They fell into a bit of an awkward silence before Sojiro decided it was time to show Akechi how some of the things around the café work. The man first showed him where everything in the kitchen was and then Akechi learned how to properly wash dishes.

“If any customers come in, you can just hide back here and do some dishes,” Sojiro told him. It was a good plan. Akechi couldn’t risk getting recognized in his only refuge.

Sojiro was about to start lecturing about the selection of proper coffee beans when Akechi decided he was ready to ask a question.

“Sojiro-san, does Sae-san know about what happened yesterday?”

Sojiro looked thoughtful. “Hm… Well, first of all, you can drop the honorifics with me. Akira and Futaba just call me ‘Sojiro’ but you can call me ‘Boss,’ if you don’t want to be too casual. As for Niijima… I think she knows the story, but not all the details.”

“I see…” Akechi paused, inspecting the wood of the bar. “Would it be possible to ask her to come here earlier? I need a favor of her but I don’t think she’d like to see a call from me…”

“Oh, uh, sure.”

Akechi busied himself with wiping down the already clean bar while the phone call was made. What if Sae didn’t want to help him? What if she couldn’t forgive him or at least look past what he’d done? He couldn’t ask Sojiro or one of the Phantom Thieves to do this favor for him. It would put everyone in too much danger. Akechi knew Shido would stop at nothing to accomplish his goals on his terms, and he was already out for Phantom Thief blood. Letting him connect the group to Akechi’s inactivity would be too risky.

He heard Sojiro wrap up the call and tried to appear as though he wasn’t anxiously awaiting the verdict.

Sojiro slipped his phone into his pocket and turned to Akechi. “She’s on her way over.”

Akechi tried to not let his surprise show but he knew he wasn’t successful. “She is?”

“You know there are adults who value you and want you to be ok, right?” Sojiro’s expression softened. “Look, I can’t approve of everything you’ve done, but like I said, I’m still here for you if you need anything.”

Akechi said nothing.

“Suddenly not as much of a chatterbox, huh?” Sojiro laughed airily. “I get it. Sorry I keep bringing up the serious stuff. Let’s make some coffee, yeah?”

Making coffee turned out to be a much more relaxing activity than expected. Sojiro spoke of nothing outside of the process, sparing Akechi any probing questions. Finally left to peace, Akechi realized he quite liked making coffee. He understood why Akira liked helping out at the café. It was all straightforward. It made sense. He couldn’t ruin it by thinking too much about his emotions.

And before long there were two freshly brewed cups of coffee on the bar. Sojiro and Akechi took a sip from their respective cups simultaneously. The coffee wasn’t quite like what he’d had before, but it didn’t taste bad.

Sojiro hummed, setting his cup back down. “Pretty good for your first brew, Mr. Detective. Akira had better watch out or he’ll have a rival in the café game.”

Akechi couldn’t help but snort at the choice of words. “Oh, he’s been my rival this whole time.”

“Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Sojiro smirked.

The boy blushed but was saved having to choke out a response by the bell on the door chiming. Akechi fled behind Sojiro and was sneaking into the kitchen when the person identified themselves.

“Akechi-kun, it’s ok. It’s just me,” came Sae Niijima’s calming voice.

“Sae-san,” Akechi murmured, peeking out from behind Sojiro.

Sojiro stepped aside, urging him forward. “Go on, tell her what you wanted to say.”

Akechi had planned to just ask his favor and hope he would have the strength to beg her forgiveness later. But… seeing her face just now…

He fell into a deep bow. “Sae-san, I’m terribly sorry for everything that I put you through. I’m sorry that I deceived you, that I lied to you, that I nearly cost you the job you worked so hard for, and that I endangered you and your family. I can hardly expect you to forgive my actions but I offer you my sincerest apology and will do I can to atone. I—”

“That’s enough,” Sae cut him off. “I’ve gotten most of the story from everyone else. I’m not happy with you, but I’m sympathetic for your circumstances. So, thanks for the apology.”

“Thank you…” Akechi straightened up.

“Is that all you wanted me to come down here for?”

“No, I um… I need a favor, Sae-san.”

Akechi explained his situation to her, detailing how he had to hide from Shido’s men.

“…I don’t think there’s anything I can do about a manhunt…” Sae said solemnly.

“Oh, I know that,” Akechi said. “That isn’t the favor I need. See, I wasn’t prepared to stay away from home for any amount of time, so I don’t have any other clothes or any toiletries… Would you… Would you go to my flat and collect some things for me? You’re the only one who can do this with minimal suspicion.”

“Of course. I’ll try to seem like I’m there to investigate, in case anyone is watching me,” Sae said with a nod. “What should I get?”

“Yes, um, we should discuss specifics…” Akechi said tentatively, glancing back at Sojiro.

Sojiro must have sensed his cue because he grabbed some dishes and went into the kitchen.

“Right, so, there’s a duffle bag in my closet. If you could just fill that with whatever clothes fit, that should do. Obviously I’ll need most of the items from my bathroom. My laptop is in its case on my desk and there’s a backpack you can put it in to be less suspicious. And, um… Of course I’ll need undergarments and socks and…” Akechi hesitated, his voice going quiet. “…I’ll need at least one of my spare binders. However many fit once you’ve gathered everything else. I’m… I’m entrusting this to you, Sae-san.”

If Sae had any reactions to anything he said, she didn’t let them show. “I understand. I’ll go now before everyone gets here. I’ll stop by my place going each way to hopefully lose any tails.”

“Thank you, Sae-san,” Akechi said with the utmost sincerity.

Sae just nodded to him. “I’ll be back, Sojiro. I need to run a quick errand,” she called before leaving.

Akechi let out a deep breath. This brought the count of people he was out to up to two. Well, two and a cat. And he suspected the rest of the Phantom Thieves had their own suspicions. He knew they knew he was gay. Maybe he should tell them the rest…? The thought first occurred to him in the context that he would rather tell them than let them simply find out. The more he considered it, however, he found that he truly trusted them with the information and wanted them to know.

Yes. He’d tell them.

He pulled out his phone.

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**_Crow (:_ ** _changed their name to **Crow**_

**Crow:** Good afternoon, everyone. First, thank you for adding me back into this chat. It may seem insignificant but I see this as a great show of trust.

**Crow:** In return, I would like to offer my own show of trust. I would like to share something with you all.

**Panther:** what’s up akechi??

**Panther:** also hey!!! it’s nice to hear from you! akira says you slept well?

**Queen:** Yes, you must have been quite exhausted.

**Crow:** I did sleep rather well, thank you.

**Noir:** That’s good! What was it you wanted to tell us, Akechi-kun? Take however much time you need!

**Crow:** Right. Well, you all joked some time ago that the Phantom Thieves are a “no cishets allowed” group. I don’t think I’ve hid the fact that I am gay from you all. In fact, I believe I’ve alluded to it many times.

**Fox:** yes we were able to realize that very quickly

**Skull:** yusuke, man, you don’t gotta drag him like that

**Crow:** It’s all right. I wasn’t worried about you all using that knowledge for ill will. I had to be more careful in public, you understand, but I knew you all would be respectful. So, with that, I would like to share something else that you all doubtlessly already suspect, and that Akira already knows.

**Crow:** I am also trans.

**Crow:** It was important that I kept this a secret, but, well… Publicity doesn’t matter anymore. Now that I will no longer be a public figure, I feel more comfortable letting others know.

**Panther:** it means a lot that you feel comfortable telling us that, akechi

**Panther:** even tho we’ve had our differences and it might be difficult to adjust to this change in dynamic, we want the best for you and we’ll help however we can

**Noir:** Yes, we whole-heartedly support you in this, Akechi-kun!

**Skull:** hell yeah man, trans rights!

**Fox:** for whatever its worth akechi i am also trans

**Crow:** Oh!

**Oracle:** yeah man ur in good company here

**Queen:** Thank you for sharing this with us, Akechi.

**Panther:** …akechi??

**Skull:** where’d he go????

**Joker:** hes probably just embarrassed that you guys are being so nice to him lmao

As always, Akira was right. Akechi could feel his face heating up as he stared at his phone. He had known the Phantom Thieves wouldn’t react badly, but he wasn’t expecting this level of support.

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Crow:** Your words mean a lot. Thank you.

**Panther:** np < 3 we’ve got your back now

**Fox:** yes

**Fox:** we will see you soon

**Skull:** yeah!! hope boss hasn’t been workin ya too hard

**Joker:** ill be back soon b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing akechi chapters...................
> 
> i had things to say here but i need to go to bed before i just start gushing about how much i love akechi in my end note


	15. we beat the shit out of akechi’s shitty dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they beat the shit out of akechi's shitty dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update bc im gonna be on the road tomorrow
> 
> this one is maybe the biggest offender of "most canon dialogue" but a bunch of it Is edited to reflect the new addition to the crew  
> ok strap in gang

_December 16 th, Friday_

Akira wasn’t ready for the sight that greeted him inside Leblanc, and the other Phantom Thieves surely noticed by the way he stopped abruptly in the doorway. Akechi was standing behind the bar, wearing Akira’s clothes and apron, his hair up in a small ponytail. He was _adorable._

“Hey, keep it moving,” Futaba said behind him, tapping his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Akira said softly, stepping through the threshold.

Futaba skirted around him as soon as there was enough space. “Sojiro~! We’re here!” she called.

“Oh, hey guys,” Sojiro said, looking up from a cup of coffee. He turned to Akechi. “This one’s better, good job, Mr. Detective. You’re a quick study.”

“I agree, it’s good,” Sae offered from where she sat at the bar. Akira hadn’t noticed her. Of course, his attention had been otherwise occupied.

Ryuji led the charge of teenagers crowding into a booth while Akira made his way over behind the bar. He lightly laid a hand on Akechi’s back as he sidled up next to him.

“Sojiro put you to work, huh?” Akira asked.

Akechi jumped slightly at the combination of contact and sound. “O-Oh! I suppose. I volunteered, really. I see why you don’t mind helping out around here. It’s… relaxing,” he said, smiling softly.

Akira’s mind immediately launched into a brief fantasy where he and Akechi opened a café together. He quickly refocused on the present so he didn’t fall too far down the rabbit hole. He smiled at Akechi and led him over to where the others sat. Akechi stopped as Akira sat down, leaving an open space.

“Oh, no thank you. I’d prefer to stand,” Akechi said. He looked kind of tense. Was it the number of people already crammed in the booth?

“Dude,” Ryuji nearly laughed, “you’ve probably been standing all day, yeah? C’mon, have a seat.”

Akechi visibly hesitated, an uneasy expression flashing across his face.

Akira frowned. “We’re not gonna force you. We just thought you’d like to get off your feet.”

Akechi stood there, looking conflicted for several more moments before essentially throwing himself into the vacant seat beside Akira. With the detective’s right side pressed up against him, Akira realized what the holdup was. Earlier, Akechi had almost flinched away from Akira’s touch. The other boy must have seen that the open space wasn’t big enough to ensure he didn’t have to make contact with Akira. But, if that was the case… Where had this apparent sudden aversion to touch come from? And why was Akechi not trying to break contact now?

Akechi remained quiet as Akira explained the current situation to everyone in the room, but as they all continued to talk about Shido and potential threats to Akechi, the detective started to tremble. Akira subtly shifted so he could lightly grasp Akechi’s hand and offer him some stabilizing ground. Akechi squeezed his hand in response.

“Now, we’ll have to decide who should sneak into Akechi’s place to get his stuff,” Akira said thoughtfully.

“I can hack the security cameras, in case Shido’s men have access,” Futaba offered.

“And I can act like—” Ann started.

“None of that will be necessary,” Sae interrupted. “I’ve already taken care of it. He should have everything of his that he needs.”

Futaba suddenly snapped her laptop open. “I can make sure Shido can’t track Akechi through his phone or anything.”

“Thank you all for your help…”Akechi said quietly.

“We’ve been waiting to help you for months,” Ann said grinning. “We’re just happy you’re finally letting us.”

Makoto nodded. “The events of today could have been very different if you hadn’t decided to finally let us.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Akechi laughed, but he didn’t sound happy. Akira squeezed his hand again.

“Should we get to the purpose of this meeting?” Makoto asked. “The time has finally come… We only need to send the calling card now.”

“It’s finally comin’ down to this!” Ryuji cheered. “So, how’re we gonna send the calling card?”

They all began talking about the calling card, but Akira glanced over at Akechi. What would he do? Would he be ready to go with them? Would he want to? Hm, Akira supposed he should be focused on the conversation and think about that later.

“What shall we do then…?” Haru asked.

“Send it to the Diet Building,” Akira suggested.

Ann sighed and shook her head. “We already said that’s not gonna work…”

Oops.

Futaba suddenly started laughing and paused her typing to push up her glasses.

“Um, Futaba-chan?” Haru asked hesitantly.

“My Futaba Cannon is ready,” Futaba announced.

“Huh?” Ryuji said intelligently.

“It’s good to go. Look,” Futaba said, turning her laptop to face everyone. “Now, if I do this…”

There was an incredibly well-rendered video featuring the Phantom Thieves playing on the screen. Akira was very impressed; he hadn’t known Futaba had these skills. She’d even replicated their voices. That was kind of scary, but still impressive.

“When did you make this?” Makoto gasped.

“You shoulda told us you were plannin’ something!” Ryuji was also impressed, apparently.

Futaba snickered. “To trick your enemies, you first gotta trick your allies.”

Akira felt Akechi stiffen beside him. “Hey, you ok?” he asked quietly.

“Sorry, it’s just… Those are the exact words I said to Sae-san during my betrayal…” Akechi whispered, his grip on Akira’s hand faltering.

Akira wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that, so he settled for gently caressing the detective’s hand with his thumb.

“How stylish,” Yusuke said to Futaba.

“It’s kickass!” Ann cheered.

Haru nodded. “This should work nicely…”

Ryuji pumped his fist in the air. “All right! It’s time for people to start comin’ to their senses!”

Makoto and Futaba began discussing the most effective way to deploy the calling card video. Akechi tugged on Akira’s sleeve. He looked either uncomfortable or deeply in thought. Perhaps both.

“Can I talk with you for a bit? Upstairs, maybe, away from everyone?” Akechi muttered, almost directly into Akira’s ear.

Akira nodded and urged Akechi to stand. “We’ll be back in a bit,” he told the others.

“Do you guys need a chaperone?” Morgana chortled, smirking his stupid little cat smirk.

“Shut up!” Ryuji swatted at him and Morgana hissed in retaliation.

Akira laughed softly and herded Akechi toward the stairs. Once they were halfway up, Akechi started moving of his own volition again. He made a direct path to the back of the attic room. He hugged his arms against his chest and just looked… so _small,_ even in the tight space.

“What’s up?” Akira asked, trying to seem casual.

Akechi was quiet for a beat, visibly collecting his thoughts. “Let me come with you to steal Shido’s heart,” he blurted out after taking a deep breath. “I know you still have no reason to trust me, but I—”

Akira raised a hand to stop him. “Of course you can come. I was kind of planning on it.”

“Oh! What a relief. I was worried I wouldn’t get the chance to give that bastard a piece of my mind. And perhaps a piece of my fists.”

“…Akechi, was your plan to harm Shido? Or… kill him?” Akira asked hesitantly. The question had been weighing on his mind. Akechi had said that he was going to reveal the truth to Shido after the election and ruin him, but what exactly did that mean?

Akechi’s eyes widened. “No! No, I never intended to kill him! I… Truly, I just needed him to look me in the eyes and acknowledge who I am and what he did to my mother and me. I honestly hadn’t put much thought into what I’d do after… But, now that I know he’d planned on eliminating me… I think I would like to hit him now.”

Akira nodded. That was fair enough. He had already been looking forward to beating Shido’s Shadow. Now that he knew Akechi’s story, Akira was more than ready to beat the politician’s ass. “I’m excited to beat the shit out of the fake version of your father with you,” he said lightly.

Akechi laughed, a real, genuine laugh. “Thank you for giving me the chance to beat the shit out of the fake version of my father with you… even if I didn’t want to let myself have it…”

“Akechi…” Akira started.

Akechi took a step forward, his arms falling to his sides. “You called me ‘Goro’ yesterday.”

Akira winced. “Right, sorry. It slipped out. I know it was probably too familiar for you at the time, but I needed to get your attention and—”

“Akira. Akira, it’s ok. I needed it and… truthfully, I didn’t mind. I’d rather like it if you continued to call me by it.” The detective seemed almost embarrassed by his request.

“Ok, then. ‘Goro’ it is.” Akira smiled. “I like that name. It suits you.”

“Thank you, I picked it myself.” Akechi, no, Goro smirked. “The others can use my first name too, if they wish.”

“Should I spread the word, or do you want to tell them?” Akira asked.

“Hmm…” Goro tapped at his chin. “You can tell them. I’m still not sure they’re all ready to be familiar with me.”

“Got it. Is that everything you wanted to talk about?”

“…Well, while I’ve got your attention, um… We should probably talk about the kiss.”

Akira very suddenly remembered every detail about that moment, a moment he’d spent a great deal of time trying to forget. They had a lot to unpack between them, and unfortunately not a lot of time then.

“Yes, we do need to talk about that,” Akira said, nodding. “But, I don’t think we have time for this conversation right now. Let’s talk after Shido, ok?”

“Ok.” Goro nodded. “Let’s get back to the others, then.”

“Yeah. You sure you’re ready for the fight?”

“I wouldn’t let you keep me from it.”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The calling card went off without a hitch. Futaba was easily able to fend off any attempts to interrupt their broadcast. The secret was out. Shido knew the leader of the Phantom Thieves was alive. Said Phantom Thieves observed some of the crowd reactions before heading to the Diet Building.

There was a large crowd gathered, which Haru pointed out. They were saying things at the building, but Akira couldn’t make out any of the words.

“Our calling card had a tremendous effect,” Yusuke said in awe, surveying the people.

“I’m real proud of that one!” Futaba smirked.

Ryuji frowned. “All they’re doin’ is makin’ noise though…”

“Seriously,” Ann scoffed. “They should just go home and sleep.”

“Even after what happened, not many people want to see Shido have a change of heart…” Makoto sighed. “What we’re about to do is just, right…?”

“It is,” Akira said, looking at Goro. If nothing else, their actions were justified by Shido’s treatment of his own partner and child. They were justified by every way that Shido had nearly ruined Goro Akechi.

“That’s right,” Morgana agreed. “Have we ever acted outside of the scope of justice?”

“You have a point,” Makoto said.

“Shido needs to answer for his actions,” Goro said, his voice on the edge of a growl.

Akira nodded firmly.

“Hey, look over there,” Morgana called.

Akira followed the cat’s gaze over to the woman who stood just beyond the crowd. _Oh, great_ … It was that journalist who used him for a fake dating scheme while she worked her big story. Akira had kind of hoped he wouldn’t have to see her again, especially after she had tried to rope him into an actual romantic relationship. She never seemed to remember that he said he was gay, on multiple occasions. And now she was here. God, he hoped she wouldn’t see him. Never had an adult woman been so set on dating him.

She was close enough that Akira could hear what she was saying. She always _was_ rather loud. “To think he’d actually go after Masayoshi Shido… Youth is incredible. This has me excited as well. That boy really keeps the news rolling in.”

“She doesn’t notice we’re here… right?” Morgana seemed to share Akira’s concerns. “That keen journalist is a force to be reckoned with.”

Another familiar face entered the scene.

“Whoa!” Morgana meowed. “Why’s Mishima here?! Man, that kid’s impressive…”

“The Phantom Thieves are just,” Mishima declared. “I guarantee it.”

Ryuji chuckled. “Now that’s what I like to hear.”

Morgana nodded. “There may not be many of them, but we have to cherish our fans. Let’s go change Shido’s heart!”

As the Phantom Thieves moved to a more secluded area in order to enter the Palace, Akira hung back to check in with Goro. He put a gentle hand on the other boy’s shoulder as they walked to let him know he was there.

“Hey,” Akira said softly, “you doing ok with everything?”

Goro looked at him with a calming smile that Akira could now easily recognize as fake. “I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

Akira frowned. “You’ve been tense. And you’re not fine.”

The detective faltered, but the hand at his back kept him moving forward. “Hah… Have you always been able to see through me this well? I supposed I’m a little nervous about finally confronting him. Even if it’s not _really_ him…”

“Me too,” Akira said. “And it’ll feel a lot like confronting the real one until the battle starts. We’re here for you.”

Goro nodded and shakily exhaled. “Right. Yes. Let’s do this.”

“Let’s do this.”

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

They entered the Palace without difficulty. Akira noted that Goro was in his white and red princely getup. He briefly wondered if that was a conscious decision. Was it unintentional? Did it mean anything? Those questions didn’t really matter, but he could tell that Makoto at least was thinking about the outfit as well.

The Phantom Thieves were just about to leave the safe room to enter Shido’s hall when Goro spoke up.

“I’m sorry if this is selfish of me, but… I still wish to enact one aspect of my original plan,” he said and Akira saw everyone else tense up. “I still want to surprise Shido with my reveal. I know it’s petty, call me dramatic if you wish. But I would like to hide myself until an opportune moment presents itself.”

The group visibly relaxed.

“As an artist myself, I understand the desire for a dramatic reveal,” Yusuke said with a nod.

“It could be fun to see the look on his face when you drop the bomb on him,” Ann giggled. “I’m for it.”

Makoto looked thoughtful. “Something like that _could_ give us an upper hand in the battle, depending on how much Shido is affected by it.”

“So, we’re in agreement!” Morgana said. “Go for it, Akechi!”

“He also wants you guys to know that you can call him ‘Goro,’ if you want,” Akira said.

Haru smiled. “Ok, Goro-kun!”

“Alright!” Ryuji cheered. “C’mon, Goro, let’s go give Shido what’s comin’!”

They entered the hall. Goro slipped into one of the rows of seats, obscured from view. He’d barely had time to hide before Shido appeared on the stage.

“Shido!” Ryuji yelled.

Shido’s Shadow glared at them. “Where did you lowlifes obtain that power…? …Not that it matters. If you have a complaint, I’m willing to listen.”

“What you did to Akechi was horrible!” Yusuke cried.

“Hmph,” Shido scoffed. “And what do you know? I am not fully to blame for the situation. I do have an idea of why he approached me. He knew something. He was hoping to trap me, was he not? He was sharp, but in the end he was just a kid. I controlled him merely by offering praise. I intended to dispose of him as soon as I became prime minister.”

They had already gathered this information, but it hurt to hear it from the man’s Shadow himself.

Goro was suddenly on his feet and rushing toward the stage, his mouth set in a scowl. Makoto had to stop him from moving any closer. This couldn’t have been what he planned on doing. His body was rigid, his posture reminiscent of their fight in the engine room.

“Say that again to my face, you bastard!” Goro growled, ripping his mask off. “You would have your own son killed?! You piece of shit!”

Shido looked down his nose at them. “Hmph, I had a feeling it was something like that. You always reminded me too much of that woman. I didn’t think she had a boy, though… No matter. I could never keep someone with such intimate knowledge of my past alive. What an ‘ace’ detective. You were standing beside me all this time, yet couldn’t see through my plans. You destroying yourself would have saved me quite a bit of effort, but you just had to weasel your way out of that.”

“How could you…?!” Ann gasped, her restraining grip on Goro’s arm tightening.

Futaba stepped forward. “You stole my mom’s research and took her life!”

“Everything you’ve done has been for your own selfish gains!” Haru added. “You even killed my father…! I will never forgive you!”

Goro’s posture slackened. Akira could see on his face that he remembered he wasn’t the only one with a dog in this fight, he wasn’t alone. Ann and Makoto didn’t let him go, but they no longer seemed worried that he would bolt.

“Sacrifices are inevitable in the path of reform. I only require that the foolish entrust themselves to their superiors. I shall guide them,” Shido declared.

“The hell makes you think you’re so much better than everyone else?!” Ryuji snarled.

“You never would have been able to make it this far without Goro’s help!” Ann said sternly.

Shido looked directly at Goro. “He only appeared because of the expectations God held for me. Moreover, it was thanks to me that Akechi was able to properly use his power to begin with. The ‘changing of hearts’ that you’ve been doing… was nothing more than provoking the public.”

“How selfish!” Yusuke hadn’t been this vocally angry since Madarame’s Palace. “You were unable to win by honest means, so you used foul tricks to ascend the political ladder!”

“A cruel person like you has no right to stand leading the citizens of this country,” Makoto said. “You’re nothing but a criminal who rose above others by climbing a staircase of sin.”

“The life of the nation as opposed to those of a few sacrifices… There can be no comparison,” Shido said as if his was a perfectly reasonable mindset. “The ignorant masses only care about their own personal happiness. I am merely granting that for them. That is the social reform that only I, as the one chosen by God, can enact!”

“I can’t believe you look down on everyone else so harshly…” Haru said sadly. Akira realized she had joined the growing group of girls standing with Goro, laying a hand on him.

Ann slung her arm around Goro’s shoulders, drawing him closer. “I’d never accept a leader who makes a teenager murder people! You say it’s for the country, but I bet it’s all for yourself! Nobody would wish for something like that!”

“Nobody?” Shido repeated. “Then why was I chosen? Why are they surrendering the seat of prime minister to me? Everyone denies the value of hard work these days. Instead, they seek to effortlessly gain wealth. That is why I must reestablish this mighty country. One that does not waver… One that others bow to.”

_Oh, good,_ Akira thought, because Shido wasn’t bad enough without an absurd layer of nationalism.

“Mighty, my ass!” Ryuji objected in classic fashion. “That’s just a crooked country made by a crook!”

Yusuke was already assuming an offensive stance. “We cannot let you do this. You are a disgrace to Japan. Hence, we will take your deranged heart.”

“Hmph,” Shido said again. Akira was getting tired of hearing that sound from him. “Those who disobey me must be eliminated. However… considering I seem to have lost Akechi, it would be a waste to kill those who are actually capable. I will allow you to choose life or death one last time. Devote your power to my social reform. I will give you anything you want, be it wealth or status. Perhaps a chance for revenge against the bastard who betrayed you and set you up to fail?”

“I decline,” Akira said immediately.

“There’s no way we’d follow you!” Morgana yowled.

“No matter how many times you ask, our answer’s not gonna change!” Ann confirmed.

“Yeah, eff you, ya asshole! Goro’s one of us now, you can’t get us to turn on him again!” Ryuji reached up and ruffled Goro’s hair as he spoke.

Goro looked up at the Shadow version of his father. “We’re going to take your heart and show the world the shitstain you really are!”

Shido scowled. “It seems the ignorant masses are doomed to remain as such. I thought you were smarter than that. This is unfortunate. I have no choice but to eliminate you all. A small leak will sink a great ship. Great nations have fallen to such lenience. I will not make such incautious mistakes.”

Suddenly, a crowd appeared, rising from the seats and bursting into applause. Akira, and the other Thieves apparently, startled and glanced around the hall in confusion.

“Since when…?!” Makoto gasped.

While they were distracted, Shido’s platform had begun rising out of the floor, bringing smaller, step-like platforms with it. Akira quickly moved towards them and saw that Yusuke was already ascending. The group followed the lanky boy’s lead and jumped their way back up to Shido. They were on top of the ship now, Akira noted.

“Let me make myself clear,” Shido, now in full Shadow form, boomed from atop a large, golden lion. “Do not think of me as you did my foolish son who acted so brashly.”

“You little…!” Ryuji growled.

Goro snarled out several largely unintelligible swears, his fists clenched.

“Die… without further delay,” Shido said flatly.

“Our leader and Goro have gone through shit ‘cause of you. It’s on!” Ryuji yelled, a rallying cry.

Shido’s lion roared. It was finally time.

“There is no need for thieves in my mighty country… Only myself and the ones who revere me are needed,” Shido said. Akira wished he would stop talking.

Futaba’s voice came through their earpieces. “Risking our lives to stop rotten adults… That’s why we’re Phantom Thieves!”

The battle began. Akira, Goro, Ann, and Makoto led the charge. Akira had missed having Robin Hood’s Curse and Bless skills on their side. Together the Thieves were making quick work of Shido’s lion, or so Akira thought. After the next round of blows, Shido spoke up again.

“You lowlifes!” he snarled, using what was apparently his favorite insult. “I hope you understand what it means to turn your back on me!”

“I don’t wanna understand!” Futaba called back.

“…Then you shall perish! You shall regret these foolish actions against me… in the afterlife!”

The lion leapt into the air and sprouted a pair of wings. A second phase, fantastic. Akira had Ann switch with Yusuke and they set to work continuing to beat down on the golden behemoth. And then several rounds of attacks later, the lion was grounded. Shido spoke, but Akira didn’t care to listen anymore. The lion then reformed into a pyramid shape, yet another form. As combat progressed, Akira could tell that Goro was becoming increasingly unhinged. His attacks were stronger, but more erratic. Akira stepped over to him in a brief lull.

“Hey, don’t let him get to you. You can relax a bit, we’ve got you,” he said in the boy’s ear.

Goro nodded sharply. “Right. Sorry.”

Akira launched one last attack and the pyramid crumbled. Shido stood in the dissolving remains.

“Useless, ignorant masses! It seems even thieves should not be taken lightly if they come in great enough numbers…” the politician grumbled.

“Once you’re losin’, you’re puttin’ all the blame on the masses, huh?!” Ryuji snapped.

Shido ignored him and turned to Akira. “So, you’re the one unifying them…”

“A touching reunion, isn’t it?” Ann sneered.

“The next time you crush a foe, I suggest you do it in a more certain manner,” Yusuke added.

“Not that there’ll be a next time for you!” Futaba said.

Shido squinted at Akira. “Hm? You… You’re more than just a member of the Phantom Thieves, aren’t you?”

“Long time no see,” Akira said smugly, ripping off his mask.

Ryuji chuckled. “This ain’t the first time you’ve failed to finish this guy off.”

“You took him to court and yet you don’t remember…?” Makoto said, her tone disbelieving. “You truly don’t care about the fate of others.”

“Wait…” Shido said, recognition flashing in his eyes. “Could you be… the one from back then…?! That damn brat who showed up and stood against me when I was with that woman!”

Akira put his mask back on and smirked. “ _And_ I’m gonna date your son.” And make sure he knew he was loved and appreciated.

Shido chuckled. “I see… So it truly is you. Haha… And if you think I care what that bastard does, you are poorly mistaken. I’m not all that surprised if he is a pansy. Hm… What an interesting turn of fate… But your efforts will be worthless in the end.”

“What?!” Ryuji yelped.

“Small sacrifices are inescapable for those wishing to be powerful, competent leaders,” Shido said simply. “How would you ever reach your destination if you stopped to count every ant you crushed on the road?”

Haru gasped. “Are you saying that the people you killed deserved to die?!”

“He’s totally insane…” Ann shook her head.

“I wouldn’t expect the ignorant masses of this country to understand. Thus, I will offer proof…” Shido somehow ripped off the top half of his outfit and was left with some odd harness crossing his weirdly buff torso, “by forcefully crushing the Phantom Thieves.”

The energy in the air took a negative turn and Shido became wreathed in a red aura.

“I shall win this game!” he snarled.

“What is this power?! Careful! Those muscles aren’t just for show!” Futaba cautioned.

This guy was seriously pissing Akira off. He channeled his rage into his attacks, and could tell his teammates were doing the same. The devil in politician’s clothing spoke up at some point, but Akira blocked him out. Yusuke was getting tired, so he was swapped with Ryuji. They continued beating Shido’s ass until the man was weak and panting.

Shido growled. “How are these lowlife brats beating me…?”

“Now’s our chance!” Futaba called. “Let’s take his Treasure!”

Shido started cackling. “Don’t think you’ve won. The power held by the most elite is what rules over our society… It’s vexing that I have to use this on some foolish brats… But I will educate you through and through!”

“He’s still gonna come at us?!” Futaba squawked.

“Let’s take his heart,” Akira said, in irritated awe that the man had the audacity to reveal yet another form.

“You hear that, Shido?!” Futaba yelled at him.

Shido broke his harness and gained more grossly sinewy muscle. Disgusting. He looked like a rip-off of an anime full of absurdly buff men.

“No way! He’s even stronger now?!” Bless Futaba and her dedication to these narrations.

“Hmph… Die,” Shido stated.

Akira absolutely laid into him. He was sick of this fight. He equipped one of his Personas that repelled Physical and Gun attacks and nullified Curse attacks. Shido ended up doing more damage to himself than to any of the Thieves. Good. Akira was finally having fun.

“It seems you still don’t understand what happens when you defy me… I will destroy you with my own two hands,” Shido said and began charging up an attack… only to target Akira and reflect all that damage back at himself.

Goro unleashed one more attack and Shido fell flat. Finally. He shriveled back to his regular appearance.

“How could I… lose?” Shido asked weakly.

Makoto stepped forward, her face intense. “For causing countless mental shutdowns in others, you will atone… with your life.”

“You will pay for your sins,” Goro spat through gritted teeth. “You will _pay_ for what you’ve done to _me._ ”

Shido looked at him, almost pleadingly. “Goro—”

“You don’t get to call me that.”

“ _Akechi_ , I… I’m so sorry… You came to me, as a fifteen year old boy… and I used you… I abused you… I made you commit unspeakable crimes, just to dangle that acceptance you long for over your head… I used you and your naivety for my own personal gain. And your mother… I abandoned her… She died because of me…”

“That’s right, she did,” Goro huffed, his shoulders set in a rigid line. “And she was just one of your victims, as everyone will soon know.”

“Don’tcha got something to say to our leader before you go passin’ out?” Ryuji cut in.

Shido looked over at Akira, an absolutely pitiful expression on his face. “Yes… I acknowledge… that I incriminated you on false charges. I did it to protect myself… I’m so sorry for what I’ve done… It feels as though it’s been quite some time since I have felt sincerely apologetic…”

“Confess your sins,” Akira demanded. He felt no pity for this sad creature.

“Hmph… That may be good… So, I’ve been defeated…” Shido admitted. “Haha… Hahahaha…”

There was a bright light and the Treasure began to manifest in front of them. Akira was curious to see what it became. And…

“Wait, why a wheel?” Ann asked, squinting at the Treasure. “And it’s for a ship…?”

“I must… steer this country! If I don’t who will…?!” Shido insisted.

“What arrogance…” Yusuke sighed.

“I-I…” Shido started, but his appearance suddenly flickered. He dropped back to the ground, his Shadowy form beginning to dissolve.

“What the—?!” Ryuji cried.

Shortly after Shido completely disappeared, the whole Palace shook. Akira looked around frantically, trying to quickly assess the situation. No one was hurt, just confused.

“Huh?!” Ryuji looked ready to fight again.

“An explosion…?” Ann asked.

The Palace shook again.

“But we haven’t taken the Treasure yet…” Makoto frowned.

“We’ll talk later,” Morgana said quickly. “Come on, grab the Treasure and run!”

With the Treasure in their possession, the Phantom Thieves fled back into the ship. They retraced their steps, darting through the halls until their paths forward were blocked by water. The ship was sinking, Akira realized.

“Huh?!” Ann cried. “Didn’t we come from this way?!”

“We can’t get through like—” Ryuji was cut off by the sound of another explosion and the ship rocking.

“What is happening?” Yusuke asked.

“Hey, Oracle!” Ryuji demanded.

Futaba scanned her screens, her movements panicky. “The ship is exploding… but why?!”

“What kinda sloppy explanation is that?!” Ryuji shrieked.

“I don’t know what’s happening either!” Futaba shot back.

“Something might have happened to Shido in the real world,” Morgana offered.

Ryuji turned on him. “Whaddya mean ‘something?!’”

“I don’t know?!” Morgana screeched.

“This must be Shido’s plan for if the worst should happen…” Goro said.

The ship rocked again.

“Standing around here isn’t gonna help!” Ann yelled.

Haru nodded. “We have to run!”

Makoto turned to Futaba. “Oracle! Are there any other escape routes?!”

Futaba looked back at her screens. “I’m looking but…” she said shakily.

“What about that way?!” Makoto pointed to a hall that promptly began rapidly filling with water.

“No!” Haru gasped.

“Our path…” Makoto sounded defeated.

“Still, where else can we go…?!” Yusuke’s voice was strained.

“Crap, this side too!” Ryuji announced, staring down another hall.

“Are we… sinking…?” Ann asked, sounding close to tears.

“We are not gonna die like this!” Morgana protested.

Akira didn’t know what to do. Everyone was panicking. More and more water was rushing into the ship. Someone grabbed his hand. He turned his head and nearly bumped his nose on Goro’s mask.

“Akira, I—” the boy started, his voice nearly breaking.

“We’re not going to die. Not here,” Akira said firmly, looking directly into his eyes. He turned to the rest of the group. “Oracle, what about that air duct? Where’s it go?”

Futaba’s head snapped up. “It should take us to the deck! The upper deck!”

“Quickly!” Makoto called, wrenching the grate from the wall.

Haru crawled in first, then Akira and Yusuke boosted Futaba up. Akira helped each of the Thieves into the duct, Ann after Futaba, Makoto next, then Yusuke, then Ryuji.

“I hope you weren’t bluffing when you told Shido you were going to date me,” Goro said as Akira helped him into the metal opening.

“I wasn’t,” Akira said, glancing behind him at the rising water level before crawling in after him.

As Futaba predicted, they emerged high on the outside of the ship. It was a good thing too, because the ship seemed to be broken in half.

“We’re gonna die!” Futaba wailed. “I don’t know how to swim!”

“Over there!” Makoto pointed to the other half of the ship. “A lifeboat!”

“We just gotta get there…” Ryuji said pensively. That tone from him always worried Akira.

Yusuke shook his head. “It’s too far! We won’t reach it in time…!”

Ryuji propped his foot on the ledge in front of them. “I got this,” he declared.

“Huh…?” Ann looked at him.

“Hang tight,” he insisted, “I’ll nab the boat!” And with that, he leapt over the ledge and began running toward the other side.

“Ryuji!” Ann cried.

“So he’s the stupidly brave one…” Goro said, mostly to himself.

Akira watched his rowdy blonde friend sprint across the boat, his heart in his throat. Ryuji was risking life and limb to get this boat. Akira would never forgive him if he died for them.

“Ryuji…” Haru said, almost reverently.

“ _Go!_ ” Ann screamed.

And go he did. Ryuji lunged for the boat control mechanism and latched on. He released the boat.

He did it.

“All right!” Ann cheered.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves carefully made their way to the lifeboat and Akira helped them board. He looked up at their dangling sprinter who gave him a thumbs up.

“Hang on!” Akira called as he started the boat.

“We’re moving!” Yusuke announced.

Just as they were on their way to Ryuji, the ship exploded. Akira stared at the smoke.

There was no way. Ryuji had to be ok. He had to be.

“No way… It can’t be… Come on, what the hell, Ryuji…” Ann said, gripping the side of the boat with white knuckles. “ _Ryuji!!_ ”

And then they were back outside the Diet Building. The crowds were gone. Ryuji was nowhere to be seen.

Ann gasped. “We’re back?! Ryuji?!” she cried, looking around frantically.

“He didn’t… make it out…” Haru said softly.

“We gotta go back!” Futaba cried.

“That’s impossible…” Morgana meowed sadly.

Yusuke laughed, an empty sound. “This isn’t funny at all…”

The others kept talking but Akira lost focus.

Ryuji… His first friend. The first person in this city to treat him as an equal. Akira hadn’t meant to drag him into anything like this. And now Ryuji had given his life for him. It wasn’t fair.

“I, um…” Goro started hesitantly, suddenly at Akira’s ear. “I’m sorry… I never knew him well and he was always rather rude to me before I explained everything, but… I’m sorry.”

Akira leaned back into him, at a loss for words. He looked around at the others, who were openly crying.

“Maaaaaaan, that was close…” a familiar voice said from a distance.

Akira whipped his head around to face the speaker. Ryuji walked up to the group as if nothing had happened.

“For real though,” Ryuji said, scratching his head, “why do Palaces gotta explode so much? Can’t they disappear normally?”

Everyone turned to stare blankly at him.

“…What?” he asked, glancing at each of them in turn.

“Didn’t you… die?” Haru asked bluntly.

“What?! I got blasted out from the explosion… When I woke up, I was lyin’ on the grass… I mean, ain’t I alive?” He turned to Ann and smirked slightly. “What’s this? Your cryin’ face is so not cute.”

“It’s all your fault!” Ann cried.

“What’d I do?” Ryuji asked, dumbfounded. Akira was overcome with fondness for his dense best friend.

“We were worried about you!” Haru said.

“You troublemaker!” Futaba stamped her foot on the ground.

Ryuji looked at the three girls, his eyebrows nearly touching. “Wait, what’s this about…?”

The Phantom Thieves collectively approached the blonde boy. Goro hovered by Akira’s side at the back of the group.

Ryuji’s eyes widened. “H-Hold on… Ok? C’mon, I-I… almost… k-kinda died…!”

Makoto took a few more steps forward, silent.

“Uh, guys…?”

Ann jumped forward and led the charge into a group hug, the Phantom Thieves piling on Ryuji. Akira heard several of the team members start crying again, Ryuji included. When the group broke apart, the blonde boy quickly wiped his eyes to hide his tears. Yusuke remained at his side, a gently hand on his shoulder.

The artist cleared his throat. “I’m feeling a bit hungry.”

“Why don’t we stop by somewhere before going home?” Haru suggested.

“Then, I want sautéed foie gras!” Futaba said brightly.

Makoto laughed. “We’re in reality right now, you know.”

Akira suggested that they stop somewhere quick, on account of everyone being exhausted, so they just went to Big Bang Burger. Ryuji ate ravenously, as always, and even paid for Yusuke who realized he had no money, as always. Goro, on the other hand, insisted that he wasn’t hungry, but Akira knew he hadn’t eaten before the Palace and bought him a meal anyway. He was so busy trying to convince Goro to eat something that he almost didn’t notice how the girls ate as much as, if not more than, Ryuji. Impressive.

After their meal, the Phantom Thieves went their separate ways for the night. Akira, Futaba, Goro, and Morgana got on a mostly empty train.

“Hey, Akechi,” Futaba started, not looking at him.

Goro glanced at Akira before replying. “…Yes?”

“I know you killed my mom.” Wow, she was just coming right out of the gate with that, huh? “And I know I won’t be able to forgive you, but I’ll try not to hold it against you. Shido really killed her, he just used you as his weapon.”

He was quiet for a moment. “I’m sorry, Futaba-chan. I can’t offer you much more than an apology. All of my motivations have been laid bare. I wouldn’t dare beg for your forgiveness. I don’t deserve it.”

“If you keep calling me ‘Futaba-chan’ I’m gonna start calling you ‘Goro-chan.’” She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Understood. Please don’t,” Goro said quickly.

“Haru and I are still gonna host meetings of the ‘Goro Akechi Killed My Parent’ club,” Futaba said nonchalantly. “…I guess you could technically join the club if you want? We _did_ just kill the fake version of your dad.”

“You should join!” Morgana snickered.

Goro looked to Akira for help, his eyes wide with desperation. He was always so cute when he was surprised.

Akira patted his shoulder. “I think she’s actually serious about this one.”

Futaba nodded. “It’s mostly me showing her what all the good instant noodle flavors are!”

“Ah,” Goro said intelligently. Luckily he was spared having to give an actual response as the train arrived at their stop.

As they got off the train, Morgana jumped ahead onto Futaba’s shoulder, chatting about how he wanted to try all the good instant noodle flavors when he was human again. Akira took Goro’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

“You good?” Akira asked him.

Goro nodded.

“Hey, sorry about some of that back there. Futaba doesn’t have the best tact.”

“It’s fine. It was all the truth.”

“Well, yeah, but…” Akira trailed off. “You seem tired. Let’s get you to bed.”

The detective smiled weakly. “I think that would be wise.” He squeezed Akira’s hand. “…Thank you for letting me come with you. I know it had to be a hard decision to let me cooperate with the Phantom Thieves after last time…”

“It wasn’t a hard choice for me,” Akira said quickly, shaking his head. “I always wanted to trust you, even when we found out your plan. I still wanted to trust you… We weren’t lying when we said we always wanted to help you.”

“…You keep saying that, that you wanted to ‘help’ me. What do you mean by that?”

Akira thought for a moment. “You always just seemed really lonely whenever we would talk. I got the vibe that you really needed a friend. And I wanted to be that friend.”

Goro laughed, really more of a harsh bark. “You’ve always been able to read me so well… It’s a wonder I ever managed to deceive you… Ah, but I suppose you _did_ catch on.”

“I would have kept trying to deny it if the others hadn’t said anything. When Makoto suggested we try to make you our informant, and then you revealed that you had a Persona… I thought it was a dream come true. Though… I did know that you’d heard Morgana speak before.”

“…That’s the most I think I’ve heard you say at once,” Goro said softly after a bit.

“Hm,” Akira said thoughtfully, tapping his chin, “you must be rubbing off on me.”

“Hey!” Futaba called, turning around to face them. “Stop flirting and hurry up already!”

Goro’s face turned red and Akira chuckled as they picked up the pace. Their hands stayed connected.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Leblanc was… trashed. Akira knew something didn’t feel right before they opened the door but he wasn’t expecting this. It was obvious that someone had been thoroughly searching the café.

“What the—” Morgana started.

The TV was on. It was running a story about a kidnapping.

“Sojiro!” Futaba called out.

“Don’t tell me…” Morgana sounded as though he might be sick.

Goro stepped forward, his face pale. “This was Shido’s men, surely… They must have been looking for you… Akira, I… I’m sorry…”

“This isn’t your fault.” Akira didn’t like how choked his voice sounded. It couldn’t have been reassuring. “You don’t have anything to apologize for here.”

The other boy clearly didn’t believe him.

Futaba pushed past them, her fists balled at her sides. “I’m gonna get angry if you don’t come out!” She went into the kitchen but quickly returned. She sniffled and started nearly sobbing. Akira was moving to comfort her when noise from the door caught his attention.

“Hey,” Sojiro said casually, walking into the café. “Didn’t know you guys were back.”

Futaba gasped and ran up to him, throwing her arms around the man. “You’re the same as Ryuji!” she wailed.

“What’re you talking about…?” Sojiro glanced down at Futaba and gently patted her head. “I was taken to that asshole Shido’s place, but they suddenly told me I could go home. That’s thanks to his change of heart, right?”

“Something like that.” Akira shrugged. He couldn’t really be certain.

Sojiro nodded. “Thought as much. They had me blindfolded the whole time, so I’ve got no idea where they took me… Though it sounded like they were oddly bustling about.”

“Looks like it’s going well,” Morgana said smugly.

Goro looked stiff, his jaw set. Akira rested a hand on his back.

“But man,” Sojiro sighed, hanging his head, “my handsome mug was nearly ruined. That’s all fine and dandy… But they really did a number on this place… Sorry to bother you guys when you’re tired, but I need you to help me clean up.”

Futaba stepped away from him and nodded.

Akira turned to Goro. “We can handle this if you want to go up to bed.”

“No, I would like to help,” Goro said, already moving to start cleaning. Akira watched him for a second before following suit.

When they were finished picking up, Morgana stayed downstairs with Futaba and Sojiro while Akira led Goro up to the attic room.

“Do you wanna get ready for bed? I should make sure Sojiro doesn’t need help with anything else,” Akira said. “And don’t try to argue that you should come too. You look exhausted.”

Goro hesitated. “…You’re right. I won’t try to follow.”

Something about his tone was unsettling, but also indicated that he likely wouldn’t reveal what the issue was. Akira gave him a soft smile and reached out to lightly squeeze his arm before leaving. Sojiro and Futaba were sitting at the bar when he rejoined them.

“Need anything else?” Akira asked.

Sojiro shook his head. “Nope, all good here. Say, how did Mr. Detective do today with everything?”

“He was pretty cool,” Futaba admitted. “I’m glad he was there.”

Akira nodded his agreement. “He handled it well, but… I think something’s really bothering him…”

“He needs therapy,” Sojiro said insistently.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Futaba scoffed.

Akira decided not to comment on how he thought Futaba could probably use some therapy herself.

“Hey,” Morgana said and Akira finally saw him in the barstool next to Futaba, “since there’s nothing else for you to clean, you should get to sleep. It’s been a long day.”

Akira lovingly flipped him off before bidding Sojiro and Futaba goodnight and heading for the stairs. He knocked on the railing before starting his climb and called, “Hey, Goro, I’m coming back up.”

“J-Just a second!” Goro replied, almost cutting Akira off before he could finish.

He waited until he received confirmation that it was fine to come back up before he started moving again. Goro had changed into the pajamas that Sae brought him from his flat. As much as Akira missed seeing the other boy in borrowed clothes, he was glad he had clothes that he would feel more comfortable in. He was still wearing shorts, even in December, though.

“Sorry,” Goro said, “I didn’t expect you to be back so soon.”

“It’s ok. Sojiro didn’t need any help with anything else,” Akira said. “Do you mind if I change clothes in here?”

Goro looked like he was trying not to be embarrassed. “N-No, it is your room, after all. I’ll give you some privacy.” He sat down at the desk, fiddling with some loose materials, his back to Akira.

Once Akira was finished, he sat on the corner of the bed. “Hey, Goro… Are you ok?”

Goro didn’t turn, but his hands stilled. “I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“No offense, but you don’t seem fine. You don’t have to put up a front around me anymore. I—” Akira shut his mouth as Goro abruptly got to his feet.

“I’m sorry, you’re asking me to not put up a front? And what do you think it is you do, or am I supposed to believe that you’re always so unflappable? And then… _And then_ you kiss me, say that we shouldn’t be together, and then continue flirting with me! And you want _me_ to be more transparent?! For the sake of what? _Fairness?!_ Tell me what aspect of any of this shit is fucking fair to me!” His eyebrows were so furrowed they were nearly touching.

Akira clenched his fists in the bedsheets. “Goro, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. That’s not exactly what I meant to say. I just want you to feel safe with us. And I… I didn’t say we _shouldn’t_ date…”

Goro’s face twitched. “Right, right, you said we should talk about it after Shido. Well, it’s after Shido. That piece of shit is taken care of. Let’s fucking talk about it! Tell me why this won’t work. List off the reasons why you could never really love a pile of garbage like me! Give me this one mercy. Tell me how you should have left me to fucking die. Tell me how it would have been better for everyone!” Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Akira stood up and Goro flinched away from him. He leveled him with what he hoped was a grounding look. “You are not garbage. No matter how much you try to push me away, I’ll never wish I left you for dead. Ever since we first met, I’ve wanted you in my life.”

“Stop lying.” Goro’s voice wavered. “Why do you keep putting up with me? Why… Why do you…”

“Because I love you. But more importantly, I like you. And I think you’re so, so important and I want you to see that you have value too,” Akira said, looking into the other boy’s eyes. “Shido hurt you. Nothing he did to you was fair. The foster care system failed you. You’re convinced you’re not worthy of love. But you _are_.”

Goro scoffed but didn’t offer up a biting reply.

“You just need some time to heal. You’re wounded, Goro. And I don’t want to hurt you more.”

“…You could never hurt me…”

“But I could,” Akira insisted. “And I don’t want to. I don’t wanna accidentally hurt you… You need time to heal, and I don’t want to give you the opportunity of using me as an anchor that hinders your progress.”

Goro frowned, but he didn’t have as much fight in his eyes. “So, you mean to say…”

“I’ll keep supporting you and loving you, but I don’t think we should start a relationship until you’re ready. You need some time to figure yourself out, and we’ll be there for you while you do.”

Akira watched as Goro considered all of this, and was struck by how much he wanted to kiss him. As much as he wanted to date this incredible boy, he would never be able to forgive himself if he helped foster any sort of unhealthy dependency. He couldn’t do that to Goro. He couldn’t let him hurt anymore.

Goro sighed, deflating. “…Ok, I must admit that you make a good point. I blindly followed Shido in pursuit of my own goals. I… can see how this could turn into a similar scenario.”

“Sojiro offered to help you look into therapists, whenever you’re ready. He thinks it would be a good step.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Goro said, his voice small.

Akira sat back down on the bed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to dig all that up right now. I know you’re tired.”

“I’m not—” The detective cut himself off. He sunk onto the bed and let his head fall on Akira’s shoulder. “…I’m tired…”

Akira nodded and gently grasped Goro’s hand.

Morgana poked his head around the banister. “You guys good up here? Futaba and Sojiro are already gone but I heard yelling and I didn’t want to interrupt…”

“We’re ok,” Akira told him.

“Good,” Morgana mewed, coming to sit on the bed next to Akira. “Well… We should act as normal as we can while we’re waiting.”

Akira nodded. His phone buzzed. He carefully maneuvered it out of his pocket with his free hand. It was a text from Mishima. He wanted to change the poll question on the Phantom Thief fan page. Akira had a hard time being interested in the exchange; he had other things on his mind.

“Hey,” Morgana said quietly, “I think Akechi’s asleep.”

Sure enough, Goro’s eyes had at some point drifted closed and his breathing slowed. He looked… peaceful. It would be a shame to wake him. Akira would let him have the bed again. He very carefully moved Goro’s head from his shoulder and settled him on the mattress. He then set to work preparing his futon. Japan’s noisiest cat interrupted him.

“I’m glad he’s ok. I still can’t believe Shido was gonna kill him… His own son…”

Akira just shook his head.

“I know I didn’t used to like him much,” Morgana said in the biggest understatement of the year, “but I think he’s gonna be a great addition to the team. It’s gonna be weird getting used to calling him ‘Goro,’ though.”

“Thanks for giving him a chance,” Akira said.

“He deserves it, poor guy.”

As Akira laid down to sleep, the nagging voice in the back of his mind returned, reminding him of Goro’s crimes. _He’s killed people. He’s killed people important to those you love. He caused all those mental shutdowns._ He exhaled forcefully. Goro Akechi had made mistakes. He’d been a lonely, fifteen year old boy and he’d made mistakes trying to win the recognition of his absent father. But still, they were crimes. Compelling motive can’t erase the result. But they couldn’t ignore the circumstances. There had to be a way for Goro to repent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont care if my version of akechi doesnt match what he ""really is"" whatever that's supposed to be, he makes me emotional no matter what a;dslkhl  
> this chapter had some of my favorite scenes ive written for this
> 
> i hope yall enjoyed this one!  
> (as always, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated uwu)


	16. Make Him Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shido aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahha very late update, i forgot to tell you guys this one was going up on thursday night, so sorry
> 
> we're nearing the end, so let's just get into this

_December 18 th, Sunday_

Akechi woke to his phone buzzing. As he fumbled around the pillow for the device, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Oh, Akira had already gotten up for the day. Well, it was rather late in the morning. Akechi somewhat wished Akira had woken him before he went downstairs. However, he supposed he _did_ spend the entire day yesterday in bed, so Akira may not have known what to expect from this morning.

His phone buzzed again. It was the Phantom Thieves group chat. They seemed to be discussing the looming election. Akechi didn’t want to think about the election. He didn’t want to think about Shido.

Another buzz, not the group chat. It was Sae Niijima.

**_Sae Niijima:_ ** _Are you currently at Leblanc? I am on my way and would like to speak with you before everyone else arrives._

_**Goro Akechi:** Yes, I am here. I’ll need a few minutes to get ready for the day._

_**Sae Niijima:** I understand. If I arrive before you are ready, I will be waiting at the bar._

Akechi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Ugh, he’d need to bathe soon. He was suddenly missing his flat’s private bathroom. Perhaps Sojiro would allow him to use the bath at his house… A problem for later. Akechi didn’t have time to bathe right now. He rolled out of bed and briefly stretched while assessing the room. He was truly alone. Morgana must be with Akira. Confident that no one would walk in on him, Akechi changed into his slacks, a long-sleeved buttoned shirt, and his favorite blue argyle sweater vest. He quickly brushed through his hair and then descended to the bathroom with his toiletries. After brushing his teeth, Akechi decided it was probably a good day to wear cologne. He’d been given some as a gift from someone at the TV station once, but he’d never thought to wear it. His decision certainly had nothing to do with any worries that Akira might notice he hadn’t been taking care of himself. Akira had definitely already noticed. The cologne smelled nice, though.

Sae still wasn’t in the café when he left the bathroom, so Akechi took his belongings upstairs and then returned to sit at the bar. He scrolled through the messages from the Phantom Thieves to catch up on the conversation.

“Well, good morning, Mr. Detective. Missed you yesterday,” Sojiro said as he came out of the kitchen. “Can I get you some breakfast?”

“Oh, I would like that, thank you,” Akechi said, setting his phone down. “Is, um… Is Akira not here?”

Sojiro shook his head, pouring a cup of coffee. “Nah, he took Futaba to run some errand. Said he’d be back before everyone showed up.”

“I see…” Akechi took the cup when it was offered to him. “Ah, Sae-san is on her way. She said she wanted to speak with me.”

Sojiro’s expression simultaneously softened and darkened. Akechi had no idea what to make of that. “Right, yeah… She mentioned that she wanted to have a chat with you,” the man aid, clearly trying to sound indifferent. “If you two want me to split while you talk, just say the word.”

Akechi stared into his coffee.

“Yeah, so…” Sojiro cleared his throat, “I’ll grab you some curry.”

Akechi mindlessly scrolled through the news on his phone, trying not to get lost in his own thoughts. Sae would be here any moment now and he needed to be ready. He couldn’t be caught off guard. He was so focused on not getting distracted that he almost didn’t notice when a plate was set in front of him. He nodded his thanks to Sojiro and started eating. The curry was excellent, as always.

He was nearly halfway through his meal when the bell above the door chimed.

“Good morning, Niijima!” Sojiro called.

Akechi swallowed the bit he was chewing and forced himself to face Sae, so that it didn’t look like he was avoiding facing her. Why was he so nervous? Sae knew more about him than any other adult. She knew more than she should know, honestly. And he’d already given his apology to her. What else did he have to be afraid of?

“Good morning, Sae-san,” Akechi said and then took a _very casual_ sip of coffee.

“Good morning.” Sae nodded at him. “How are you today, Akechi-kun? I heard you’ve been getting a lot of sleep.”

That was a nice way to say he napped an entire day away. “I’m fine. I slept rather well last night.”

Sae nodded again and turned to Sojiro. “I need to talk to Akechi-kun, may we have the room?”

Akechi spoke before Sojiro had the chance. “I wouldn’t want to cost him any business. We can talk upstairs.”

He left his half-eaten plate of curry on the bar and led Sae to the attic room. Better get this over with as quick as possible.

“So, this is where he lives…” Sae wondered aloud, looking around the room.

“What did you want to talk to me about, Sae-san?” Akechi asked, bracing himself.

“What’s your plan?”

“My… plan?”

“Were you just going to disappear and live in secret for the rest of your days? I said I would support and help you, and I will, but… Akechi-kun, you have done horrible things.”

The words dug into Akechi like a knife. _He_ knew he’d done horrible things, but to hear her say it…

“You need to atone for your crimes,” Sae-san said evenly.

“I can’t go to jail,” Akechi said hastily. His voice cracked. He winced at the sound. “They won’t… be kind to me…”

Sae hesitated for a moment. “I know the… logistics of jail time would be… difficult for you. If it came to that, I could arrange for some sort of special confinement. But I’m not saying you should be arrested.”

It kind of sounded like she was saying he should go to jail.

“…Are you going to put me on trial…?” Akechi asked quietly.

“Not if I can help it. Look, Akechi-kun, you don’t have to do anything right now. But… When Shido confesses, he may say something about you.” Sae pinched the bridge of her nose. “You need to be ready to confess to the things Shido made you do.”

Akechi felt his heart stutter. Confess...? Publicly? He wasn’t sure he could do that.

“If we can frame you as merely a hapless pawn used by Shido, you won’t get as severe of a charge. You are a minor, after all.”

Akechi didn’t know what to say. This was becoming an increasingly often situation. He didn’t care for it.

“Like I said, you don’t have to make a decision right now. But… be thinking about it.” Sae hovered in front of Akechi for a second longer before heading back down the stairs.

Akechi staggered back, falling to sit on the bed. This was it. He was going to be forced to fess up to everything he’d done. He needed to do this. And yet he was still trying to figure a way to worm out of it. But… Shido might not even mention him. He’d certainly never cared about his son before. Perhaps Akechi’s popularity could help him. He hadn’t given any updates recently, surely his fans were worried about his absence. Surely they noticed at least that he hadn’t been in class or any of his usual haunts.

He opened each of his official social media accounts. There was… nothing. Well, nothing out of the ordinary. There were still notifications of new likes and vaguely objectifying comments on his existing posts. But no one was commenting on his absence. No messages from classmates asking where he’d been.

Did no one notice…?

Had _no one_ noticed his sudden disappearance? He had never missed an entire day of school, without letting someone know, in his life. And yet no one remarked upon his absence? Did…

Did anyone even care?

Tears threatened to fall. Akechi bit the inside of his lip. No. Surely _someone_ realized something was amiss. He just had to look harder. He scrolled furiously through his accounts, news feeds, anything.

And there was nothing.

No one cared. How fickle the public was…

No one cared that he was gone.

No one cared about _him_.

“Goro?” Akira’s voice startled him. The boy was standing right in front of him, concern etched on his face.

In a moment of weakness, Akechi leapt to his feet and threw his arms around Akira. “Help me,” he sobbed into his shoulder.

The Phantom Thief’s hands tentatively found their way to his back. “I _want_ to. I’m trying to.”

Akechi shook his head, no doubt smearing snot on the other’s shirt.

“I do. I want to help you, because I love you and I like you.” Akira began rubbing circles on Akechi’s back.

“…No you don’t…”

“You know me better than that.”

Akechi hiccupped. Embarrassing.

“…What brought this on?” Akira asked quietly.

It took Akechi several moments to gather a breath substantial enough to speak. “No one… No one cares that I disappeared... _No one_ … Not a single person on any platform…”

Akira’s exhale somehow managed to sound sad.

“If I… If I had _died_ , no one would have cared… No one would have noticed I was gone…”

“I would have cared,” Akira insisted. “I would have cared a lot. And I’d make sure other people did too.”

Akechi suddenly became aware of the fact that he was crying. He’d never liked crying, certainly not in front of other people. He had to be put together at all times. He appreciated emotional men, but he wasn’t supposed to cry. No one was supposed to see him cry. But… Somehow Akira was different.

And so Akechi let himself cry, weeping into Akira’s shoulder until he had no tears left to shed.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Akechi sat in the corner of a booth, finishing his reheated plate of curry. Akira sat next to him, a comforting yet strictly platonic hand on his knee. Sae sat at the bar, sipping some coffee. Futaba had pulled a chair up to the end of the table, prepared for the arrival of the Phantom Thieves. Sojiro was in the kitchen, preparing snacks and drinks.

The café door practically flew open as Ryuji and Ann entered. Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke were right behind them, but quieter with their entrance.

“You guys ready?!” Ryuji cheered. “Today’s the day!”

Ann nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! No matter how the election turns out, we should be getting a nice confession!”

“I was told there would be food?” Yusuke inquired.

Akechi was grateful for everything the Phantom Thieves had done for him, but he was still nervous around any of them but Akira. He really was trying, and being in the group chat helped, but seeing them all at once, face-to-face, was different. Luckily they shouldn’t expect too much from him today.

Makoto cleared her throat. “I had an idea. Since we planned to be here until the results were finalized, why don’t we turn our waiting time into a welcome party for Goro-kun?”

“Oh, that’s a great idea, Mako-chan!” Haru clapped her hands together. “He’s never gotten an official welcome party!”

A party? For him? He didn’t deserve a party. What were they thinking? He should stop this. He really should.

“Is there any special food you’d like?” Yusuke asked, sliding into the booth across from Akechi.

Akechi opened his mouth to protest the whole idea, but instead what came out was, “I don’t get to have sushi very often…”

“Sushi it is,” Akira said, rising to his feet.

“I want fatty tuna!” Morgana cried, running out of the kitchen.

“Keep your cat outta my work area!” Sojiro yelled.

Ann looked deep in thought. “Do we have enough for sushi…?”

“I’ll take care of it,” Akira said. How much money did he have?? “I’ll be right back.”

Akira was gone before Akechi could offer to go with him, and so he was now on his own with the Phantom Thieves. He let them talk amongst themselves, devoting his entire attention to the remnants of his curry. At some point Morgana came to take refuge in his lap, so he dedicated one hand to petting the cat.

“Hey, Goro,” Yusuke started, and Akechi almost dropped his spoon. He wasn’t prepared to be directly addressed.

“Yes, Kitagawa-kun?” Akechi really wasn’t sure how to address the others. He’d told them that they could use his first name, but he’d never asked about their names.

“Call me ‘Yusuke.’” Well, that answered that question.

“Right, Yusuke… Did you need something?”

“Are you nervous for the results of today’s election?”

Akechi shook his head. “Not particularly. Shido is inevitably going to win. It would be foolish to think otherwise, considering everything. I am, however, slightly nervous to see how any confession plays out and how it will be dealt with.”

“I understand, that’s a reasonable worry. We will be here to support you in any case,” Yusuke said, sounding wiser than Akechi knew he was.

Luckily, that moment was when Akira returned with the sushi, so Akechi didn’t need to craft a response.

“I want my fatty tuna!” Morgana yowled, leaping up on the table and sprinting towards the take-out containers. Ryuji gently shoved him back.

The sushi was delicious and the company amusing. Akechi found himself laughing at some of the group’s antics, and he realized he was actually having fun. The last time he’d had fun was… Well, it was before Sae’s Palace, for sure. It felt good to have fun again.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The time for the party was over. The election had been called. Shido, of course, won. Now the group in the café was just waiting for his speech to begin. Most of the Phantom Thieves were trying to mask any uncertainty, but tensions were still high as they waited.

Finally, the cameras cut to Shido and the room fell silent. It was time.

“My election is the result of every citizen’s aid,” Shido’s voice came through the TV. “You support warms my heart! That is why… That is exactly why… I cannot forgive myself! The reason President Okumura passed away is… I am the one who killed him. I also manipulated the information that the Phantom Thieves were behind the series of incidents. In truth, I took advantage of and used Goro Akechi for my bidding. I used him as my weapon… Goro, my son… The one who controlled the hearts of others and gave rise to countless victims… is myself. It was all for my own promotion… for my own selfish gain.”

Akechi could hardly believe his ears. Hearing his own name stung. He knew what this meant for him.

Shido was still talking. “I’ve even used people’s lives as stepping stones in order to claim this country as my own ship. I am a true criminal that can be tried for any crime, and it still wouldn’t be enough! I will confess everything! Please, I beg everyone to pass judgement on me… If I could atone for all I’ve done with my life, I request that I be judged at once.”

There was clear panic on the site before the broadcast was cut off. The café was dead quiet in the aftermath, almost unbelieving.

“Hell yeaaaaaaaah!” Ryuji yelled, breaking the silence.

Akechi registered that other people had begun speaking, but he was still too shell-shocked to make out any of the words. He was brought a little more back to reality when Akira placed a hand on his knee and whispered, “We’re gonna do a toast.”

Akechi picked up the glass in front of him.

Sojiro was speaking. “Well then, so, since the source of evil, Masayoshi Shido, has been—”

Futaba cut him off, her voice watery. “I got to avenge… my mom. It’s all… thanks… to everyone. Thank—” She broke into sobs.

“I was able to settle a debt in regard to my father as well,” Haru added. “And… Goro-kun was freed.”

Akechi tried to return the soft, gentle smile she was giving him, but he knew it couldn’t have been successful.

“We all worked so hard for this…” Ann began to tear up as well. Haru was the next to go. Akechi had never been good around tears, an inexperienced crier himself.

Makoto, blessedly, seemed fine. She turned to Sae and asked, “Shido’s guilty, right, Sis?”

“…It’ll be difficult to prosecute him immediately. But I’ll do this thoroughly until the causality between his other crimes can be proven.” Sae subtly glanced at Akechi and he resisted the urge to sink into his seat. “I believe Wakaba-san’s research will save Japan.”

“We could testify too, you know?” Ryuji offered.

Sae shook her head. “Thank you, but I’ll be fine. I don’t want to add any more unwanted suspicions on any of you. It’s about time you let us adults prove that we can get our act together.”

Akechi almost scoffed.

“Hey, so what about Akira’s education?” Sojiro asked.

Shit. That’s right. Akira was going to have to go back to school. What would Akechi do? Was he still in danger? Could he afford to go back to school? To his home? For some reason the idea wasn’t as appealing as he thought it should have been.

“I believe it’ll be fine for him to return to school. It’s true that your face will be recognized among those involved… But I doubt they’ll take a firm action like suddenly coming to arrest him,” Sae reasoned. “At least, they won’t do it until the uproar with your ‘suicide’ and Shido’s confession have died down. Eventually, though, the situation where you and I will be used as scapegoats can’t be avoided.”

Had she forgotten Akechi was here too? He would be the easiest scapegoat of all. It would be so easy for Shido’s men to pin the blame for everything on him. So easy, in fact, that he actively tried not to think about it.

“…You mean in regard to him faking his death. That wouldn’t have happened to begin with had the police done their job properly,” Sojiro said, as if no one in the room was responsible for the entire incident.

“Of course,” Sae said, “I plan on doing everything I can. I will protect you _all_ this time. Prosecuting Shido will be the first step.”

Akechi thought perhaps he could quickly and quietly slip away by ducking out under the table, but Akira stopped him right as he began to slide down.

“What about Akechi?” Akira asked. “Can he go back to school?”

Sae’s face darkened slightly. “I’ll discuss that with him later.”

Not a great sign.

“Hey…” Yusuke piped in. “When are we going to make the toast?”

“Right. Let’s get to it! Uhh, today is truly—” Sojiro was interrupted yet again.

“Cheeeeeers!” Ryuji yelled, and everyone raised their glasses. Sojiro tried to protest but he was drowned out.

Akechi really wished they’d let him have something stronger to drink.

“Cheers,” Sae said belatedly right before her phone rang. She answered, and then stood quietly for a few minutes before ending the call. She turned back to the group. “I need to go. It seems Shido’s been transferred to a hospital. Oh, one more thing. It’s fine to celebrate, but keep it in moderation, OK? Considering that Akira’s finally back, all of you need to take your education seriously again. Er… Akechi-kun, could we talk again, briefly, before I leave?”

Akechi swallowed thickly, feeling like he’d much rather run away and never been seen again instead. Still, the Phantom Thieves let him out of the booth and he followed Sae outside.

“Look, I’ll cut to the chase,” she started as soon as the door closed. “I don’t think you should go home and I don’t think you should go back to school. As long as Shido’s men think there’s a possibility of him not getting convicted of anything, you’re in trouble. If they think you’re dead, keep letting them. If they find out you’re alive, they could make sure you don’t talk. You know too much.”

Akechi just nodded.

“Akechi-kun… I know this is all difficult. You are very strong. Don’t give up, we’ll work this out.” That was maybe the tenderest thing Sae had ever said to him.

“…Thank you, Sae-san.”

“I need to go now. Go enjoy yourself.”

Akechi was greeted with cheers when he reentered the café.

“There he is!” Ann called. “C’mon, Goro, let’s celebrate!”

He smiled. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to allow himself to have real fun again.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Later, as Akechi was leaving the bathroom to go up to bed, he heard Morgana’s voice. He stopped at the base of the stairs, trying not to eavesdrop. The cat’s tone had sounded like this wasn’t something he needed to hear, and for once he decided to stay out of someone else’s business. When he was confident that the conversation was over, he went up.

“You ready to get to sleep?” Akira said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

“God, yes,” Akechi sighed, sinking down onto the unrolled futon. “I’m exhausted.”

Akira smiled at him warmly. “I like you better when you’re honest.”

“I believe you said you loved me when I was lying to you,” Akechi said, his voice slightly muffled by a pillow.

“Yeah, and it was true. But now I like you even more.”

Akechi didn’t have anything to come back with so he burrowed under the blanket to hide his blush from Akira.

“Hey, that’s my bed.”

“Technically you’re on _your_ bed,” Akechi countered. “And I’m already in here.”

“Oh, no… How will we ever resolve this…?” Akira asked dramatically.

“Stop flirting and go to sleep!” Morgana begged.

“Ok,” Akira said and Akechi saw him stand. And then he started moving toward the futon.

“What are you doing?” Akechi asked.

As an answer, Akira pulled the blanket back and slid underneath it as well. Akechi froze, his heart pounding.

“Y-You said—”

“Yeah, but this isn’t relationship stuff. It’s ‘my friend is in my bed and I’m trying to get it back but if he doesn’t move I can’t do anything about it’ stuff,” Akira argued, already fitting himself into the space next to Akechi.

Akechi weighed his options. He could vacate and take the bed, but he worried about offending Akira. It seemed truly that his best choice was to stay.

What a nightmare.

He drifted off to sleep with Akira’s warmth at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two bros chillin in a futon no feet apart because theyre quite gay
> 
> another akechi chapter :3 i got really upset for him in vanilla p5 when no one talked about how akechi vanished and figured for the guy who cared so much about his public image that finding out no one really cared he essentially vanished would be a good opportunity for an actual emotional vulnerability moment but maybe im wrong lmao  
> what's gonna happen to him next??????
> 
> updates are gonna be back on the regular schedule now, sorry for the weird week!  
> see yall next time uwu


	17. aw shit here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang realizes something smells fishy and its not a lost piece of sushi under the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi
> 
> there's a lot of canon dialogue in this one, im very sorry, i feel like i say that a lot but like. its true. i try to insert at least one akechi line per pre-existing scene  
> we are really getting close to that slide into home plate now boys

_December 19 th, Monday_

Akira woke up feeling like he was choking. He coughed harshly, and he realized there was something dry in his mouth. He tried to move his hand to get whatever was in his mouth, but there was a weight on his left arm. He finally brought his right hand up to his face to clear his airway.

_Is this… hair?_ Akira decided it was time to open his eyes and saw a wall of light brown hair.

Oh.

Goro.

Akira had fallen asleep next to him. And now he was choking on his hair. He could hear Morgana laughing somewhere in the room. Akira flipped him off, wherever he was.

The Phantom Thief leader, now definitely awake, took stock of his situation. Goro’s hair was out of his mouth. His body was the weight on Akira’s arm. His back was pressed against Akira’s chest, their legs tangled together. Akira allowed himself a soft smile and let his free arm lay back over Goro’s waist.

“…Hmn…?” Goro mumbled, shifting slightly.

“Sorry…” Akira whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Goro was quiet, and Akira realized his breathing hadn’t sped up any. He was a heavier sleeper than Akira thought he would be. Well. It would be a shame to wake him now. Akira closed his eyes again and nestled his face into Goro’s shoulder.

“Hey!” Morgana called. “You gotta be up for school!”

Akira elected to pretend he was asleep.

Suddenly a fuzzy shape slammed into the side of his stomach. He coughed again and accidentally hit his forehead into Goro’s back as he flinched. Startled out of his sleep, Goro shot out from under the blanket and scrambled to sit up.

“What the fuck?!” Goro panted, eyes wide.

“Yeah, Morgana, what the _fuck_?” Akira groaned, rubbing his forehead.

Morgana retreated to the safety of the bed. “Akira, you have to get moving or you’re gonna be late for school.”

Akira groaned again, louder. What time even was it? He slowly got to his feet and went to pick his phone up from where it was charging. “…Shit,” he said when he saw the clock.

“Yeah! Exactly!” Morgana said. “Get moving!”

Akira started collecting the things he needed to get ready for school. Poor Goro looked like he was still trying to figure out what happened. Akira affectionately ruffled his hair as he passed to go down to the bathroom. When he went back up, fully dressed and presentable, Goro was sitting on the bed, scrolling on his phone with Morgana in his lap. The futon was rolled up and stored away.

“You wanna come eat some breakfast?” Akira asked while he put his pajamas away.

“Oh, yes, I’m rather hungry…” Goro pulled the spare blanket around his shoulders and stood to join him.

They walked down to the bar together, Goro yawning nearly the entire way. Akira was happy to see that Sojiro had just put out curry and coffee for them.

“Good morning, boys,” Sojiro said, grinning. “Everyone sleep all right? Any… issues waking up?”

Akira slid into the seat in front of his plate. “Morgana decided to wake us up by jumping on us.”

Sojiro nodded as if everything suddenly made sense. “Why’d Mr. Detective get the special treatment? He doesn’t need to be up.”

“I was a casualty of the antics,” Goro said between bites of curry. Akira was always amazed at how quickly he could put down food.

“Well, since you’re up, I could use some help in the café while this guy’s at school.”

“I would like that. Thank you, Sojiro.” Goro went back to wolfing down his breakfast.

Akira ate quickly and bid Goro farewell with a kiss to the top of his head. He was out the door before he could see whatever stupid expression Sojiro had on.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Not only did Akira have to put up with people on the train talking about Shido, but he arrived at school only to find out that finals were starting in two days. His only source of enjoyment in the day was the text conversation in the group chat during class.

**Official Chat**

**Ryuji:** shido spilled the beans at that conference right??

**Ryuji:** why isn’t it making any news?

**Ann:** is it because hes a politician?

**Makoto:** I have to doubt that political connections are involved.

**Makoto:** But that theoretically shouldn’t have an impact on the news…

**Ryuji:** what about all the people who saw him on tv? They HAD to see that!

**Ryuji:** everyone should’ve heard him say all that heavy stuff right?

**Makoto:** Right.

**Makoto:** What happened can’t be kept secret. I’ll be apparent soon.

**Ann:** makoto’s sister is working on a case too!

**Ann:** im sure we’ll see the results of that if we just wait patiently.

**Makoto:** Let’s assume so. More importantly, we have exams coming up.

**Haru:** I think they may have come at a good time.

**Haru:** We’ve really gone through a lot lately. Everyone must be tired.

**Makoto:** It certainly was a good deal of trouble…

**Ryuji:** uh exams are more tiring than any shit we’ve been doing…

**Futaba:** good luck u guys

**Goro:** If you all truly have exams soon, I suggest you pay attention in class rather than texting. (:

**Akira:** sorry b

**Akira:** arent you on the job rn tho

**Akira:** why are you texting

**Goro:** Sojiro gave me a break. Don’t make me tell him you aren’t taking your studies seriously.

**Ann:** yikes

**Akira:** ok ok ill pay attention

**Akira:** see you when i get home

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Upon arriving home, Akira was once again greeted by the blessed sight of Goro behind the bar, wearing his apron.

“Welcome home,” Goro said, grinning.

Akira smirked at him. “Honey, I’m home.”

“Hey, there he is,” Sojiro said, poking his head out of the kitchen. “I’ll let Futaba know you’re back.”

Goro came out from behind the bar, carefully carrying a cup and saucer. “Akira, I’ve been hard at work developing my brewing skills. Will you please try this blend I’ve prepared?”

“Of course.” Akira took the cup from him and made sure it was a suitable temperature before taking a sip. “Goro! This is delicious!”

Morgana stuck his head over Akira’s shoulder to catch the scent of the coffee. “It smells great!”

Goro blushed slightly. “I’m glad it’s up to your standards. I’m almost sorry that we appear to be rivals in this as well.”

Akira laughed and was preparing a funny but flirtatious comeback when Futaba entered Leblanc.

“Ok,” Futaba started even before the door was shut, “you’ve got a lot of catching up to do, so I went ahead and invited everyone over for a study session.”

Akira thanked her, and the three teenagers and a cat picked a booth to occupy and chat in while they waited for the rest of the group. Akira even went ahead and pulled his books out to prepare.

“Sorry that I failed to mention your exams,” Sojiro said sheepishly. “I was busy dealing with some of Shido’s cronies. Well, you _are_ students, so, it’s only fitting you’re doing a study group.”

Futaba glanced up at him. “You’re gonna bring us some snacks now and then, right?”

“You don’t even have exams…” he sighed.

At that moment, the door’s bell chimed and signaled that the rest of the Phantom Thieves had arrived.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Makoto said politely as she entered the café.

Sojiro turned to face her. “Oh, glad to see you all. Don’t mind me. Make yourselves at home.”

“You’re too kind,” Haru said. “We’ll take you up on that offer.”

Yusuke sighed loudly. “Why did you bring me here? My school’s exams are already over.”

“C’mon, don’t be so cold!” Ryuji said, playfully elbowing him in the side. “You sayin’ it’s fine if I fail?”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Futaba snickered.

Morgana, of course, had to join in on ridiculing Ryuji. “Won’t the result be the same whether you study or not?”

Ann decided to jump in and take the heat off the blonde boy. “Now, now, you guys. Just think of it as helping me out!”

Makoto sighed. “I don’t know about this…”

It took some rearranging, but they got everyone around the one table. Akira was squished on one bench between Ryuji on the inside and Goro on the outside. Haru sat on a chair next to Goro, Yusuke was on a chair on her other side, and Futaba was on a chair on _his_ other side. The other bench in the booth was occupied by Makoto and then Ann. And despite the fact that three of the people at the table didn’t even have exams, the studying went well. Makoto was a huge help.

Then Sojiro arrived with snacks.

“How about taking a break?” he asked.

Ryuji made a show of stretching his arms in his limited space. “Sounds good to me! I can’t do anymore.”

They helped Sojiro set out the snacks before officially starting their break.

“So, like,” Ryuji started, “we’ve been doin’ Phantom Thief work all this time, right? We learned a bunch doing that. Even if we study and learn what we can in school, doesn’t it feel kinda pointless?”

“Studying is important,” Akira told him. He felt Goro shift uncomfortably next to him. He shot him a concerned glance, but Goro just shook his head. Later, then.

“At the very least, it’s necessary for Ryuji,” Yusuke quipped.

Ryuji lunged forward. “You wanna say that again?!”

Sojiro chimed in from over at the bar. “Those sorts of experiences are important too, but common sense is just as important. You should know better than anyone how nasty adults without common sense can be.”

Haru nodded. “That’s a great point.”

“Someday,” Sojiro continued, “you’ll graduate high school and become adults. Then when you get married, you’ll need common sense more than ever.”

“Marriage, huh…” Ryuji wondered. “Do you wanna get married Akira?”

Akira took a not so subtle glance at Goro, who was pointedly looking away from everyone. He smiled warmly. “That’s a secret,” he finally said.

“Oh, come on,” Makoto said with a teasing smirk.

“What do you mean…?” Haru asked innocently.

“Why…?” Ann looked at him curiously.

“A secret, huh…” Futaba’s eyes were gleaming with mischief.

Yusuke saved Akira from any further scrutiny. “Well, that won’t be for a while. In the meantime, I’m more concerned with what I’m going to be eating tomorrow.”

Ryuji frowned. “Cut it out, man. You’re makin’ me hungry. Well, I guess we just gotta get back to studyin’.”

Reluctantly, they went back to the matter at hand. This half of the study session was not nearly as productive as the first, but it was still quite helpful. Sojiro ended up gently urging the visiting Phantom Thieves out when it was clear they were finished accomplishing anything.

Goro excused himself right after everyone was gone. “It’s getting a little late. I’m going to get ready for bed.”

Akira nodded at him before he left. He was going to follow when Sojiro snagged him.

“How’s school treatin’ you now that you’re back?” he asked.

Akira shook his head. “I don’t wanna go,” he said, his mind briefly flashing to Goro.

“C’mon, don’t say crap like that. School for students is like work for adults – you just gotta do it.” He paused. “…Your probation ends soon. I dunno if any of this… other stuff will affect that, so just keep quiet.”

Akira just nodded. Before he went upstairs, his phone chimed. There was another Shido discussion happening in the official chat. It went quick, and once it was over, he went up. Goro was preparing the futon.

“Hey, don’t steal my bed again,” Akira called.

Goro jumped slightly. “Oh, Akira… I didn’t hear you coming up.”

Akira frowned a little. “…Are you ok? Sorry, but you seemed a little uncomfortable earlier. You were awfully quiet.”

He could see Goro hesitate, the gears of his mind obviously grinding. He’d seen this expression on the other boy a lot recently. He’d always had a lot to say, but he never seemed to think this hard about any of it. Maybe that had been how Goro wanted it to appear.

“…All that talk of exams just got me thinking,” the detective finally said. “Just… wondering what is in store if I can’t finish my third year. Would they let me repeat it if I explain the circumstances? Would the circumstances even make sense?”

“…Ah,” Akira said intelligently.

“All I’ve known how to do is study so I can get good grades and make sure people have at least one reason to respect me. I no longer have my ‘high school detective’ charade. I don’t have my plan for revenge against Shido. If I don’t have my grades… what do I have?” Goro’s jaw was tight and he avoided making eye-contact.

“You have the Phantom Thieves now. You’re one of us,” Akira said. “You have Leblanc, too. Sojiro really thinks you have a knack for this.”

“What am I supposed to do with the rest of this life you’ve cursed me with?” Goro crumpled into a seated position on the floor.

Akira moved to sit next to him and gently wound an arm around his shoulders. “You don’t need to figure that out right now. But, if you are looking for career opportunities, Sojiro has to retire eventually.”

“You can’t possibly be suggesting I take over Leblanc.”

“Just putting it out there,” Akira said. “You’ve got options. Don’t give up.”

“Why does everyone keep telling me that?” Goro muttered, shaking his head.

“Because you’re going through a really rough time and it’s a really weird situation. It’s the best advice we can give you.”

Goro let his head fall on Akira’s shoulder. “…Thank you, for all of this.”

Akira gently ran his fingers through the other boy’s hair. “I’d do anything if it meant it gave you another chance.”

“Mm… It’s what you do, Akira. Everything you’ve done since you moved here has given others another chance,” Goro said, leaning into Akira’s touch. “Do you ever do anything for yourself?”

Akira’s hand faltered. _Did_ he do anything for himself? He usually had others in mind when he made decisions. He dug deep in his memories, trying to find something to defend himself with. Oh, wait.

“I talked to you for myself. The others actually weren’t too happy that I kept contacting you in the beginning, but I couldn’t help it.”

“You said yourself that you always knew I was lonely. That doesn’t count if you were spending time with me so I’d be less lonely,” Goro argued.

“That’s true if that was always the case. However, I first kept trying to talk to you because when we met I realized just how gay I am.” Akira smiled at the memory.

Goro scoffed. “You don’t have to try to flatter me. I believe I’ve made it clear how much I care for you.”

“No flattery. I thought you were cute when I saw you on TV, but meeting you was something else entirely. I couldn’t even say anything because I was so in awe of how… _beautiful_ you were,” Akira said and Goro laughed awkwardly. “No, it’s true. I really didn’t even notice your slip-up about the pancake thing.”

Goro shook his head. “We make quite the pair don’t we? Truthfully, I was very taken with you from the beginning as well.”

“What? I had no idea,” Akira said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “You? Taken with me? You don’t say.”

There was a gentle bump to his side. “There’s no need to mock me. But… Was it truly that obvious?”

Akira nodded with force. “Everyone noticed you trying to flirt with me.”

“No, you’re joking.”

“Oh yeah? Let’s consult the experts.”

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Joker:** yall remember my early interactions with goro

**Panther:** you mean when he would show up just to flirt with you??

**Fox:** you mean when he was constantly trying to flirt with you

**Queen:** Oh, yes, when he would flirt with you all the time?

**Crow:** …

**Joker:** guess what

**Joker:** he really did think he was being cool about it, turns out

**Skull:** dude it was so obvious

**Noir:** My goodness, even you noticed, Ryuji?

**Crow:** This is not helping my self-esteem.

**Skull:** mine either

**Panther:** Goro, if it helps Akira definitely wasn’t being very cool about it either

**Panther:** every time you guys would talk he’d pop up in the chat talking about how in love he was it was kind of embarrassing

**Crow:** Oh, did he now???

**Joker:** oh god

**Oracle:** aren’t you two in the same room rn

**Joker:** what of it

**Crow:** Yes, what of it?

**Oracle:** nothin

**Oracle:** are you guys dating yet

**Crow:** Not yet. The timing is not ideal.

**Queen:** I applaud you both for not rushing into something before you’re ready.

**Noir:** I wish you luck when you decide it’s time.

**Crow:** Thank you.

**Crow:** I would prefer if we didn’t discuss this anymore, however.

**Queen:** Of course.

**Noir:** Sorry, Goro-kun! Through, it is getting rather late and most of us have exams tomorrow.

**Queen:** Haru is right. Everyone should get to bed.

**Panther:** yeah ur right

**Panther:** good night everyone!

**Fox:** good night

**Oracle:** sleep tight homies

**Skull:** don’t let the bedbugs bite, homies

**Joker:** only got one homie to kiss goodnight over here

**Joker:** but dont worry i’ll give him enough for everyone

**Crow:** Surely you mean Morgana?

**Joker:** nope ((((:

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_December 23 rd, Friday_

Exam week went by in a blur. Akira and Goro went to the diner in Shibuya a couple times just to take a break from thinking about school. Still, when it was done, Akira was having a hard time remembering the days distinctly. He knew Mishima had texted him yesterday about the Phantom Thieves website not being very busy, but he’d fallen asleep almost immediately after. But that was yesterday, and now he was well-rested. The Phantom Thieves had gathered on the walkway that served as their second hideout. Ah, memories. Unfortunately they didn’t gather for fun reminiscing.

_The news is talking about how Shido won by a landslide…_ Akira thought, sighing. The newscaster then announced that Shido’s inauguration would be postponed due to his poor health.

“Postponed…?” Makoto repeated.

Ryuji stomped his foot. “They should be firing him!”

“And wait, ‘poor health?’” Ann said.

Makoto shook her head. “This is completely different from what my sister told us.”

A couple people around them were expressing concern for Shido’s wellbeing, completely ignoring everything Shido said in his confession.

“How can people still believe in him…?” Yusuke wondered, sounding despondent.

Ann stared intently at her phone screen. “What the heck?! The Phantom Thieves are being treated like, well… like they never existed!”

Everyone pulled out their phones.

“Goodness…” Makoto said.

Haru began reading from an article. “‘No link among the “change of heart” incidents, on coincidental psychiatric disorders…’ ‘The Phantom Thieves only used those rumors to their advantage…’”

“This is preposterous… Who would believe such things?” Yusuke asked.

Futaba frowned. “But the person saying this is a famous researcher. And even the ministry is saying that’s how they determined the situation too…”

Yusuke looked deep in thought. “Come to think of it… There hasn’t been any mention of Goro’s work recently either…”

“There’s no way people would just forget about him,” Ann said, giving Goro a sympathetic look.

Akira ruffled Goro’s already messy hair even more. The boy had been quiet, but he may have been afraid of someone recognizing his voice. His simple disguise of a different hairstyle and a hoodie was working so far, but there was only so much it could do.

“Could Shido’s men be trying to cover up his involvement as well?” Makoto offered.

They heard a couple more people talking about Shido, worried about him.

“What’s going on…?” Haru asked. “No matter how you look at it, this isn’t normal.”

“Yeah…” Makoto agreed. “It’s as if the people in reality have become distorted… What’s happening here worries me. But the only thing we can do right now is wait and see what happens…”

Akira frowned and looked over at Goro. He would pay anything to know what he was thinking right now. They’d promised him that Shido would finally pay for everything he’d done. And now it was looking like he wouldn’t only get away with it, but he’d be rewarded too.

They had to fix this. Somehow.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

The group gathered back at Leblanc. Akira had practically attached himself to Goro, really worried about how quiet he’d been. Makoto had just heard from her sister.

The news wasn’t good.

“The assembly of Shido’s case is in danger…?!” Yusuke cried.

“We know he doesn’t need a psychiatric evaluation!” Haru very nearly snarled.

“His lackeys must’ve pressured the others around him,” Sojiro sighed. “It means there’s far more people who’d be in trouble if the truth came out than we imagined.”

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Ann asked desperately.

Makoto looked grim. “Sis said that the assembly for a case may be possible if the general public wants Shido accountable… But even that chance has been destroyed with the manipulation of mass media. They made it clear that the argument itself was ‘occult,’ even claiming that it never happened.”

“As a result, the Phantom Thieves are still labeled as criminals, even after all that’s happened,” Sojiro snorted.

“It’s a storm of criticisms online too,” Futaba added. “People are saying to catch the remnants and execute them.”

Akira felt Goro stiffen. He rubbed gentle circles on his back to try to keep him from combusting. This was a disaster, but Akira had to try to keep everyone grounded.

“This is crazy…” Ann said.

“At any rate, let’s wait for my sister,” Makoto suggested. “She should be arriving soon.”

“Everyone’s being tricked so easily! Why the hell did we risk our lives then?!” Ryuji yelled passionately.

Yusuke nodded. “If Shido isn’t judged by the law, everything we’ve done will be treated as if it never happened.”

“Moving the entire country however they wish by controlling people’s cognition… This is no different than being inside a Palace,” Makoto said, clearly thinking.

Just then, Sae entered the café. Everyone turned to look at her expectantly. Even Goro lifted his lowered gaze.

Sae took a break. “…I’m sorry. I gathered the best of the best and fought for a case… but as Makoto must’ve told you, it was denied. At this rate, it won’t end with just Shido’s innocence. This trend will continue spiraling down. There’s the possibility that crimes using the Metaverse will advance onto a national scale.”

The Phantom Thieves shared identical expressions of shock.

“…But,” Sae continued, “that’s not what I’m here to tell you. We’re in danger because we know the truth. It’s only a matter of time before we’re apprehended. It wouldn’t be odd if they were to charge in now.”

“This makes no effin’ sense…” Ryuji muttered.

“Sis…” Makoto said softly.

Sae looked tired as she continued on. “There’s nothing more I can do with my resources… That’s why… I want to ask for your help. I wondered if there was any way you could do something one last time. I know that I’m in no position to ask this of you.”

Ann straightened up slightly. “That doesn’t matter to us! So what are we going to do? Should we change the hearts of all Shido’s followers?”

Makoto didn’t sound any more encouraged at this. “Even if Futaba were to research all of them, it’d take time.”

“There’s too little information…” Futaba sighed.

“We can only target individuals…” Yusuke said. “Are we no match against the national power?”

Silence fell over the room, everyone downcast.

“…Mementos,” Morgana started quietly. “…If we use Mementos, we might be able to do something.”

“There’s something we can do there?” Ryuji asked.

Goro lifted his head and shifted his stance. He was finally re-engaging in the conversation. “Mementos? You mean that place in the Metaverse under the Shibuya subway system?”

Morgana looked at him. “Right. I forgot you’ve only been in there once. Mementos is huge and I bet it’s the key to this. Like I told the rest of you before, Mementos is the Palace of the general public. It’s the source of all distortions, and is maintained by the people’s ‘collective unconsciousness.’”

Makoto at least seemed to be following. “Wait… Do you mean that there’s a Treasure even in Mementos? And if we go after that—”

“The collapse of Mementos should affect the public as a whole. The state of society would change too. If everyone’s hearts grow to hold Shido responsible for his actions, things might start going our way.” Morgana had a determined look in his eyes.

“…That’s a bold plan, but an interesting one,” Yusuke said. He was on board.

Ryuji stood up abruptly. “Sounds good to me!”

Morgana hesitated before speaking again. “…But, if we’re gonna do this, there’s one thing you all need to realize.”

They all looked to him. Akira had a feeling he already knew what he was going to say. And sure enough, Morgana revealed that taking the Treasure from Mementos would destroy the Metaverse. The Phantom Thieves would be done. In a strange way, Goro was getting one of his initial requests fulfilled. Albeit two Palaces later, technically, the group would be disbanding. Goro seemed to realize something along those lines and gave him a significant look. Akira held his gaze until Morgana addressed him.

“Akira…” the cat said. “What do you think as our leader? You’ll lose your powers if Mementos is erased. Will you still do it?”

“Yes.” Akira nodded. “For our justice.”

Goro tugged at his sleeve, his eyes wide. “Are you sure about this?” he whispered. Akira nodded again.

“Yeah, that’s right!” Ann cheered.

“You guys have all grown, huh?” Morgana grinned at them. Well, Akira assumed he was grinning. “…All right… It seems there are no objections.”

The rest of the Phantom Thieves nodded their agreement. Goro was noticeably less enthusiastic about it. Akira knew they’d have to talk when everyone was gone.

Sae looked over at the group, raising an eyebrow. “Did you come up with a plan?”

Makoto nodded once again. “Whether it succeeds or not is another story though.”

“Miss Prosecutor… looks like this is gonna be our last job,” Ryuji said, his expression surprisingly tense.

“Last job…?” Sae repeated.

“We’re erasing the Metaverse,” Akira told her.

“Once we accomplish this our duty, we entrust the world to respectful adults,” Haru added. “That is our condition for accepting this job.”

Sae scanned the faces in the room. “This is a ‘deal’ then… That’s certainly a heavy condition. But very well, I accept. I swear to make Masayoshi Shido stand and be tried in the court of law. Besides… my pride won’t allow me to be continually saved by you all without doing anything in return.”

“We’ll be counting on you,” Makoto said.

“Looks like it’s been decided then?” Sojiro asked.

Ann turned back to Akira. “You’re the leader, Akira, and this is officially our last mission. C’mon, say something!”

Akira thought for a moment before speaking. “Let’s fix this country.”

“We already said that before, though!” Futaba protested.

“That’s fine,” Haru said. “We’re doing it for real this time, after all.”

“Yes,” Goro spoke up, “this time we _must_ be successful. We have no other options.”

“Hey, you said ‘we’ for like the first time!” Ann noted. “It sounds good!”

Goro shot her a quick, uncertain smile, not sure how to respond. Akira smiled at him, happy to hear the other boy refer to himself as part of the team.

Morgana got their attention again. “We don’t have much time, right? We should carry this out tomorrow… I’m counting on you guys. No matter what happens, you better see it through.”

The Phantom Thieves gave one more collective nod before dispersing for the evening. When everyone left, Akira was going to ask if Goro needed to chat, but Goro beat him to the punch.

“Are you really sure about this?” Goro asked, before Akira even had a chance to turn towards the stairs. “What if all of this somehow affects your probation?”

Akira looked at him. “I’m sure. We have to do this. For the people. For—”

Goro cut him off. “Don’t say it’s for me. Don’t say that. Stop thinking about me and think about yourself. Have you even considered the consequences you might face?”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“That _does_ matter! Akira, you—”

Akira put a hand on Goro’s shoulder and stared intently at him. “Goro, we have to do this. If we don’t, there’s no way of knowing how bad things will get. Whatever happens to me will be fine as long as we can help everyone else.”

“…You’re too noble for your own good,” Goro sighed. “Well, if we are truly going through with this, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Akira smirked. “You already told me you’re super into me.”

“Not that! Sae-san and I have been talking and… When she manages to try Shido, I’ll need to confess and act as a witness to Shido’s crimes.” Goro glanced at his shoes. “I’ll likely be tried as well. Sae-san said she’ll try to ensure that I’m not truly convicted, but…”

Akira didn’t even need him to finish the sentence. He knew what Goro was worried about. People would know the truth. They’d know he’d never been the ace detective they hailed him as. They’d know the crimes he’d committed. He was scared they’d hate him. He was scared he’d go to jail. Akira reached out and grabbed his hands.

“I’ll do everything I can to help you and to be there for you,” Akira promised.

“You can’t promise that,” Goro muttered.

“I know. But I’ll do everything in my power to make it so.”

Goro was quiet for a moment. “…Akira, you know that I love you, right?”

Akira chuckled. “I’ve known for a while.”

“Right… Well, um… We ought to prepare for the mission tomorrow.”

“Yeah, let’s get some sleep.” Akira smiled warmly before leading Goro up the stairs.

Akira used the bathroom first and sat down on the bed when he got back up to the loft. His plan was to wait for Goro to return from his bathroom trip, so they could maybe argue over the beds. However, Morgana had another idea. When Akira reclined, the cat hopped up onto his chest. And then they finally had the conversation Morgana had attempted to start several times. He wasn’t sure what the cat had been so nervous about. The talk went well. Their bond was deeper than ever and Akira officially adopted a cat.

Akira fell asleep immediately after Morgana suggested they get some rest.

He woke up at a point in the night and felt a now familiar warmth pressed against his side, and strands of chestnut hair across his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is akechi trying to act more palatable as a defense mechanism because hes going through a very difficult time in his life full of turmoil about who he really even is in the first place? no because i didnt put that much thought into it when i was writing this part, i just wanted akechi to be vulnerable for once in his life
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! hope yall enjoyed this one!


	18. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get fuckt yaldy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi!!!!! we're back again! only a few more chapters left! 
> 
> at this point in writing the fic i had started playing p5r, but i cant recall how far i was in it. i was still pretty early on
> 
> anyway, let's go!!!!!!

_December 24 th, Saturday_

Once everything was over it was difficult to remember the details.

Akira had led them through the winding maze of Mementos. Akechi never would have imagined that the place ran so deep. And they found a door leading to yet another section of the depths. There were prison cells, Shadow prisoners, and Shadow guards. There were puzzles. There was so much red. There was so much to try to digest in their journey that Akechi felt mentally constipated for the majority. He was sure he’d been uncharacteristically quiet, but he was having trouble trying to articulate any of his thoughts.

They arrived at one prison room where the first few targets of the Phantom Thieves sat behind bars. Akechi wasn’t paying attention to them. He was solely focused on the Shadow version of Masayoshi Shido. He almost didn’t even hear the words the shadow was saying.

“It’s supposedly called the ‘Prison of Regression.’”

Why were they listening to him?

“More importantly, does this look like captivity to you? Why, it’s the exact opposite. The utmost freedom is available to anyone who desires it here. This is the freedom to not make decisions… The release from having to think for yourself.”

Why did he deserve freedom? Why did he deserve any kind of release?

“It is far more marvelous than the country I wished to create.”

Fuck him.

Akechi didn’t hear the rest of the exchange, he was too busy seething. He really hoped Akira didn’t notice how tense he was.

When the group continued, they eventually arrived in another prison room with a large quarantine cell. Morgana revealed that he was born there. Akechi didn’t know enough about the cat’s story to be as impacted as he felt he should have been.

They carried on.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Akechi woke up in a strange jail cell. Confused, he inspected all that he could see of the room before memories came rushing back. He remembered the Holy Grail. He remembered the Phantom Thieves being forcibly removed from the Metaverse.

He remembered thinking, in what he thought were his dying moments, that he would have liked to kiss Akira one more time.

As far as Akechi was aware, he was alone. He was surrounded by silence. He sunk to the floor of his cell, back against the wall and knees pulled up to his chest. So, this was it. In the end he truly could do nothing to help anyone, nothing to redeem himself. And now he was going to waste away in a cell.

Fitting.

He was just glad he’d die in his favorite sweater vest.

Then Akechi heard the click of heels on brick. Whoever was coming was moving quickly. The person stopped in front of his cell door. Akechi looked up.

“Akira,” he gasped, “you’re alive. I’d hoped you’d be all right… But, um… Where are we? What is this?”

Akira looked down at him, fondness and relief lighting up his features in the dim hallway. “We’re outside the Velvet Room.”

“The… Velvet Room, you say? Hm, I’m not sure I follow, but I’ll defer to your confidence in this.” Akechi looked around at his cell again. “This makes sense, doesn’t it? That I’ve finally been put behind bars? It’s pathetic, really… _I’m_ pathetic. I truly haven’t been able to do anything to help you. I’ve been nothing but a burden on you and the Phantom Thieves since you tore me from Shido’s Palace. Surely there’s no good I can do…” Something about this place made him actually want to voice these thoughts.

“Are you giving up?” Akira asked plainly.

Akechi shook his head. “I’m trying to get you to see how pointless it is keeping me around. I have the most distorted desires out of all of you. I’m positive the only thing that kept me from developing a Palace was awakening to my Persona. Akira, I’m the same as the criminals locked away in Mementos. You were a fool for risking your life for me, a man with no noble ideals to speak of…”

Akira fixed him with a pointed look that made him want to shy away into a corner. “What about your justice?”

“My justice…” Akechi rose to his feet. That was right. His justice… The very thing that drove him from the beginning. It had become tainted, but it could be purified. He could remove the distortions and hate-fueled bias. “Akira, when we first met, I was unfair to you. I investigated you behind your back, and I later blackmailed you into doing my bidding so I could betray you. But… You still saved my life, and I am trying every day to be grateful for that. You gave me another chance when I did not deserve one. I never should have tried to convince you that it was a mistake to save me. I will free my justice from the distortions that consumed it and prove that my life is worth something!”

And, for once, he actually believed himself. It felt… nice.

Akechi’s outfit was suddenly replaced with his phantom thief gear and his cell door disappeared.

“Thank you, Akira,” he said, stepping forward. “You’ve given me chance and chance again, and I will not spit in the face of your good will any longer.”

Well, he would certainly try.

Akira smiled. “Break time’s over.”

“Oh, of course!” Akechi said. “We’ve got a bit of a mess to clean up, don’t we? I will lend you my justice and we will make things right once and for all.”

Akira pulled him into a hug. “I was so afraid I’d never see you again… The others were all next to each other, but you… I feel like I’ve been searching forever…”

“Was I truly the last one?” Akechi asked, voice muffled by Akira’s shoulder.

“Well… I still can’t find Morgana…”

Akechi pulled away. “We should go find him.”

“Wait,” Akira said, “before you go, can I kiss you?”

“ _God, yes,_ ” Akechi said, grinning ear to ear.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

As if the day couldn’t get any weirder, when they returned to the world outside of the Velvet Room, it started raining blood and bones erupted out of the ground. Why not? At least then they had a path back up to the Holy Grail.

Until the end of everything, Akechi now only remembered things in short bursts. He remembered fighting through some angels and brief moments of the final Grail battle. He remembered when the Grail transformed into Yaldabaoth. He had been positively in awe of the size of this thing. The fight itself was intense, but the only moment that Akechi remembered with full clarity was mortifying. Yaldabaoth had grown another arm, this one holding a gun.

“I release upon you the deadly sin of lust,” the false god announced. It said something else and Morgana even spoke after that, but Akechi was too busy trying to figure out what this could mean to listen to them.

And then he’d been shot. It didn’t hurt as much as the last time he’d been shot, but it worried him a lot more. His gaze drifted over to Akira against his will and he couldn’t force himself to look away. He dimly heard Futaba tell him to focus at some point, but he was otherwise mentally occupied.

He’d much prefer to never remember that moment again.

At one point in the battle, they’d been knocked down and Akechi thought for the third time that day that he was surely dying. But Morgana got up and gave a speech, and the voices of the people drifted up and they all regained their strength. To top it all off, just when Akechi thought he couldn’t be any more attracted to Akira, the boy summoned an absolutely massive Persona and executed a false god.

If he were any more of a romantic, Akechi would have asked Akira to marry him then and there.

And then it was done.

They were returned to Shibuya to watch everything fade back to the way it had looked, Morgana fading with it. That was a very simplified and slightly incorrect way to describe the world being remade, but Akechi didn’t have near enough energy to try to unpack the concept.

And then…

Everything was fine. It started snowing.

Oh, that’s right. It was Christmas Eve. And Akechi finally had someone he wanted to spend Christmas with.

The rest of the Phantom Thieves dispersed, even Futaba, who wanted to check on Sojiro. Akechi and Akira were left in the square. They looked at each other. Akira smiled and Akechi couldn’t help but return it.

“May I be completely honest with you?” Akechi asked.

“Of course,” Akira said. “I love it when you are.”

“I really have to fucking go to the bathroom.”

Akira laughed, the most beautiful, perfect sound Akechi ever heard. “I’ll wait for you here,” he said.

“I’ll be right back,” Akechi said. He left, and later wished he hadn’t. Then he would have known he’d only see Akira twice more before they were both arrested.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Akechi and Akira were both quiet on the train ride home. Akechi knew his own silence was due to his anxiety over a sense of impending doom. He figured Akira was being quiet because he was finally allowing himself to be overwhelmed by everything that happened. He did literally save the world, after all. However, Akira was still being distant even as they were getting ready to sleep. Akechi glanced over at him as he unfolded his blanket.

“Akira,” he started cautiously, “are you ok? Is it… because of Morgana…?”

Akira exhaled and his shoulders slumped. “I do already miss him, but… That’s not exactly what’s on my mind. Can we talk?”

“I actually have some things I need to talk about as well,” Akechi said, sitting down on the couch.

“Akechi, I…” Akira said as he sat next to him. “Something happened today while you were off at the bathroom and I need to tell you so you don’t assume the worst. I don’t want you to think I abandoned you or anything…”

“…What do you mean?” Akechi’s heart was in his throat. Abandon him…? What was Akira talking about?

Akira hesitated, looking down. “I’m turning myself in. Sae came to talk to me and we both agree this is the only way to make sure the others stay safe.”

Akechi stared at him.

“They need my testimony for this to end well. For everyone. It’s what I need to do. Sae is coming to get me tomorrow. Please don’t tell the others. I don’t want them to worry.” Akira looked at Akechi pleadingly.

Akechi almost laughed. “I don’t think you’ll need to worry about me telling the others.”

“What? Why not?”

“Sae-san and I have also been talking, as you know. I’m going to turn myself in as well and testify against Shido in court. I imagine she will be by to collect me tomorrow too. I was going to tell you it was official when I had a date I was to leave,” Akechi said.

“I know you said you might have to confess, but—”

“Akira, I need to do this. For all of you and for my justice.”

Akira was quiet for a few moments. “I guess we should tell Sojiro.”

“Tomorrow,” Akechi said. “For now, let’s enjoy this last night.”

“I’ll wait for you,” Akira insisted. “No matter how long it takes, I’ll wait for you.”

Akechi felt tears starting to well up. “I’ll wait for you too. No matter how long it takes.”

“I love you,” Akira said.

“I know. I love you too.”

“I know.”

Their phones buzzed.

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Skull:** man, today kicked ass, huh?

**Panther:** it was pretty intense

**Oracle:** …i miss mona

**Joker:** me too

**Skull:** can we talk about how akira killed a god by shooting him through the head

**Fox:** it was incredible

**Fox:** ive never felt more inspired than after seeing that

**Joker:** im just surprised it died

**Joker:** its not that hard to survive being shot in the head

**Joker:** @Crow

**Crow:** You don’t need to @ me, Akira.

**Crow:** I’m sitting right next to you.

**Crow:** Your theatrics can be a bit much.

**Joker:** MY theatrics?????

**Joker:** oh ur one to talk b

**Panther:** can you guys stop flirting for like five minutes

**Crow:** …

**Queen:** We went through a lot today. Is everyone holding up ok?

**Noir:** Yes, we departed rather abruptly. Is everyone all right?

**Panther:** im good

**Panther:** super tired but it could be worse

**Skull:** my mom was a little worried that she didn’t hear from me all day, but its ok now

**Fox:** i am all right

**Oracle:** im cool

**Joker:** dont worry about goro and me

**Joker:** we’re ok

**Joker:** super tired tho

Akechi looked over at Akira. “Was that your very subtle way of wishing them goodbye for now?”

Akira winked. “You know me too well”

“I do hope they aren’t mad at us…”

“Let’s not think about that right now. I just wanna cuddle you one last time for the foreseeable future.”

Akechi stood and gathered his blanket. “Bold of you to assume that I’ll be the one being cuddled.”

“Big talk for a little spoon.” Akira smirked.

Despite their worries, the two slept soundly.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_December 25 th, Sunday_

Akira left first. They couldn’t go together.

Akechi sat at the bar in Leblanc as he waited for Sae to come back for him. He scrolled through the news but didn’t read any of it.

When Sae returned, Akechi bid a quick farewell to Sojiro. The man promised to look after the things he left behind. He appreciated that.

And then Akechi left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not creative enough to have realized that akechi could have just gone in akira's place and they didn't both have to go but it's what's in the fic so i'm sticking with it lmao
> 
> what could possibly happen after a chapter called the end? i guess we'll just have to find out >:3c  
> see yall next time  
> (as always comments and kudos are loved and appreciated, thank yall so much for the attention this silly little fic has gotten)


	19. after The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fellas is it gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe this is gonna be the last week of this fic updating....... thank you guys all so much for coming this far and giving so much attention to this very self-indulgent thing i jokingly refer to as my magnum opus. it means a lot to me (:
> 
> without further ado, lets start wrapping things up

_February 13 th, Monday_

Akira couldn’t believe what his friends had done for him. He’d spent the day, after getting his freedom, with his Phantom Thieves and he still couldn’t believe it. And then Morgana had returned, to top it all off. The only thing that was missing was…

Goro.

Akira hadn’t heard anything from him since Christmas. They hadn’t been allowed to communicate. Akira thought about him every day, of course. He missed him. A lot.

The Thieves had said they had a surprise for him. Akira thought they meant Morgana, but everyone seemed equally shocked to see the cat. And then everyone had left for the evening and Akira still had no idea what the surprise was supposed to be.

He was talking to Morgana up in his room when the bell on the café door rang. Everyone had been gone for a while and Akira was certain he’d locked up. So then… Who was here?

Akira crept down the stairs, Morgana at his heels. He peered around the corner. There was someone sitting at the bar. Akira went to tell them the café was closed and ask how they got in when he saw who it was. He froze in his tracks.

The figure at the bar turned and smiled at him. “Hello, Akira. Welcome home.”

_Goro_.

Akira stared at him in disbelief. “Honey, I’m home,” he said, his voice catching slightly.

Goro stood up and Akira ran to him, enveloping him in a tight hug. Akira buried his face in his shoulder and his hands in the back of his sweater. He felt the other boy chuckle and then return the embrace. They stood like that for several minutes, soaking in each other’s warmth. Morgana didn’t even try to break them up.

When they finally separated, Akira took Goro’s face in his hands. “I don’t understand, what are you doing here? I asked Sae about you before I was released and she said she didn’t know when you might get out…”

“Technically she didn’t. I imagine Sae-san was in on the surprise as well and we weren’t sure exactly when everything would go through,” Goro said, his smile soft. “Your Phantom Thieves have been hard at work without you.”

“They helped you get released too?”

Goro nodded. “And I imagine getting me out was a much more difficult ordeal. But here we are, together.”

Akira brushed some strands of hair out of his detective’s face with his thumbs. “Let’s catch up. I’ll make us some coffee.”

“I’d like that a lot.”

They sat at the bar late into the night, drinking coffee and discussing their time apart. Goro had a lot more to tell than Akira did. Akira listened to him talk about how Sae got him special arrangements for his incarceration. He talked about going to court, his confessions, and his testimonies. He also told Akira how he’d started talking to a counselor and had a referral for a local therapist.

“And?” Akira prompted. “How’s therapy treating you?”

“I think it’s helping. It’s a little hard to try to gauge my own progress, but it’s a process I’m willing to continue.”

Akira smiled. “…We should get to sleep. Are you staying here, or…?”

“Well, unless something happened, all of my essentials should still be here. So it seems like I have no choice but to stay.” Goro paused, fidgeting with his cup. “Say, are you busy tomorrow?”

Akira pretended to think for a moment. “I think my schedule’s clear. Why? Something special happening?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to spend Valentine’s Day together,” Goro said, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “I didn’t have a chance to buy chocolate but I thought… maybe we could make some together.”

“I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else,” Akira said, looking into his eyes.

Oh, things were good.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

_February 14 th, Tuesday_

Akira awoke with the sun streaming in on his face and Goro in his arms. Valentine’s Day was off to a good start. Akira lay there until Goro began to stir. They took turns using the bathroom to get ready for the day and then went out to get baking supplies. It took them a handful of stores to collect everything they needed, but Akira was glad for the time together.

They bought enough supplies to make multiple batches, which ended up being the right choice. The first batch of chocolate was a disaster, and nearly set Leblanc’s kitchen on fire. Sojiro almost kicked them out at that point, but he didn’t have any customers. And then when he realized they were baking chocolates for each other, he decided to spend the day at home, relaxing with his daughter and the cat taking refuge in their house.

The next batches of chocolates were successes. Akira scooped up the sweets he made and put them in a fun little box he picked out. He really hoped Goro liked them. He looked over his shoulder at the other boy to see how he was progressing. Goro was tying a bow of ribbon around his box. The two turned to face each other at the same time.

“May I go first?” Goro asked, sounding nervous.

Akira nodded.

“Akira, you are the best thing to have happened to my life. I’ve told you several times that I have feelings for you and I’m going to tell you again. But this time there’s something else.” Goro held out his box. “I love you, and I’m finally ready. Akira Kurusu, would you do me the honor of allowing me to be your boyfriend?”

Akira smiled as they exchanged chocolates. “I’d like nothing more than to be your boyfriend, Goro Akechi.”

“Well, then,” Goro said, placing a hand on his hip, “it’s Valentine’s Day and we are officially a couple. We have a lot of time to make up for. We’re going to participate in all the activities for couples that we could have been doing all along. Take me on a series of proper dates, Akira.”

“OK,” Akira said with a grin. He’d been planning daydream dates for _months_ now. He’d been waiting for this moment.

It was date time.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

They started with lunch at the diner in Shibuya. They sat on opposite sides of the booth, but Goro tangled their legs together under the table. Akira thought he heard a couple passing by whisper something about recognizing Goro, but the two boys ignored any comments that might have been aimed their way. They had a minor debate over who could steal the most food from the other without being caught. This contest came to an abrupt end when Akira almost stabbed Goro’s hand in attempt to stop his steak from being lifted. Akira then paid the check before Goro could argue.

Akira took Goro to Inokashira Park. They got a boat against all odds and took to the lake that was already flooded with couples.

“I insist you let me row back,” Goro said.

Akira shook his head. “You asked me to take you on a date, so I’m taking you on a date. When you’re in charge, you can row.”

Goro shook his head, smiling. “Have it your way, this time. Say, there sure are a lot of people out here.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Akira said with a shrug. “This is a popular date spot.”

“…I see.” Goro stared out at the other couples on their boats. Unease radiated off of him in waves.

Akira rested the oars in his lap. “Are you ok with… this? I started dragging you places without asking what you’re comfortable with. Is all this public stuff ok with you? I mean… You don’t mind if people see us together? Like this?”

“Akira, I don’t care what the public thinks of me. I’m not important to them. As far as everyone else is concerned, I’m just the kid that Shido manipulated into doing his dirty work,” Goro said, his voice soft. “I’m quite content with being seen as ‘Goro Akechi, Trophy Boyfriend.’”

“Bold of you to assume _you’re_ the trophy boyfriend,” Akira scoffed.

“Don’t make me shove you overboard.”

After their adventure at the park, the two boys stopped for crepes and then made their way to the planetarium. Akira thought it was cute watching Goro try to show off how much he knew about space. It was really refreshing to see him settled back into his own skin.

Akira decided they should finish off the evening with sushi. He had more than enough funds left over from the cashbox in his room, so he insisted Goro order whatever he wanted. For once Akira was glad there were no prices listed so Goro couldn’t pick anything just because it was cheap. Not that Akira expected him to. If he had offered to pay, the Goro he knew would turn it into some sort of competition about how high Akira was willing to go. This way they both got what they wanted. They enjoyed their fill of sushi and Akira didn’t even let Goro peek at the bill before he paid it.

When they finally returned to Yongen-Jaya, Goro pulled Akira aside before they entered Leblanc.

“Thank you for today,” he said earnestly. “That was the first time I’ve felt like a normal teenager.”

Akira smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“If you’ll allow me one more indulgence…” Goro stepped closer and gently pressed his lips to Akira’s. It was almost a shy movement.

Akira returned the gesture, smiling into the sweet kiss. When they broke apart, Goro was grinning, his cheeks slightly flushed.

“Thank you,” Goro said again.

“Any time,” Akira said seriously. “Would you like a cup of coffee before the night ends?”

Goro nodded. “I very much would.”

They entered Leblanc, hand in hand.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

**Joker and the Bean Boys**

**Oracle:** happen to kno that akira was out all day

**Oracle:** and when he came back to leblanc he and goro were being disgustingly flirty

**Joker:** futaba i told you to stop bugging the cafe and my phone

**Panther:** oh so she’s right????

**Joker:** fuck

**Fox:** is there something youd like to tell us

**Joker:** i regret to inform you that i have sadly fallen in love and shall never recover

**Queen:** That seems a little dramatic.

**Skull:** dude you’ve sent that exact message before

**Crow:** Has he really?

**Panther:** dont worry, goro, it was about you

**Crow:** Ah.

**Noir:** Is there really something you want to say, Akira?

**Crow:** Sure.

**Joker:** goro and i are officially dating

**Crow:** It’s true. (:

**Panther:** OMG CONGRATS YOU GUYS

**Skull:** way to go dude!

**Fox:** finally

**Oracle:** i already knew

**Oracle:** but still

**Oracle:** nice

**Queen:** Congratulations, you two.

**Noir:** Aww!! I’m so happy for you both!

**Joker:** thats all I wanted to say

**Joker:** sojiros got me actually working in the cafe tomorrow so i need to get some sleep

**Joker:** goodnight everyone

**Skull:** night bro

**Crow:** Goodnight, Akira. (:

**Joker:** im right next to you b

**Joker:** love you

**Crow:** < 3

**Panther:** gay

**Crow:** Yes, that is the point. (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more chapter to go
> 
> see you guys next time ):


	20. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wrap-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa first of all im so sorry i forgot to upload this last night, i was too busy playing p4g and i. forgot. anyway  
> thank you guys for coming on this fanfic journey, i hope y'all enjoy the conclusion uwu

_July_

Goro adjusted his small ponytail. He’d recently gotten a haircut, so some odd strands were now refusing to cooperate. Akira had suggested a while ago, as a joke, that he switch to a hair net but Goro denied that on principle. It would be horribly ugly. Plus, he had just washed his hair after a particularly grimy day of community service. He would hate for his hair to dry confined in a net.

“Hey! Stop worrying about your hair and worry about that pot of coffee you’re ruining!”

Goro looked back to the cash register where Morgana was perched up on the counter. “The coffee is perfectly fine. What do you know about brewing? You’re a cat.”

“Just saying, I don’t want your customers to get upset with you,” said cat replied alongside a vague approximation of a shrug.

Goro rolled his eyes. He returned his attention to the coffee and poured cups for the couple sitting in the first booth.

“Thank you very much, young man. This smells just as good as Sakura-san’s coffee, maybe better!” The elderly woman smiled up at him.

“I appreciate the compliment,” Goro returned.

“Say,” the elderly woman started again, “where is Sakura-san’s boy? You two usually watch this place together.”

On cue, Akira poked his head out of the kitchen. “Sorry, the curry needed some attention!”

The woman smiled at him. “Ah, there you are! Tell Sakura-san we said hello!”

Akira nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen. Goro made small talk with the old couple until something at the bar needed his attention. He glanced at the clock every now and then. It was almost time for school to let out. Futaba would be back soon and she would surely drag Sojiro down to the café, even though it was his day off. It was her last day of school before summer vacation and she would doubtlessly be excited to get a head start on hanging out with her family all the time again.

When the old couple, their only customers then, left Goro collected and cleaned their dishes. After he finished that, he went to check on Akira. He leaned against the fridge.

“Does the curry need that much attention? You’ve been in here for forty-five minutes.”

Akira startled slightly, which Goro wasn’t expecting. It looked like he was trying to stealthily slip his phone into his pocket. “Oh, hey babe. You need something?”

Goro shrugged. “There’s no customers right now, Futaba and Sojiro will probably be here soon, and I wanted to check in on you.”

“I’m doing great, the curry’s great.” Akira smiled, in the way that usually meant he was trying to hide something. “How was community service today?”

“Disgusting,” Goro groaned. “I don’t want to discuss it. Just know you should be glad I already bathed.”

Akira laughed, but before he could say anything else the door bell chimed. Goro turned and was shocked when he saw it wasn’t Futaba and Sojiro who entered.

“Makoto! Haru!” he greeted, in awe. “What are you two doing here? Aren’t you busy with university?”

Haru smiled softly. “Good afternoon, Goro-kun! It’s really good to see you!”

Makoto nodded. “We’re never too busy to come visit our friends. Honestly, we were starting to miss you guys.”

Akira finally came out of the kitchen. “Hey guys,” he said casually.

“Did we beat Futaba and Boss getting over here?” Makoto asked, looking around the café. “I would have thought they would be here by now.”

Goro took up post behind the bar and began idly cleaning glasses that were already clean, something he’d seen Sojiro do a lot. “They should be here any moment. Please, make yourselves at home. I’ll make some coffee.”

Haru and Makoto slid into the seats at the bar and Akira came up and joined them. Goro half-listened to the three of them chat as he prepared the coffee. He ended up making a cup for himself and Akira as well. However, as he was setting the cups down, the café door swung open again. Goro opened his mouth to welcome the new customers but then found himself at a loss for words as he watched Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke enter.

“You…!” he gasped.

“Hi, Goro!” Ann said brightly, waving. “Man, it’s been a while since we’ve had enough time to all come here together, huh?”

“What’s up?” Ryuji said. “I know Akira and I just hung out, like, yesterday but it’s nice seein’ everyone together like this.”

“Is there some sort of special occasion today?” Goro asked, already working on more cups of coffee and a soda for Ryuji.

Yusuke shook his head. “There’s no occasion. We just wanted to come see our friends.”

“Yeah!” Ryuji agreed. “We haven’t all gotten together like this since you two got outta jail!”

Goro eyed them all suspiciously, his gaze landing on Akira who was trying _too hard_ to not look guilty. The others looked between themselves but no one said anything. Goro went back to working on the new drinks. When everyone had their beverages, the group sat at the bar and caught up. Makoto and Haru shared stories of what they were up to at university and then had to repeat the story of how they’d started dating at least three times at the request of the group. That conversation led into Ann giving her update on the dates she and Shiho had gone on recently now that they both had more free time and could actually make the trip to see each other. While all the relationship talk was going on, Goro caught Akira giving unsubtle looks to Ryuji who appeared to be purposefully leaning away from Yusuke now. Goro’s eyebrows quirked up slightly. He was quite enjoying the nervously embarrassed look on the blonde’s face, but this wasn’t any of his business. Ryuji and Yusuke would figure things out eventually. Neither of the boys were incredibly perceptive, but they’d get it together one day.

The energy in the room suggested that Goro was about to be pelted with questions about his and Akira’s relationship, but then the café door swung open yet again.

“We’re baaaaaack!” Futaba called out in a sing-song voice. “Aw, damn, everyone else beat us here…”

“Language, Futaba,” Sojiro said as he entered, sounding tired. “It is nice to see all of you in here again. Anyway, we’ve got the stuff.”

“The stuff?” Goro asked, leaning over the bar to look at the several plastic bags Futaba and Sojiro held.

“Boss!” Ann whined. “We didn’t tell him yet!”

Sojiro blinked. “Oh, oops.”

“Tell who what?” Goro asked insistently. “I don’t like it when you all get cryptic around me.”

“Well,” Makoto sighed, “I suppose the cat’s out of the bag at this point.”

Haru nodded. “He really has kept his detective skills after all. We might as well tell him!”

“Dammit, I thought we’d be able to keep it from him a little bit longer… He’s too effin’ sharp!” Ryuji slapped the bar top and Goro quickly slid the nearby glass out of the way to avoid any accidents.

Goro turned to Akira, silent, his eyes demanding answers.

Akira rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, babe. We wanted to surprise you. We, um… We were gonna celebrate your birthday with a big party on your actual birthday but… You ended up being gone all day and into the night for your service that day. So, we’ve been planning a big party for you and today was the first date that worked for everyone.”

“My… birthday?” His birthday had been over a month ago now. Akira had waited for him to get home and closed the café early so they could go on a nice, although late, date. Now that he thought about it, Akira had seemed extremely disappointed when he had to text that he’d be later than expected.

“Akira had been texting us to get feedback on ideas for you birthday, and we realized that you probably haven’t actually celebrated in a while,” Ann said. “Actually… Have you _ever_ celebrated your birthday?”

“Yeah, Akira was like your first friend ever, right?” Futaba asked.

“Guys, c’mon,” Sojiro protested.

“No, it’s ok.” Goro hesitated, looking down at his shoes. “The fosters sometimes tried to do something special for me, but… It was never much and the only gift I ever got was, um… some clothes that didn’t fit.”

Ryuji frowned. “Dude…”

“Oh, I did buy my sweater vest for myself two years ago on my birthday.”

Futaba grinned. “Well, get ready for a bunch of actual presents and an awesome party! Akira and I have been planning this all month!”

“I helped too,” Sojiro said dejectedly.

“Yeah, yeah, Sojiro helped too. It’s party time!” Futaba dropped her bags on the nearest booth and practically bounced around the room.

Akira started towards the stairs but paused and turned back to Goro. “The gifts are all upstairs. I’ll be right back.”

Goro was still in shock as the disbanded Phantom Thieves guided him into a booth seat. They unpacked the plastic bags, which turned out to be filled with sushi and a surplus of sweet desserts. Akira came back down the stairs, arms laden with boxes that Goro couldn’t believe he didn’t notice. The gifts were set on a different table and the group began to eat.

It was perhaps the best meal Goro had ever eaten. The food was delicious and the company was more than welcome. He did end up having to fight Ann over some of the sweets, but Akira was quick to remind their friend that it _was_ Goro’s birthday celebration and he was entitled to whatever sweets he wanted.

The group then made him open presents while they all watched his reactions, as if they were at a child’s birthday party. Futaba gave him a subscription to an online game she had been teaching him how to play, which he admittedly was rather enjoying. Ann got him a very nice sweater that he was looking forward to wearing when it got colder again. Yusuke gave him a lovely little notebook and Goro wasn’t quite sure what he’d use it for but figured he could take up journaling as his therapist suggested. Ryuji got him a couple volumes of manga they’d been talking about. There was a lint roller from Morgana. Haru and Makoto had each gotten him a patterned button-up shirt that he really liked. And Akira had already gotten him a gift on his actual birthday, but there was a bundle of shirts from him as well in addition to a very soft blanket.

Sojiro excused himself at one point and the party was moved upstairs into the attic room. Akira moved the TV set and arranged a bunch of pillowed and blankets so they could all sit and watch movies for as long as they were able to stay awake. Goro got to pick the movies and no one was allowed to complain, so of course he queued up some ironic classics to break up the movies he genuinely liked. The ex-Phantom Thieves only made it through his first two and a half picks before they started dozing off one by one. They were halfway through _The Bee Movie_ when Goro himself fell asleep.

He woke up at some wee hour of the morning, probably 4:00 or 5:00. He couldn’t move, but he didn’t panic. Akira’s arms around him was a familiar feeling by now. Morgana’s furry butt next to his face was an almost welcome sight at this point. The rest of his burdens were welcome as well. Ann’s head rested on whatever space of his torso was available. Ryuji and Yusuke were draped over his legs. Futaba’s legs were pinning his arm down. And though he couldn’t see them, the warmth of Makoto and Haru was nearby. All of his friends were right there with him.

Goro smiled.

Thing were good.

Yes, finally, things were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it wouldn't be right if i ended this fic without a final akechi chapter
> 
> i just need everyone to be happy so of course akira fucking stayed with sojiro  
> anyway, i dont actually have as much to say here as i thought i did. thank y'all for reading this, it means a lot to me

**Author's Note:**

> that's the first chapter! hope everyone enjoyed it bc there's 19 more lmao  
> this was mostly just setup stuff plus the First Meeting. it just gets gayer from here  
> comments and kudos are appreciated ! (also if u wanna check out my twitter (runthelongkon) or my tumblr (asymmetric-ace) that would be cool too)


End file.
